Found Love's Way Back
by inuyasha4life17
Summary: Inuyasha and Kagome have finally mated and Kagome becomes pregnant. When they are traveling through the well, they are seperated and it seals. What would happen if their pup goes through the well years later and meets the father she never had?
1. Chapter 1

Found Love's Way Back

Chapter 1

The warm morning sun shone through the window of Kagome's room. Inuyasha squinted and quietly growled, swearing under his breathe. It had been the most amazing night of his life, the night he had took Kagome as his mate. Their clothes were scattered around the floor and the room smelled with the sweet scent of their mating. He never imagined that she would agree to be joined to him for life. She truly was an amazing woman and he didn't think he was worthy of her.

She gently squirmed in her sleep and he pulled her closer to him. Her eyes fluttered open and she smiled up at him. "Morning. "she coed, kissing his neck. He tilted her head up and nuzzled her cheek. She gave him a gentle kiss and sat up, stretching her arms up far. When she hissed in pain, he had his arms around her in an instant.

"Sore?" he asked licking the fresh, still tender mate mark on her neck.

"A little, but I bet a hot shower will make me feel better. I'll take a quick one and what do you say about me making a picnic lunch for us to take back to everyone?" she suggested swigging her feet over the edge of the bed. Her legs and arms ached while her lower back throbbed. It'd been rough on her but it was worth it. He had showed her so much pleasure on so many places on her body all at once, screaming pleasure. It was lucky her family was gone for the weekend because they probably would have heard them. She blushed and walked away to the bathroom. She heard him utter a seductive growl and she got even redder as she closed the bathroom door behind her.

She walked back to her room in a towel, trying to get some of the knots out of her hair. She sat down next to him and started from the ends and worked her way up. When she had finished, she threw the brush on her desk and turned to Inuyasha. "Want to take a shower? We need to stay her a little longer so I can wash my uniform, I'll wash your kimono too. "she asked pulling him off her bed. He put his hands on her waist and the towel fell to the floor.

"Whatever, just no making my rob smell like flowers. That stuff you put on it last time drove my nose nuts. I even prefer the scent of blood over that."he said wrinkling his nose.

She laughed and sweetly kissed him. "C'mon, I'll show you how the knobs for the shower work." she said pulling him along with her. She made sure he knew which were hot and which were cold and left him to it. After getting dressed in a pair of sweats and a T-shirt, she gathered up her and Inuyasha's clothes and headed to the laundry room. She decided to wash his separate and put hers in first. After, she added soap and turned on the washer, she set his kimono off to the side, shut the washer lid and left the room.

As she was walking down the steps a thought hit her, what was Inuyasha going to wear? He couldn't walk around naked all day, not that she would mind that. She shook her head and sprinted back up the stairs to her Mom's room. Slowly opening the door, the smell of her mother's air freshener drifted into the hall way. She laughed and stepped inside, closing the door behind her. The room looked the same as it all her life. King size bed against the far wall, pictures of her, her brother and father all over the room, an antique lamp beside on the bedside table, a rug, and an old couch by the walk in closet.

She walked over to the closet and opened it. Moth balls rolled around the floor as she pulled back her mom's clothes to reveal her dad's old clothes, which were covered in clear plastic bags. Her Mom never liked to talk about her dad; he died when she was very little and when her mom was still pregnant with Sota. She always broke down in tears when either one of them brought it up, so Kagome just stayed away from the subject.

She pulled a pair of her dad's pants and a shirt from the dresser inside. Also, she grabbed a pair of boxers. She blushed, walked out and shut the door. After shutting the door to her Mom's room, she walked down the hall and placed the clothes in a neat pile in front of the bathroom door. Her dad's clothes looked like they would fit Inuyasha and it was worth a try. She shrugged and sprinted down the steps to start the picnic lunch.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Kagome stood in the kitchen putting the final touches on the lunch she had made. It was just some rice balls, some omelets and a few sodas but she knew that her friends would take it as a treat just the same. She heard Inuyasha come down the steps and saw him walk into the living room, sniffing the air. He followed his nose into the kitchen and gathered her into his arms. She felt him kiss her neck and he whispered in her ear.

"What smells so good, the lunch or you?" he asked pulling back to look at her.

She smiled and kissed his nose. "The lunch is done; as soon as our clothes get finished we can go. Want to come watch TV with me?" she asked.

His ears twitched with interest. "The colorful, talking box thing … sure." he said looking over her shoulder.

She smiled and squirmed out of his grasp. Stuffing the lunch into her bag, she headed to the living room and fell down on the comfy couch. As she reached for the remote, she felt Inuyasha sit down next to her and pull her on to his lap. He kissed her and nuzzled her cheek. She laughed and rested her head against his chest. Inuyasha heard the TV click on and the screen automatically had his full attention. She sat up and hopped off the couch, sprinting to the steps. She looked back at him; he hadn't moved. She rolled her eyes and headed upstairs to finish their clothes.

After getting a little school work done, Kagome walked back downstairs. She smiled when she saw that Inuyasha had fallen asleep. Being careful not to wake him, she ran back upstairs to put her uniform on and put his kimono in the dryer. After she had gotten dressed, she slung her big yellow bag over her shoulder and walked back down to the kitchen. She walked past her still sleeping mate to the door to get her shoes. Mate, for some reason she loved that word, when it meant she was joined to Inuyasha forever.

She smiled again and walked back upstairs to her room. There was one thing left she had to do before they both went back. Running over to her desk, she searched around for Yuka's phone number. Once she'd found it, she snatched the phone from her dresser and dialed the number.

Ring…

Ring…

"Hello?" a woman's voice answered. Kagome recognized the voice instantly, it was Yuka's mother.

"Hi Mrs. Kimato, is Yuka home?" Kagome asked politely.

"Oh hello Kagome, yes she's upstairs, let me get her for you." she said. There was a silence.

"Hi Kagome, this is Yuka." said a girl's voice.

"I just wanted to say thanks for sending those notes home with Sota, they really helped me a lot." Kagome said putting on her shoes and socks.

"Sure thing Kagome, hey…. how is that pulled muscle in your neck." Yuka asked.

Kagome silently thought of an answer. "Um, fine." she said. For once her grandpa told her friends a health problem that didn't sound too stupid.

"Well … I got to go. Mom says we're going to the Mall. Bye Kagome!" Yuka said.

"Bye Yuka and thanks again." Kagome said. The phone clicked and the dial tone came on. She sighed a hung the phone up. After turning off the light to her room, she shut her door and walked to the laundry room. She snatched Inuyasha's robs out of the dryer and practically flew down the steps. He was still asleep and she giggled. Setting his kimono on the coffee table, she knelt down beside him and kissed him gently on the lips.

"Wake up sleepy head, time to leave." she coed as he opened his eyes. She let out a surprised gasp as he playfully pulled her on top of him. He nuzzled her and "nipped at her lip. His mouth silenced her with a kiss and she deepened it by wrapping her arms around his neck. He stuck his tongue inside her mouth and earned a moan from her. He pulled back and leaned his head against hers.

"I had a dream about us." he said while playing with a strand of her hair.

"Really... was it a good dream?" she asked.

"Damn good, it replayed last night." he said blushing slightly.

"Oh … so that's why you slept for so long." she teased. Sliding off him, she stood up and threw his kimono at him. "Here cutie pie... get dressed." She said over her shoulder as she went to get her bag in the kitchen. "When you're done, just put those clothes upstairs in the laundry basket. I'm sure Mom will wash them." She said turning off the kitchen light.

Once they had gotten ready, Inuyasha walked out the door and Kagome closed it. They walked across the shrine grounds to the well house, their hands intertwined. Inuyasha pulled back the door to the well house, let them both walk in and then closed it back. He scooped Kagome up and stood on the edge of the well with her. He silently kissed her and with a firm hold on her, he jumped. Kagome felt the warm, blue sparkling light engulf them as they floated through time. As their feet touched the dirt at the bottom of the well, he leaped and put her down on the soft grass. The birds tweeted as they flew overhead and Kagome sighed. She turned to Inuyasha, took his hand and they headed toward the village.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

As Kagome and Inuyasha entered the village, they earned stares from a lot of the villagers. Kagome looked around and felt Inuyasha tighten the grip on her hand. She gasped as he spun her around into his arms and kissed her. She kissed him back but pulled away after a second and gave him a confused glance, happy but confused. He gave her a sheepish look and shrugged his shoulders. She laughed just as Shippo, Miroku and Sango had walked up to meet them.

Shippo jumped at Kagome and landed right in her arms. "Kagome! Your back!" he nearly squealed, giving her a big hug. She hugged him back ruffled his fluffy, orange hair.

Miroku and Sango exchanged greetings with Kagome and Inuyasha and the whole time, he sulked. He rolled his eyes and Kagome just sighed. She quickly thought of something else.

"Hey, I made us all a special lunch today."she said setting her bag down. "We can give some to Keada too because I made a lot." She pulled the large box out of her bag and headed to Keada's hut. Everyone followed her but Inuyasha, he stayed outside and just stared after them with an annoyed look on his face. After she made sure everyone was occupied, she left the hut and walked up to him.

"What's wrong….are you okay?" she asked putting her arms around his waist.

He growled and pulled her into his arms. "You're my mate; I didn't want to share you with anyone. I want some time alone with you later." he said nuzzling her neck.

A little light bulb went on in Kagome's head. "Alright, I promise no interruptions later. You are so adorable when you're jealous." she said rubbing his back. "I love you and don't you forget it."she coed. After they kissed for a few seconds, Kagome walked back toward the hut with Inuyasha trailing behind her.

As they entered the hut, they both sat down and got their share of the food. Before Kagome knew it, she had practically inhaled three rice balls and four omelets while Inuyasha stared in amazement. The others seemed to be watching her also and she finally noticed.

"What, I'm hungry." she said while licking the tips of her fingers. Everyone averted their eyes their food as she got up and walked out. Inuyasha followed her out and caught her outside the hut.

"You alright Kagome?" he asked gently hugging her to his chest. She buried her face in his kimono and he rocked her back and forth.

"Yeah…. I'm fine…. just a little tired. Can we go somewhere alone? "she asked into his chest.

He didn't even answer her but picked her and her bag up and headed for the trees. Bounding through the trees he came to a water fall and jumped into the cave next to it. He gently set her down and pulled her sleeping bag out of her bag. After unrolling it, he sat down on it and pulled her into his lap. She snuggled into his chest and he ran his claws over her back. A shiver ran through her and she connected her mouth with his. His arms wrapped around her, crushing her to his chest. Their tongues battled for dominance as they somehow leaned back and were lying on her sleeping bag. Inuyasha pulled away for a moment and untied his rob and draped it around them both. Kagome buried her face in his chest and he inhaled, drinking in her sweet scent.

They laid there for what seemed like hours and Inuyasha stared out the cave entrance at the slowly setting sun. It was getting late and he thought they should leave soon but he did not want to wake the sleeping beauty in his arms. His eyes widened as Kagome suddenly awoke and kissed him deeply. The rest of the night was filled with their cries and moans of their gentle mating.

Shippo opened his eyes to the chirping of birds, sat up and yawed. He looked around the hut and noticed that Kagome and Inuyasha were still gone. Jumping over sleeping forms till he got to where Miroku laid, Shippo nudged his arm and whispered in his ear. "Miroku, wake up! Kagome and Inuyasha didn't come back last night!" he said as the monk groggily opened one eye.

"Shippo… fine. Even though I'm sure nothing is wrong, we will go later find them. Inuyasha dropped a hint last night that he did not anyone to follow." Miroku said as he remembered the warning glance the half demon had given him as he departed the hut after Kagome. Miroku had a feeling he knew what they had done.

When hours had passed, the four set of into the woods in search of Inuyasha and Kagome around noon. Shippo always ran a step or two ahead, sniffing the air. Miroku and Sango weren't all that worried. They knew as long as Kagome and Inuyasha were together, they had nothing to worry about. Shippo still was scared and kept looking around everywhere.

Suddenly, Miroku pulled Sango off to the side of the path they were on and pointed through the bushes. Her eyes widened and she stared back at him in disbelief. Through the trees was a clearing that led up to a beautiful waterfall and next to it was a small cave. Inside, they could both see Inuyasha had Kagome on the ground at the mouth of the cave. They were lying on her sleeping bag with only Inuyasha's rob covering their nude bodies. Sango and Miroku looked at each other and blushed. As Shippo was about to jump on to his shoulder, Miroku caught him and covered his eyes.

"Miroku.. quit it! I want to see too!" Shippo said trying to get free of his grip.

"This is not something for a child's eyes to see." he said ,looking to Sango.

She was focused on the scene before them. She had never seen Inuyasha's face so peaceful . He looked like he didn't have a care in the world and Kagome's face was bright , no, glowing. It almost brought tears to her eyes.

" We should leave….um.. give them some privacy."she said beginning to turn away. Miroku followed after her, still holding Shippo tightly. He argued in protest as they took off slowly down the path back to the village. Kirara mewed and followed close behind Sango.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Kagome stirred and Inuyasha was awake in a second. She sighed and pulled herself closer to him, draping her arm over his chest. He smiled and nuzzled her neck. He had never felt so at peace in his life. He thought he would spend the rest of his life with Kikyo, but no one truly ever healed his soul like Kagome had. Kikyo had never really loved him for who he was, she wanted to change him with the jewel. Though he still wanted for her to find happiness, his heart belonged to Kagome forever.

Kagome opened her eyes and smiled at him. "Morning."she said trying to sit up. An odd wave of vertigo hit her and she swayed and fell back. He caught her and looked her over.

"Are you okay?" he asked with a twinge of concern in his voice.

"That was weird, yeah I'm okay." she said siting up. As she had begun to stand she blushed when she realized her and Inuaysha were still naked. He laughed, grabbed his rob and threw it around them both. They walked quickly back into the cave to collect their clothes. Since Inuyasha was done dressing first, he kissed her gently on the cheek and knelt down next to her bag. He was pulling out one of the little lunch boxes and set it on the ground and sat down. He opened one up as Kagome came to sit down next to him.

"Hungry?" he asked setting some food in front of her.

As the smell of the food hit her nose, Kagome's stomach flipped. She stood up with her had clamped over her mouth and ran to the edge of the waterfall. Inuyasha held her hair as she threw up into the clear blue water. When her violent vomiting had stopped, he scoped her up and carried her back into the cave. He sat down and cradled her to his chest. They sat there for a few minutes in silence until Kagome spoke.

"I'm fine now. I don't know what happened; I was fine a second ago. Then the smell of the food just sent me over the edge." she said as she wiped her mouth on a napkin Inuyasha had grabbed for her. Inuyasha nuzzled her and gently nipped at her neck. He helped her up and gently hugged her, sniffing her hair. Suddenly a thought hit Kagome, they hadn't used condoms. A wide smile appeared on Kagome's face and she pulled back to look back at Inuyasha. He stared at her with a confused look on his face.

"Um … Inuyasha …. I think I'm …."she said but hesitated on the last word. She looked at her feet but Inuyasha pulled her chin back up.

"You're what?" he asked.

"Pregnant." she said looking at him with a sigh of relief that she had got it out.

She shrieked as he picked her up and twirled her around in a circle. She laughed as he planted kisses all over her face and down her neck. He kissed her deeply and put her down.

"I love you. I never thought any woman would want to have my pups, me being a half demon." he said.

She smiled and hugged him to her. He sank to his knees and laid his head against her waist. Pulling up her shirt, he kissed her stomach and nosed it. She kissed his ears and the little tufts of fur on them tickled her nose. She giggled as they swiveled to the side and flicked at her gentle touch. He chuckled and stood back up, giving her a big toothy grin.

"I think we should head back. I don't want that nosey monk to come looking for us." He said as he headed back into the cave to help her gather her things. She stopped him, sat and pulled him down beside her.

"I feel better. Can we eat a little first?" she asked giving him a sheepish smile. He smiled and offered her a rice ball.

After they ate, Inuyasha was stunned. She had eaten twice what he did. He wondered how all that food could fit inside her. He knew she was pregnant and all … but damn.

They stuffed the empty boxes into her bag along with everything else. As she attempted to lift it, he picked it up and slung it over his own shoulder. She looked at him with raised eye brows.

"No pregnant mate of mine is going to do any kind of lifting." he said as he turned to walk out of the cave. Kagome smiled to herself and followed him. He picked her up and gently sprinted down through the trees back to the village. What the rest of the day would bring , they had no clue.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Inuyasha and Kagome arrived at the village late in the afternoon. Inuyasha watched her like a hawk after she a had revealed that she was pregnant. Shippo jumped on to Kagome but Inuyasha pulled him off and through him aside. "Back off runt! Kagome doesn't feel good, so don't go jumping all over her!" he growled.

Kagome just looked at him. "Inuyasha, I'm okay. My back just hurts a little, that's all." she said as she obliged him and rubbed her back.

"Keh. Whatever." he said putting on his pouting face and looking off into the forest. Sango and Miroku were trying not to look at either of them and Kagome wondered why. She had no knowledge that they had seen her and Inuyasha at the cave.

"Are you guys okay?" she asked walking closer to them.

"Yes, we're fine, aren't we Sango." Miroku said looking to the slayer for help.

Sango quickly nodded in agreement as Kirara rubbed up against her ankle. Kagome could tell they were lying but let the subject go. She figured that those two had been so quiet because it was late in the day and they were tired. Mentally shrugging, she walked past them both toward Keada's hut. Inuyasha glared at them and followed her. The monk and they slayer let out sighs of relief. Shippo still had no idea what was going on but he knew it had something to do with when the three of them had walked through the forest that morning. He decided it was better is he just kept his mouth shut and not bring it up.

After everyone had eaten, Inuyasha and Kagome walked out of the hut alone and headed into the forest. When they were at the well, Inuyasha sat and pulled Kagome on to his lap. He planted sweet butterfly kisses all over her face while she giggled and pulled herself closer to him. He inhaled her scent, lilac and vanilla, he had never smelled anything more beautiful. He and Kagome sat in the grass by the well for what seemed like ages. He for one could sit there forever as long as Kagome was in his arms. Nothing could take Kagome away from him, she was his forever. He had no idea how wrong he was.

Inuyasha was going to stand up when he noticed that Kagome had fallen asleep. Being careful not to wake her, he stood on his feet and placed her in snug position in his arms. He sped off toward the village, bounding on tree branches. He had set her bag down outside Keada's hut. Grabbing it, he slung it over his shoulder and ran back toward the well.

Kagome stirred, looked up and smiled at him. "Did I fall asleep on you? Sorry if I did. "she said as he set her gently on her feet in the front of the well. She looked around. "What are we doing here?" she asked.

"The monk was starting tick me off." he lied. He really just wanted to get away from the village for some odd reason.

"Well … what do you say we go back to my time and cuddle up in my warm bed?" she asked putting her arms around his neck.

He nuzzled her neck before he answered. "Why do even have to ask? I am not leaving my pregnant mate alone. You're stuck with me." he lovingly teased.

She kissed him gently on the lips and headed toward the well. Inuyasha picked her up and jumped into the rift of time that separated their worlds. Warm blue light surrounded them as they floated to the future. The tingling light suddenly became a stinging sensation and Kagome felt herself being pulled away from Inuyasha. Inuyasha snapped back to reality and saw Kagome getting farther and farther away from him.

"What the he …. Kagome!"he yelled trying desperately to get back to her.

"Inuyasha!" she yelled as she felt the ground under her feet. She saw the ground of the well and the roof of her family's shrine above. She was back in her time … but where was Inuyasha? She clawed her way up the ladder and stepped out. Her first instinct was to jump back in, so she did. Hitting the ground of the well hard she swore and tears came to her eyes. She was on one side of the well, Inuyasha on the other. The well had sealed, and she couldn't get back.

"Inuya…" she whispered but she didn't finish. Falling on to her side, she curled up in a tight ball at the bottom of the well and cried.

How were my first five chapters? Review me!

[Type text]


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

14 years later …..

The bell rang for summer vacation and children poured out of Toriko Middle School in Tokyo. Izuma Higirashi headed down the street to the road that led around the back of her family's shrine. She walked on to her road, her black hair swaying in the October breeze. Pulling the hood of her jacket up over her head, she walked down an alley behind some apartments and came face to face with the high fence that blocked her path. Making sure no one was around, she bent her knees and jumped gracefully over the barrier. Walking around the corner, she began to climb the stairs to her house. When she finally reached the top, she ran up to the front door and slid it open. Her mother, Kagome , greeted her in the kitchen with a warm smile.

"Hi honey … how your last day of school?" she asked drying her hands on a dish towel by the sink.

" Keh … it wasn't anything special. I'm glad it's over." she said bluntly as she set her bag down by the refrigerator. Kagome rolled her eyes and walked over to kiss her daughter's forehead. Izuma was so much like her father. She had visited the well every day but still was not able to return to the feudal era.

Her mom and grandfather had left the house to Kagome and Izuma after years had passed. Her mother had gone to get a better job north of Tokyo and her Grandpa had entered a retirement home just a few miles away . Sota was in community college and came home in the afternoons. Kagome had a job as a secretary at a local construction company and was home at night. She made enough money to support both herself and Izuma at the shrine.

She smiled as her daughter pulled off the wig that concealed her long, silver hair and fuzzy ears on top her head. She was a mirror image of her father except for her eyes, which were brown like her mother's. Kagome had told Izuma about how the well was an entrance to the feudal era where demons, or half demons, like her father were. Izuma had believed her mom since she was little but had her doubts. As far as Izuma was concerned, she was a freak. You don't see to many guys walking around Tokyo with silver hair and dog ears.

Izuma took a rice ball from the fridge and shrugged off her jacket. "Mom, I'm eating this and going to my room to call Koshi." she said, heading for the stairs. "Call me when dinner's done." she called over her shoulder. Opening the door to her room that had once belonged to Kagome, she fell down on to her bed and looked at the ceiling. She stuffed the rest of the rice ball into her mouth and reached for the phone that was on top of her TV. As she was about to dial her friend's number, she stopped and looked at the window. She had the oddest urge to go outside. Izuma set the phone down, stood up and walked to the window. Opening it, she climbed on to the edge and jumped, landing on the balls of her feet. She walked across the yard and stopped in front of the Sacred Tree that stood tall above the ground.

She had never understood why her mom liked it so much. It wasn't like there was anything special about it. It was just an old, stupid tree. She began to walk back to the house, but felt something. Like something was pulling her toward the well house. She found herself at the well house door and gently slid it back. Down the steps nestled in the darkness, was the Bone Eaters well. Her eyes widened when she saw delicate pink light emanating from within it. She walked down the steps and looked over the edge. As if in some kind of trance, she leaned forward closer and closer. She suddenly felt a presence behind her. She looked over her shoulder too confront it but it was too late.

The entity pushed her forward and she fell through. Warm blue light surrounded her as she fell and landed roughly on what felt like bones and dirt. Landing how she did, she rammed her head on the wall of the well and felt blood run down her face. Her eyes fluttered and she slumped on to the ground, out cold.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

Inuyasha sat up in a tree outside Keade's village. He was surprised the old hag had lived this long. Fourteen years after Kagome, his Kagome, had been tore away from him. He had visited the well every day all those years, trying to get to her. He had not aged much, he knew Kagome hadn't either. The night they had mated, he put some of his blood into her, making her age like he did. The only things different about him was he was taller and his hair had gotten longer, so most of the time he kept it up in a ponytail to keep it off the ground. He knew, though it had been fourteen years, she probably didn't look a day over twenty. He sighed and lay back against the tree staring at the blue, cloudy sky above.

"Hey, Inuyasha!" came a familiar voice from the ground. Shippo was looking up at the tree with interest. His full demon blood had been good to him as well. He was taller , just under Inuyasha's shoulder. His voice was deeper and with having Inuyasha to look up to, he had become a little like him. He looked like a fifteen year old at this point. "Keada made stew, she wanted to know if you wanted any." he said bluntly.

Inuyasha looked beyond him to her hut. He could see Miroku , Sango and their three children entering through the flap of the hut. He huffed and looked back down at Shippo and spoke. "Keh …. No. I don't much like that old women's cooking." he said.

Shippo growled under his breathe. "Whatever." he said turning around and walking away. Inuyasha had become so bitter since Kagome had disappeared, and he knew why. Miroku and Sango had told him about what he and Kagome had done the night before the well had sealed itself. He had some sympathy for Inuyasha …. he had lost his mate.

Inuyasha watched as Shippo had walked away back to Keada's hut. He stared at it for a moment and jumped down from the tree. His stomach snarled from hunger and he gave in. He gave one last look toward the forest and entered the hut after Shippo.

Izuma regained consciousness and slowly opened her eyes. Her head throbbed and blood covered her left eye. She sat up , rubbed her neck and realized she must have fallen into the well. She looked up and what she saw stunned her. Instead of the black roof of the well house, a bright blue, cloudy sky was framed by the square edges of the well. She blinked a few times and shook her head. Gently standing up, she braced herself against the dirt wall of the well. She noticed a rope ladder that was overgrown with vines, going up and out of the well. She gripped it gently, afraid it would come apart. After tugging on it a few times, she pulled herself up, climbing it fast closer to the light.

When she got to the top, she peeked over the edge and gasped. The well house was gone and in its place was a wide, open, green meadow surrounded by trees. Birds tweeted and the trees swayed in the wind. Looking around first, she hoisted herself out of the well and sat on the edge. She knew this place, this was…. the feudal era. Her jaw dropped as she slowly walked forward. Her Mom was right, it did exist. Either that or she had hit her head pretty hard.

"Hello?" she said as she headed into the forest. Pushing her way through the brush, she was met by a huge tree, the Sacred Tree. Izuma walked up to it and ran her hand over the bark. Her ears twitched at the sound of the tree's leaves falling to the ground. She shrugged, turned and walked on to what seemed like a road. Up ahead she could see what looked like a small village, right in the center of a wide open valley. She slid down the hill that led to the entrance to the village.

Her head throbbed as she walked past little ponds that surrounded her destination. People who were working out in the fields she past gave her odd stares. It creeped her out and she walked faster. A cold gust wind hit her in the face and she pulled her jacket from her waist, put it on and zipped it up. She covered her ears and hair with her hood and kept her head down. She suddenly remembered the old women her mother told her about who was head of the village, lady Keada. She noticed a boy outside by a small stream that seemed to run through the village. He looked her age and turned when he seemed to have heard her. He had bright green eyes, long orange hair that was tied in a ponytail showing his pointy ears. He looked like some sort of fox. She was shorter than him, but only by few inches. He looked at her with a curios gaze.

"Who are you?" he asked looking her over.

"Um…. I'm looking for Keada. You wouldn't know where she is would you?" she asked in a timid voice.

His eyes widened before he answered. "How do you know … never mind. Come with me." he said turning away and walking deeper into the heart of the village. She followed him until they came to a large hut and he beckoned her inside. Sitting in front of a fire was a rather old looking woman with an eye patch. She smiled at the boy and her eyes drifted to Izuma. "Hello young one, what is your business here?" she croaked sweetly.

Before Izuma answered, she asked in a tiny voice "Are you Keada?"

"I am indeed, do ye know me?" she asked.

Struggling for words, she answered slowly. "I …. think I do. Do you know my mom, Kagome Higurashi?" she asked a little more confidently then before.

The old women's eyes grew wide and she glanced at the boy answering her. Then she asked, "Could you remove your hood for me child? I need to see your face." she said struggling to stand.

Izuma swallowed in fear and pulled her hood down. Both Keade and the boy gasped in astonishment. The old woman regained her facial expression and cleared her throat. "What is your name child?" she asked slowly.

"Izuma, my name's Izuma." she said. She turned to the boy and looked up at him. "You must be that little fox demon Shippo, am I right?"

"Yeah." he said smiling down at her, his green eyes sparkling. She blushed and looked away. She hoped she wasn't dreaming.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

Izuma finished explaining about how she got to the village while receiving awestruck expressions from both of them. Shippo continued to stare at her as they walked out of the hut to go meet Sango and Miroku. Izuma had never felt so relaxed and at home. She belonged here, she could feel it. She suddenly turned to Shippo and smirked. "You're a lot bigger than Mom said you were. I expected you to be a shrimp." she said.

"I've grown a lot." he said. "So... I bet you want to meet your father." he said trying move faster to the hut.

She caught up to him. "My dad …. what's he like?" she asked blocking his path until he answered.

He tried to get by but she wouldn't budge. "Stubborn… like you." He said but suddenly thought that might come back to bite him later. "He's okay."

"You don't like him do you?" she said with a smile on her face.

This girl was alright. "No I like him… he can just can be a real jerk sometimes." Shippo said walking around her.

Inuyasha sat up in a tree next to the river. He thought about Kagome constantly…. and about his pup. Wondering how they both were, he jumped down and decided to head back to the village. He'd give anything to see them both. Suddenly, a smell hit his nose that made him stop dead in his tracks. It smelled like perfect balance of his and Kagome's scents. He took off running through the trees. When he reached the scent all he saw was Shippo and a hooded figure walking along the river. That scent, he was sure of it. He dropped out of the tree he stood in and walked closer to the pair. Shippo didn't seem to notice him at all. He gasped when the figure removed the hood and revealed a girl with long silver hair and dog ears to go with it. Her eyes were the color he loved and knew all too well, chocolate brown. He almost fell to the ground in shock but steadied himself. When the fresh smell of lilac and vanilla hit his nose, along with his scent, he knew. This girl was… his pup… his daughter.

Shippo could sense Inuyasha watching them from the bushes but ignored him. He wondered if Izuma got through he well like she said by accident, could Kagome get back too. He missed her, she was the closest thing to a mother he ever had after his mom died. He had also pictured Inuyasha as a father figure, but he would never admit it in front of the half demon. He wasn't very good at emotional issues like Kagome was.

Suddenly, the bell that always alerted the village when there was trouble sounded. Keade came running from her hut and approached them both. "What's going on?" she asked getting her arrows ready. They both shrugged just as a giant Mantis demon crashed through a hut next to the river. It hissed and took aim at the villagers, which threw spears as feeble attempts to harm it. Keade shot an arrow at it but missed it by inches. When it's eyes turned to her, Shippo raced to the front of her and jumped up to meet it.

"Fox fire!' he said and blue flames spewed out of his hands, right into the demon's eyes. It snarled in pain and swung at Shippo, who dodged it with speed.

Inuyasha came running out of the bushes and pulled out his Tetsusaiga from its sheath jumped and swung at the Mantis, but it was quicker. It jumped to the side and pinned Inuyasha to the ground easily. Inuyasha growled and slashed its leg but it regenerated a few seconds later. "Damn vermin, get off me!" he yelled as the crushed him further into the dirt.

Suddenly, an arrow with a bright pink light following it whizzed through the air and hit the Mantis in the center of the chest. It released Inuyasha and fell to the ground, bursting into dust. Everyone turned and gasped at what they saw. Kagome stood just behind Keade, completely out of breathe. She lowered her bow and smiled at everyone.

"Mom!" Izuma cried as she captured her mother in a warm hug.

"Hi baby! I had a feeling you were here." she said as she was hugged by Shippo and Keade at the same time. "Hey Shippo… wow... you got big, and old Keade too. I've missed you both so much." she said with happiness in her eyes. She peered around them both and her eyes widened in fear.

Inuyasha was lying on the ground, blood pouring out of his stomach. Kagome squirmed out of the hugs from them both and ran up to him, setting down the old yellow bag she had brought with her. She gently ran her hand over his cheek. "Inuyasha." she said, fresh tears flowing from her eyes. He didn't move and inch, but was going pale. Then Kagome saw a large claw deep in his stomach. She pulled it out gently and he winced in pain. Green liquid dripped from it and Kagome automatically knew what was wrong. "Inuyasha's been poisoned! Help me get him inside!" she said looking at Izuma and Shippo. They ran over to help her. Kagome was not going lose him again.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

Kagome insisted that everyone stay outside while she treated Inuyasha. She was grateful when Keade herded them all outside. She was worried; he was barely breathing and dripping in sweat. She had already had dressed his wound and given him some antibiotics. After laying him down on Keade's futon, she covered him up and continued to wipe the sweat from his face with a wet towel. She let out a sigh of relief when she saw his eyes slowly flutter open a few moments later.

"Ka … go..." he rasped with great difficulty.

"Shhh … its okay, I'm here."she coed as she gently lay down next to him, putting her arm around his waist. He inhaled weakly, drinking in her warm scent. He pulled her closer and winced as he accidently elbowed himself in the stomach where his wound was.

"If this is … a dream, I would rather die than wake up." he said nuzzling her hair.

"It's not a dream… I'm really here and so is your daughter. She has wanted all her life to meet you." she said as he slowly tried to sit up.

"Damn bug! So … she's my pup. She looks like me." he said shakily standing up with Kagome supporting him. He limped to the flap door and peered from behind it. Kagome came up and put an arm around his waist, looking out with him.

"She's like you in every way. Stubborn, strong, charming …" she paused and leaned up to kiss his neck. "loving and protective."

He turned to her, gathered her in his arms and deeply locked his mouth with her's. She reached up and put her arms around his neck. He lifted her up off the hut floor to deepen the kiss. They broke apart but Inuyasha's mouth didn't leave her face. He kissed her eyelids and whispered tenderly into her ear.

"I missed you my mate. What took you so long?" he asked as more of a tease than a confrontation.

"I missed you too and I'm not leaving." she said as he nibbled at her ear. She pulled back to look at him with now serious look on her face. "Are you still in pain, I have more medicine if you are." she asked.

He shook his head. "No, I'm fine. Just stiff." he said as he pulled on his rob but didn't tie it. He pulled back the flap and walked out. Kagome inwardly smiled at her big strong half demon. Those bandages were wrapped tightly so it had to be a little difficult to walk properly. He leaned up against the wall, looking slightly irritated. He searched around until he found what he was looking for. Izuma was sitting by the edge of the river, pulling at some grass. She had removed her shoes and pulled up her pant legs. Her legs floated limply in the waters current.

With an encouraging glance from Kagome, Inuyasha slowly walked to the river a few yards away. He almost smiled when Izuma's ears swiveled in his direction. When she didn't look up when he stood beside her, he sat down and scratched the side of his head with his claws. Before he spoke, he took a deep breath and cleared his throat. "Um … hi kid." he said.

She looked to him. "Hi." she said in a nervous voice. Those big chocolate eyes stared at him with curiosity. "So … you're my dad huh." she said in more confident tone.

"Yeah … your mom kinda made me come over here to talk to you." he said while throwing a rock into the river.

"She did? That figures … um … how's your stomach?" she asked, failing at trying to make conversation.

"Keh, I'm fine. I've had worse." he said.

"Who's this Naraku guy? Mom told me he caused a lot of trouble for all of you years ago. Is he still alive?" she asked.

"Yeah,damn bastard. He couldn't finish the jewel because Kagome had half of it. He'll Probably try to get the rest when he learns she's back." he said cracking his knuckles.

"Mom has some of the Sacred jewel? She never told me that." she said as Inuyasha got to his feet when he saw Miroku and Sango approach. The monk and the slayer looked at Inuyasha with apologetic looks.

"You two are a little late, Miroku. Where the hell were you?" he asked with a growl.

"Sorry Inuyasha, we were out in the forest with the children and didn't make it here in time." Miroku said taking their 4 year old daughter from Sango's arms.

Miroku, so this was the lecherous monk with the wind tunnel thing, he looked weird. Izuma looked to the woman beside him, which must be Sango. Their sleeping little girl yawned and so did the twin boys behind her. Their mother smiled. "Come on little ones, bedtime." she said taking the girl from her husband and herding the boys toward the hut. She stopped and looked to Izuma. "Nice to meet you Izuma, I'm Sango. You can meet the children in the morning if you'd like." she said sweetly.

"Yes, pleased to make your acquaintance young Izuma. My name is Miroku, I'm glad you and your mother have returned." he said politely. Was he trying to flirt with her?

With a threatening growl from Inuyasha, he followed Sango toward the hut that his family had entered. Did this guy try to get with her mom? E wwww! She almost laughed out loud but held it in, her mom was way out of this guy's league.

The sun was beginning to disappear behind the mountains in the distance and Izuma rubbed her eyes. Her mother approached and Shippo followed her. He approached her and smiled timidly spoke to her. "You can stay with Keade and me tonight, your mom and Inuyasha want to…"he explained but Izuma cut him off.

"You don't need to tell me twice. Trust me, I get it." she assured him quickly. He let out a sigh of relief and Izuma snickered.

"See you in the morning dear." Kagome said as Inuyasha picked her up and sped off into the mountains. Izuma rolled her eyes and followed Shippo to Keade's hut.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

As Kagome and Inuyasha were getting closer and closer to the cave, a steady rain had begun to fall. Inuyasha ran a little faster, the last thing he wanted was for Kagome to get sick. He spoke to her as she was pulling her hood up. "Don't worry, we're almost there." he assured her with a gentle smile. She returned his smile and nodded. A few minutes passed and Inuyasha could see the dark mouth of the cave just beyond a jumble of trees and thorn bushes. He leaped gracefully over them and almost hit a boulder because of the darkness that had surrounded them. Once on the cold rock of the inside of the cave, he gently set Kagome down and sped out of it to collect firewood before all of it got too wet to be burned.

Kagome grinned and set her heavy bag down to get out her sleeping bag. As she had finished setting it out, Inuyasha returned, knelt down and arranged the logs, twigs and leaves in a way that satisfied him. He stood back up walked up to stand beside his mate until she looked his way. She noticed him in an instant and gave him a warm smile. "Thanks for getting the wood, I bet you need matches." she said rummaging through her stuffed bag. She handed him a tiny box with a red stripe down the side.

He stared at her. How did she know he wanted the little stick things that start the fire? She laughed at his expression, took his hands in hers and helped him strike one. He flicked it in to the fire, threw the box on the ground and took her in his arms. She led him to the sleeping bag and sat down in his lap. He nudged her neck and his lips hunted along her jaw line until his mouth found hers. She laughed when he nibbled at her lip and wrapped his arms around her. After a while, they had somehow moved and he hovered over her on the sleeping bag. They kissed sweet and gently, but soon those compassionate kisses turned into hungry lust between the two of them.

Izuma followed Shippo into Keade's hut. They, or he, had already set out a comfy looking futon in front of the fire. She shrugged and tip toed past Keade, who had already fallen asleep. She sat down, pulled off her shoes, and rested her head on the small, puffy white pillow on it. Pulling the thick blanket over her, she stared into the fire for a while and her eye lids drooped lower and lower. She looked to Shippo on the other side of the hut. He sat against the wall with a blanket draped over him. He felt a pair of eyes on him and opened one eye. When their gazes met, they both looked away, faces glowing bright red.

"Night Shippo."she whispered, followed by a huge yawn.

He smiled and answered back. "Good night Izuma." he said in a husky tone. He really liked this girl, but he kept it to himself. Kagome wouldn't care, but he knew if Inuyasha found out, he'd be dead where he stood. He shook his head and stared at the ceiling until sleep overtook him.

Inuyasha and Kagome lye next to each other, gasping for breath. They were silent until Kagome reached up and traced her fingers over his face. "You're shaking, are you alright?" she asked.

"Yeah … don't worry, I'm fine." he said between breaths. He leaned over to kiss her and she kissed him back. They pulled apart and she kissed his forehead. He laid his head on her chest and shut his eyes. They were both nude and the only thing covering them was his kimono. He listened to her heart pound below his ear and chuckled. "Listen to your heart beat, are you okay?" he asked.

"Fine." she said pulling his rob up when a cold gust of wind blew through the cave. He laughed, sat up with her in his arms and put few more logs on the smoldering ashes. The fire flamed to life and he lay back down, letting her worm her way into a warm cuddle in his arms. She sighed as the heat of the fire washed over her skin. "I love you." she whispered into his chest and felt him shiver.

He rubbed her back and murmured sweetly into her neck. "I love you too Kagome, more than my life." he said lovingly. His angel fell asleep and he absentmindedly traced here face over and over until the calling of night clouded his senses and he shut his eyes in surrender.


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

Kagome awoke to the sound of the waterfall next to the cave. All she saw was Inuyasha's chest and she giggled. He was awake in a second when he heard her laugh and wiggled down so they were face to face. "What's funny?" he asked her gently kissing her nose.

She sighed and sat up, reaching her arms over her head in a stretch. He growled seductively and nipped at her shoulder, earning a tiny squeak of pain from her. She shoved his arm playfully and got to her feet a little too fast. She swayed but braced herself up against the cave wall.

"I want to take a bath." she said turning back to him. She slipped her arms around his waist. "Want to join me?" she asked sweetly as he nosed at her cheek.

"Keh … no, you know I hate water." he said he barked.

"Please …. pretty please." she repeated giving him her best puppy dog eyes. She was determined not to lose, he smelled.

He hated it when she looked at him like that, almost like she knew he couldn't say no to her. His mate wasn't going to give in so he did. "Fine … you win." he growled. The idea of bathing with her made him bright on the inside with happiness, but he still didn't like water in the least.

She smiled in triumph and turned from him to get her bath stuff. He watched in horror as she pulled out that girly smelling stuff in the pink bottle and set it on the cave floor. Hell no! There was no way she was putting that junk in his hair.

"Don't worry Inuyasha; I'm not washing your hair with this. I picked out something just for you." she said. He stared at her with a suspicious look on her face as she set out a black and red bottle next to hers. Inuyasha could smell that one and he had to admit, it smelled good. She picked both bottles up, along with two towels and her hair brush, and walked to the cave entrance.

Kagome squinted at the bright morning sun as she walked to the pool in front of the water fall. She set everything down grabbed Inuyasha's hand and jumped into the water, pulling him in with her. He shot up for air, coughing and swearing. Looked around and found his beauty a few feet away, looking at him with a sly and slightly amused smirk on her face. She waded over to him and kissed him gently on the nose.

"Sorry, I couldn't help myself. You're not mad at me are you?" she asked as she positioned herself behind him to wash his hair.

"No, I just hate water." he said looking a little agitated as she squirted some of that stuff into her hand and spread it through his mane. He purred under her touch and she laughed, demons purred? Once she had lathered it up really well, she nudged him to lean back so she could rinse it. He had it admit, he liked this. His mate was truly an amazing woman, whether she knew it or not.

When she was finally done, he turned her in his arms and kissed her passionately. "Thank you, now it's my turn to pleasure you." he said gently as he grabbed that bottle with sweet smelling stuff in it. Its scent was too strong for him, but it smelled good to her, so he dealed with it. She shivered as his hands ran through her hair. He kissed her neck as he gently tilted her head back. He combed her hair with his claws until it was like silk between his fingers.

Kagome suddenly turned, took both of Inuyasha's hands, and pulled him under the water with her. Tiny, silver fish swam around them as they floated just below the surface. Bubbles rose as they moved around, wiggling like little jelly fish as they rose. Kagome locked her mouth with his and he kissed her back with such fierceness that seconds later, they both had to come up, chocking for air. He gave her an apologetic glance but she just smiled at him. It was like he couldn't control himself, she loved it. She kissed him sweetly and waded to the rocks were the towels lay. "C'mon Inuyasha, let's get back to the village. Last night was the second best night of my life." she said as she hoisted herself out of the water with his help.

"What was the first?" he asked, though he already knew the answer.

"It was when we mated for the first time in my room." she said moving her hair back to reveal the healed but still a visible pink, moon shaped mate mark on her neck. They smiled at each other for the longest time until Kagome shivered, picked up a towel and wrapped herself in it. He got out himself and he handed her the other one. They walked back into the cave in silence but holding hands. Inuyasha growled with excitement as Kagome dropped the towel and reached for her clothes. He tied his Kimono as Kagome dried and brushed the knots out of her hair. When she had got the last few out, she beckoned Inuyasha over with her finger.

His expression changed when he saw the brush thing in her hand. "No … that thing hurts!" he said in a whiny puppy voice.

"I promise I'll be gentle." she said in a mellow voice. He surrendered with a growl, walked over and sat down in front of her.


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

Izuma had offered to help Keade gather some herbs while her mother was gone. All through the time she and the old, shriveled priestess knelt in the fields, she could feel Shippo's eyes on her. It was flattering in all but was really starting to creep her out. The handsome fox demon watched from a fence, his green orbs watching every move she made. She had turned to look at him a few times and he quickly looked away, blush covering his face. She rolled her eyes and just returned to helping Keade. "Lady Keade, this is called Ox berry plant right?" she asked holding out the soft red and orange weed.

The woman squinted at her hand with the one eye she had and nodded. "Yes child, it helps with infection. Ye learn fast young one." she phrased.

Izuma smiled in pride, gathered up her jumble of herbs and walked over the lush greenery to where Shippo sat. "Paint a picture, it lasts a lot longer." she teased, heading back to Keade's hut.

He stared after her and jumped of his perch and attempted to confront her "What did I do?" he asked blocking her path.

"Liar, you've been staring at me all morning, and don't try to deny it, I've seen you." she said bluntly, stepping around him.

He wasn't done with her yet. "What makes you think I was looking at you?" he asked catching up with her.

Izuma smiled, this was fun. "Gosh, I don't know. You tell me tough guy." she said with a grin.

He growled in annoyance. "Think what you want, I wasn't looking at you." he said beginning to walk away.

"Sure … whatever you say Shippo." she said chucking her herbs near the fire in Keade's hut.

Inuyasha and Kagome had gotten dressed and heading back down the mountain. He carried her and her bag even though she insisted on carrying it. When she asked about his wound, he just scoffed and continued walking.

"Inuyasha, I'm fine … you don't need to carry me and my heavy bag if your stomach still hurts. I can walk you know." she said with a serous voice.

"Feh, I'm not weak. I just don't want my clumsy mate falling down these rocks." he said with a smile. He was happy that she was concerned about him and his wound did hurt a little. He liked carrying her, so she would have to just deal with it.

She pinched one of his ears. "I am not clumsy, I just fall sometimes." she said with a fake angry tone. She could never be mad at him even if she tried and hated it.

He laughed and suddenly set her down and nuzzled her face. "Damn I love you." he growled as she kissed him along his chin. He pulled her chin back up when he smelled salt, her tears. "Kagome … Kagome, are you okay? Talk to me, what's wrong?" he said in a panicked voice.

She looked at him with tear soaked eyes "I'm so sorry I left … i didn't mean to." she sobbed into his chest. He dropped her bag and hugged her tightly to his chest. He sat down and rocked her back and forth.

He fought back tears of his own as he spoke. "Don't you dare think that … you hear me? It is not your fault … get it?" he growled a little too harshly. "I'm sorry I wasn't there for you when Izuma was born, that I wasn't there for her ... everything!" he said and one drop of water betrayed him and fell on to her face.

She looked up at him and reached for his face. He leaned his head into her chest and she wiped his tears away with her thumb. "If I ever find the bastard who sealed the well …" he growled but Kagome cut him off.

"None of the matters now, I'm here." she coed into his ear. "I love you my strong and beautiful half demon." she said.

They sat there in silence for what seemed like the longest time. Kagome whispered sweet nothings into his ear. He wished they could never move. That he could hold her in his arms forever. Kagome finally broke the silence and stood on her feet, pulling her mate to his feet. He picked her bag back up and took her hand. "Ready Kagome?" he asked.

She nodded and he slowly led her down the rocks. She shrieked as she lost her footing but he caught her. He gave her an annoyed look. She protested when he picked her up and hoisted her on to his back.

"Sorry Kagome, lost your chance brat." he said teasingly.

"But I'm your brat." she said laying her head on his shoulder as he bounded further and down.

He smiled and kissed her hand. When they finally reached the ground, they walked back to the village in silence, hand in hand. Inuyasha was glad she was back, and he'd be damned if he was going to let her go back. He had to do something for her. He decided to ask the men of the village to help him build a hut so his mate and pup could have the home they deserved in this world.


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13

Izuma had sat up against a tree just outside the village all day, just staring into space. She missed her guy friend Koshi a lot, whom she had known since the second grade. He always understood her in a way no one else could. A lot of the other kids at school thought she was a freak. They were right but it still hurt her feelings. Koshi didn't care, he was one of the popular ones with the girls and they all thought he was weird by being friends with her. He was sacrificing so much and she didn't think she deserved any of it. She sighed and jumped down from her tree, sat at the base of it and before she knew it had drifted off to sleep.

Shippo stuffed the rest of his fish that he had cooked for his lunch into his mouth and decided to go look for Izuma. He didn't want to, but Inuyasha would kill him if Izuma got hurt. He took off into the forest and sniffed the air for her scent. He barely knew her was already trying to tell her what to do. When he picked up her scent, he ran faster and faster until the Sacred tree stood tall and mighty in front in front of him. He sighed in relief when he saw her sleeping against it, her beautiful, long silvery hair blowing in the wind. The clouds in the sky had turned a deadly shade of black and the trees shook, there was a storm coming. He figured he'd better wake her up before it hit.

He approached her slowly and knelt down in front of her. He reached out to tap her shoulder. "Izuma … Izuma, wake up." he said gently shaking her shoulder. Suddenly before he could avoid it, her arm lurched up and her fist caught him right on the nose. He staggered back and hissed in pain when the result of the punch hit him. "Ouch! Dammit, what was that for?" He said trying to put his nose back into place.

Izuma eyes shot open and she sat up, quickly apologizing. "Oh damn, I'm so so … oh it's you well that's okay then." she said standing up and brushing the dirt and leaves off herself.

Shippo stared at her as he tried to plug the flood of blood from his nose. "You didn't have to hit me! I was trying to wake you up. A storms coming and your father told me to watch you." he explained. At the fear of being hit again, he shakily got to his feet and backed away.

"One, don't sneak up on me when I'm sleeping. Two, I don't need a babysitter. I can take care of myself." she snapped pulling her hair up.

"So I've noticed." He grumbled as his nose finally stopped bleeding. "You broke my nose dammit!" he growled.

She walked right past him and headed toward the village. "Men are such babies." she mumbled as he caught up to her. "It would almost seem that you're afraid of my dad." she challenged.

His eyes grew mean. "I am not! I could take on Inuyasha any day and beat him." he said raising his chin high as the village came into sight.

An evil smile crept its way on to her face. "Really? I'll be sure to tell him that." she said as a few drops of rain had begun to fall.

"You wouldn't." he asked her with angry and slightly pleading eyes.

This fox was putty in her hands. "Oh I would." she said.

He glared at her as she smelled her parents as they entered the village. "This isn't over." he said threateningly. "We'll finish this later." he growled.

"You mean when my dad's not around." she said and he turned away, heading for Miroku and Sango's hut. She smiled to herself and went to greet her parents.

"Hey mom and … um … hi dad." she said as her mom gave her a kiss on the forehead. Inuyasha just stood there and awkwardly smiled at her. She could tell he wasn't very good with emotions.

"Sweetie … Sango and I are leaving to go to the hot spring for a few hours. Would you like to come with us?" her mother asked as Sango walked up to join her.

Izuma glanced at Shippo out of the corner of her eye. She had better apologize to him or he would just sit there on the river bank and sulk all day. "No thanks, I'll stay here." she said as Inuyasha gave her a suspicious glance.

Her mom gave both her and Inuyasha farewells and headed into the forest with the slayer beside her. Kagome stopped and looked at Sango. "Wait, what are we doing?" she asked looking up at the sky. The thick, black clouds ran chills down her spine. "Well, it's getting late. I better go help Kaede prepare supper. "C'mon Izuma, you can help too." she said and Izuma rolled her eyes. She looked back to Shippo with a regretful glance.

Sango saw Izuma's eyes and cleared her throat. "Um … let me help you Kagome. I need to talk to Kaede anyway." she said. Kagome shrugged and headed toward the old priestess's hut. Sango pulled her hair down and followed behind.

Izuma mouthed "Thank you." to the Slayer and she nodded. She then sighed and walked to the river's edge were the Fox demon sat. "Um … I'm sorry I hit you." she said.

Shippo looked at her, his green eyes glowing. "It's okay; I know it was an accident. I've had much worse." he said giving her a small smile.

She blushed and chucked a rock into the rushing river. "So … um, how about that revenge you were talking about, are you still mad at me?" she asked.

His smile grew wider. "No, I was never mad." he said standing up as the rain grew harder. He instinctively wrapped his arm around her shoulder to shield her from the icy rain. They smiled at each other as they entered the hut with the others.


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14

Inuyasha had wanted to try to keep Kagome occupied while he and some of the other villagers built their new hut up on a hill that overlooked the village. He managed to get Kaede to stall her with some pointless priestess training and "persuaded" Shippo to drag Izuma around the forest. He was determined to make the best hut in the village. When he and the other village men had finished, he thanked them and sighed in satisfaction at their work. It was the size of three huts and each room had a window. Kagome would love it, but he still hoped Izuma would. He barely knew her, but he had missed fourteen years of his pup's life and he wasn't going to miss anymore. He could only imagine what it must have been like for Kagome to raise Izuma on her own. His mate and pup would never be alone again as long as he was around.

He could hear Kagome arguing with one of the villagers to let her by, but the man wouldn't move. He chuckled and headed down the hill to where his love stood. A huge man stood in her way with her yelling at him. "I said move!' she screamed. When she saw Inuyasha, she stopped and just looked at him. The half demon grabbed him by his shirt and threw him aside. He took her in his arms and kissed her deeply and she giggled. "Told you to move." she said bluntly. The man stared at her in hate, stood up and walked away.

Inuyasha smiled at her and led her up the hill. "Wait, close your eyes Kagome." he said.

"Why?" she asked as he helped her further and further up.

"It's a surprise. I'm not showing you until you shut them." he said.

She growled and shut her lids. He took her hand and pulled her toward the hut. He stopped at the front of it. His mate was growing very impatient. "Now can I open them?" she asked with an irritated tone.

"Yeah." he said in amusement.

Her eyes opened and she gasped to the sight in front of her. She stared at him in amazement. "Did… did you build this?" she asked with tears in her eyes.

"Yeah, with a little help from the villagers. I thought they were a lot stronger than they looked." he said.

She smiled and tackled him into an embrace. She kissed him all over his face. "Thank you Inuyasha, it is the most beautiful hut in the world. I love you." she said between kisses.

"You're welcome Kagome. Want to go inside?" he asked. She nodded and he led her inside. He showed her the three rooms and the one that was theirs. Before he could react, Kagome threw herself at him and they fell on to a futon on the floor of their room. They lay there for the longest time and before they knew it had fallen asleep to the gentle sound of the rain hitting the rough wood of the hut.

Shippo and Izuma walked through the woods toward the lake. He had been dying to get her away from everyone else, and Inuyasha had made him. They approached the water and stared into the distance to the snow covered mountains. It was several moments before either of them spoke.

"It's really pretty here, there's nothing like this in Tokyo." Izuma said as a flock of birds flew overhead.

"Tokyo? That's the place on the other side of the well right?" Shippo asked.

Izuma nodded. "I wonder how my friend Koshi is doing." she said.

"Koshi?" Shippo asked as she let out a big sigh.

"I was supposed spend the summer with him, but I fell down the well. It was like something was calling me here. I miss him a lot." she said as a single tear rolled down her cheek. Shippo felt like he had to comfort her but she walked toward the water before he could lift a finger.

She looked back to him with a smile. "Well …no sense in moping around when it does no good." she said. She walked to the lake's edge, stripped down to her two piece red bathing suit and dived into the water. She swam around beneath the surface for a few seconds then poked her head above the water. She wiped hair from her face and looked up at Shippo. "C'mon Shippo, jump!" she said.

The fox demon shook his head. "No, I'll sit up here and keep watch." he said.

"Fine, then I guess I'll have to enjoy this all by myself." she said as she floated back to wet her hair.

Shippo groaned with surrender and leaped. He shivered as the cold water hit his body. He waded over to her and gave her an annoyed look. "There, happy?" he asked.

"Yeah, you never told me why you dragged me all the way out here. So … why did you?" she asked.

"Your dad asked me to, I think he wanted to do something for your mom." he explained.

"You mean he made you." she said and he shrugged. She quickly and tried to change the subject. "Think fast!" she said splashing him in the face. He swiped her back and they disappeared into a mess of waves and laughter. She raised her eyebrows to him and started to trudge with speed to the she shore. He chased her as she hoisted herself out of the water.

She squeezed her hair dry and suddenly felt hands pull it behind her head. Shippo ran his fingers through her hair and he felt her neck burn red from blush. She turned her head to the side and kissed his cheek. He wanted to kiss back, but screamed as she playfully knocked him into the water.


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 15

Shippo leaned up against the wall of Kaede's hut, watching Izuma as she played hide and seek with Miroku and Sango's children. The oldest child, their ten year old son Gento, stood facing a tree, his hands covering his face as he tried to count. Their two other children, eight year old boy Tamako and four year old girl Mamiko followed Izuma around as she looked for a spot. She never judged anyone just like Kagome. He inhaled her sweet scent as she clawed her way up a tree. Mamiko tried to follow but lost her grip and tumbled to ground. Her bottom lip trembled and she began to cry. Her two brothers laughed and pointed as her tears rolled down her face and hit the dirt. Suddenly, Izuma jumped down, scooped up Mamiko and glared at her brothers. "Don't make me tell your mother." she growled. They backed away, turned and ran. Izuma looked to the still crying Mamiko in her arms and smiled at her. "C'mon, number one rule. Never let them see you cry. You're okay, go play." she said setting Mamiko down. The tiny girl waved at her and ran off to join her brothers.

Izuma wiped the dirt from her pretty blue kimono that one of the village women had made for her. It had little yellow followers all over it and molded to her perfect figure. The woman also had made Kagome a gorgeous red one with tiny green leaves around the sleeves and above the ankles. Kagome had insisted that she would do whatever she could to repay her, but the woman just waved her away. She tries to argue, but Inuyasha stopped her. She felt better when he told her that the woman was very kind but overly stubborn. Kagome wished she could do something, but gave up after a while.

Shippo walked up to Izuma and helped her finish brushing off. "That kimono really does look good on you." he said as she pulled her hair up.

"Yeah, I love it too." she said, blushing as his hand brushed over her chest.

His eyes grew wide and he pulled away. "I'm sorry ... I-I didn't mean to …" he stuttered but she just laughed.

"C'mon stupid, come walk with me." she said and began to walk toward the forest. He snapped out of his trance and gawked at her. He had just … why hadn't she punched him? He groaned in confusion and sprinted to catch up to her.

Kagome twirled around in a circle, still marveling at her new kimono. Inuyasha sat up against the wall of their hut, smiling at his mate's happiness. He was so glad he'd asked that old bat to make these for Kagome and Izuma. The old woman refused him at first but when she heard that they were for his mate and pup, she reconsidered in an instant. Before he could take another breath, Kagome glided across the room and fell down into his lap.

"Do you like it?" he asked even though he already knew the answer. She nodded and connected her lips with his. He kissed her back and gently held her neck. They broke apart and he nipped at her cheek.

"Does that answer your question?" she teased as she wrapped her arms around his waist.

"M'hm." he said and nuzzled her neck. He pulled back to look at her. "Damn I love you." he said.

She smiled back at him. "I love you too, more than anything." she said and laid her against his chest and played with a stray piece of hair that was on his shoulder. She got up slowly and headed to her bag. "Hungry? I brought some ramen." she said and he had her full attention. He licked his lips as she heated up some water on the fire in the center of the hut.

Shippo followed Izuma through the woods. It was eerily quiet but he didn't think anything of it. She smiled at him as they approached the Sacred tree. She climbed up the roots and sat down, letting her head rest on the hard bark. Without thinking he went to sit next to her as she stared up at the bright blue sky. She spoke and he jumped a little at the sudden break of silence. "Wow, finding out you have a father in totally different world is a lot to take in. I believed it when I was little but began to think she was crazy when I got older. I didn't think this place was real." she said and he looked to her.

"It must have been hard growing up, not having a father around." he said.

"You have no idea." she said as her head somehow came to be on his shoulder.

He thought nothing of it and continued to talk. "Actually, I do. The Thunder Brothers killed my dad when I was seven. Inuyasha killed them and I decided to go with him and Kagome. After that, I started to see Inuyasha and Kagome a little like my guardians. Inuyasha taught me to stand up for myself and fight and so did Kagome." he explained.

She looked at him. "I never did get to thank you for waking me up when the storm was coming." she said and he looked at her in surprise.

"It was noth …" he said but he didn't get to finish as her lips met his. They kissed passionately, both slightly stunned at what was happening.


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter 16

Shippo and Izuma walked back to the village, hand in hand. They didn't talk, but just gave each other brief, sweet glances. He walked her through the village and headed to the hill where the huge hut sat. He could smell Inuyasha and Kagome inside, their hearts slow and relaxed. He figured they had fallen asleep and he didn't want to wake Inuyasha up. He looked to Izuma and cupped her chin.

Izuma looked up at him and her eyes grew wide. Last time she had checked, he was shorter than she was. Was he taller? She smiled at him and put her arms around his neck. He kissed here deeply and nosed her lips. He gave her one last loving squeeze and pulled back.

"See you tomorrow Izuma." he said and turned to walk away.

"See you tomorrow Shippo." she said, waved to him, pulled back the hut flap and shuffled in. She could hear her parents asleep from outside the first room. She decided not to wake them and continued down the hallway. The cool wood of the hut floor felt good beneath her bare feet. At the end of the short hall, there was a room that had its flap up and she assumed that was hers. She timidly walked in and smiled at what she saw. A futon lay on the ground with a small bright candle burning next to it. Pushed up against the wall stood a table with a stool under it and there on the table, sat her journal. The one she had out her thoughts in ever since she was ten. She sprinted over to it, picked it up and clutched it to her chest. Her mother had given it to her on her ninth birthday and she never left home without it. She set it back on the thin table, walked over to the door, loosened the flap and tied it shut. She yawned and fell down on to her comfy new bed and pulled the blanket up over herself. After she leaned over to blow out the flickering candle, she thought she heard a noise. She ignored it, leaned back and shut her eyes, not to know that a vengeful demon lurked just outside the hut.

Kagome opened her still sleep filled eyes, only to see two beautiful golden orbs staring into her brown ones. Inuyasha eyes examined her and he smiled. "Good morning Kagome, how did you sleep?" he asked kissing her cheek with the tips of his lips.

She giggled and stared back at him. "Fine, you scared me." she said.

He gave her an apologetic grin. "Sorry, I was watching you sleep." he confessed to her.

She looked to him with concern washing over her face. "Did you get any sleep?" she asked.

"Some, I just didn't feel like sleeping." he answered simply as she sat up and stretched.

She yawned and stood up, straightening her ruffled kimono. He let out a growl as he cracked his neck and got to his feet. He could hear his pup awake down the hall and smiled. He had a home, a family. Kagome put her arms around him from behind as he was about to go out to get some more wood for their low fire. He kissed her hands and unwound them from his waist. "I'll be right back, don't go anywhere." he said and darted out the door.

Kagome watched him head down the muddy hill and smiled. Her smile quickly faded as he disappeared from her view and she heard a startled scream from him. Several other screams followed his, followed by the growls and barks from what sounded like wolves. Wolves? As Kagome's eyes clouded with fear, the presence of jewel shards seemed to be coming closer and closer. "Inuyasha! Where are …" she yelled but her cry was cut short when a hand grabbed her hard around the waist and slung her over its shoulder. She looked down at her captor and she gasped in amazement.

"Finish off that damn mutt!" Koga said as he looked at her in hate. "You're mine, whether you like it or not. How dare that dog take you as his mate when I already claimed you as my woman!" he growled and turned to the wolves that ran up to him. "Yeah, take the pup too. I may have some use for her later." he said and the wolves dashed past them into the hut.

Kagome glared at her in disbelief and anger. "Don't you touch her! Leave us alone Koga, I mean it!" she said trying to get free of his tight arms. He ignored her and just looked down the hill where Inuyasha still was trying to fight off the many wolves that tackled him to the ground. She could feel his physical pain through their mate bond and a few tears fell to the ground. "Inuyasha!" she yelled down the hill. Just as Koga turned to leave, five or six wolves carried a struggling Izuma out of the hut. She tried to yell but her mouth had been gagged.

Suddenly, Kagome saw Inuyasha break from the mass of wolves and look up to the hut. "Kagome! Izuma! You damn wolf, get your hands off them!" he growled. Before he could move, more wolves tackled him to the ground.

"Inuyasha! Put me down Koga!" she yelled and Koga turned to the mountains as she saw Shippo running toward the hut. Izuma's eyes pleaded for him and he ran to her. He growled and through the wolves aside. Before he could grab her, Koga's fist came out of nowhere and collided with Shippo's face. The fox cried in pain and fell to the ground. More wolves covered him as Koga clutched Kagome and picked up Izuma with his free hand. Shippo could only watch in horror as the wolf prince disappeared into one of his dust storms.

"Izuma! Kagome!" he rasped as they were carried off into the distance.


	17. Chapter 17

Chapter 17

Koga headed west toward his den in the mountains. Kagome and Izuma struggled against his grip, but it was hopeless. Izuma finally had gotten irritated, got her gag free and yelled. "Hey! Hey pal! I'm talkin to you! You better let me and my mom go or I'll bash your skull in!" she growled as he got closer and closer to the waterfall that hid his home.

"Koga, let us go! I'm warning you, Inuyasha will come to kill you and this time I'll let him." Kagome said as a heavy rain began to fall. "I'm his mate, not yours. Why can't you except that?" she said as the wolf demon den came into view.

He ignored them both and jumped on to the boulders that led up to den. Izuma heard several voices and squinted through the thick rain. Several wolf demons sat out on the boulders, enjoying the cool rain. They greeted Koga as he passed and casted curious glances at the two women in his grasp. He acknowledged them and entered the den entrance behind the wall of water. Two wimpy looking wolf demons ran up to Koga and stared at Izuma and Kagome.

The one out of the two with a mohawk looked at Kagome and shock crossed his face. "Kagome? We all thought you were gone." he said.

"It's really good to see you again Kagome." the other slightly shorter one said. What was with these guys? It was like she made their freaking day just by being here.

Kagome sighed in defeat and waved to them both. "Hi Hakkaku, hi Ginta. How are you guys?' she asked and Izuma rolled her eyes.

The one that Izuma thought to be Ginta noticed her. "Who's the girl? She looks like Inuyasha." he said.

A rather rough looking wolf demon with scars on his face leaned down close to Izuma's face and tilted her chin up. "She's kinda cute." he growled. Izuma glared at him and jerked her chin away.

Before she could blink, Koga grabbed the man by the throat and flung him across the cave. He hit the wall and Izuma heard his head crack. Koga spun around and seethed at the rest of them. "Anyone touches them, they die! Get it?" he growled and they all nodded in fear. He pushed Kagome and Izuma on to what looked like a nest. It was comfortable but Izuma's attention was on the cave floor. It was littered with thousands of demon and human bones. She gave a nervous gulp. Nice group of guys to hang around with.

Koga just stared at them for a minute and left the cave in a hurry. A few minutes later, he returned with a huge deer and dropped it in front of them. "Eat." he instructed. Kagome looked at it, reached into her kimono and pulled out a stick of gum. Even if he was trying to be nice, it wasn't working. Izuma sat cross legged and started to chew on her fingernails. Koga looked at her and stood right over her.

"Why aren't you eating?" he asked in a mean tone.

Izuma snorted. "There is no damn way I'm going to eat that." she said and her mother glared at her. Izuma knew her mom hated it when she swore, but now was not the time to talk about it. "It smells like rotten meat and dirty wolf." she said and Koga lurched forward and got inches from her face.

"You listen to me you part dog brat! The only reason I haven't killed you yet is because I don't want to upset your mother. You two are the bait for that mutt! I'll teach him not to take what's mine!" he growled.

"You selfish, unimaginable bastard! Izuma has nothing to do with this. I will never be your mate and you know it!" Kagome yelled.

Izuma stared at her mother. "Go mom!" she said. She had never cursed, except for that one time in traffic.

Koga snorted and walked out of the cave. Just as he left, a boy walked up to Kagome and rubbed his arm. "Um… sorry about my father. He has not been thinking clearly since my mother got killed." he apologized.

Kagome looked him over. "You're Koga's son?" she asked with interest.

He nodded. "My name is Komaru."

Kagome wondered. "Who was your mom?" she asked with a curious face.

"The princess from our sister pack, Ayame." he said and Kagome looked like she was about to cry.

"I can't believe I just said all those horrible things to Koga." she said lowering her head.

"He still deserved it." Izuma muttered. She could see the resemblance between Koga and this boy. Brown hair, pointy ears and the same nasty wolf smell. The only thing different was his bright green eyes. Izuma could tell he was a ladies man already. He was cute, but she could never stomach his scent.

"Here, let me un-tie your hands and feet." he said. After he had finished with Kagome, he moved to Izuma. She pulled her limbs away and glared at him.

"Back off. I can do them myself." she said. Lifting her ankles up to her mouth and snapped the rope easily with her fangs. She snipped her hands too and pushed herself up. She flipped and landed on her feet. She was glad those five stupid years of gymnastics had finally paid off.

Komaru stared at her. What was that flea circus gawking at? When he approached her, her hand darted into her kimono and pulled out a small dagger. "Don't make me slit your throat. C'mon mom, let's get out of here, it stinks." she said. Kagome stood up and clutched her daughter's arm.

As they both approached the cave entrance, Komaru stepped in front of them. "Please don't take this the wrong way but you can't leave." he said.

Izuma let go of her mom and tackled Komaru, wrapping her arm around his neck in a choke hold. She put the tip of the dagger to his back and hissed in his ears. "What was that?" she asked.

He shook his head with a gulp. "Nothing." He said.

"That's what I thought, start walking." she instructed. He timidly walked until they were outside the cave. Izuma laughed inside her head, what a baby.


	18. Chapter 18

Chapter 18

"IRON – REAVER!" Inuyasha yelled as he swiped at the persistent wolves. Every time he got to his feet, they attacked. It was like they were trying to stall him. He finally fought them off with help of Shippo. Blood pooled around the slain ones while others retreated into the woods with their tears between their legs. Howls echoed through the misty morning air as he raced up to the hut. The air around it and inside made him wrinkle his nose, wolf stench. One wolf's scent stood out among all the others, Koga. He screamed in rage and stormed out of the hut. Shippo ran up to meet him, his body banged up with cuts and bruises. They both skidded down the hill and could see Miroku and Sango ready to go. "Damn that coward of a wolf! How dare he lay a finger on my mate and pup! I'll rip him to shreds!" he seethed.

"Calm down Inuyasha, Koga must have a reason why he kidnaped them. You know Koga would never harm Kagome in any way and he won't hurt Izuma when she's around. We need to figure out what to do." Miroku said with a Sango.

"We don't have time to sit around and think!" Inuyasha said with a snarl.

"I think Miroku is right Inuyasha. Koga's not stupid, it could all be a trap." she said.

"If you won't help me, go to hell!" He yelled and ran off, headed for the mountains. Shippo looked at them both and followed behind him. He wasn't about to let Izuma and Kagome stay with Koga.

Sango rolled her eyes in frustration and turned to her three tired looking children emerging from their hut. She kneeled down and looked at her oldest. "Gento, take your brother and sister and go to Lady Keade's. Be on your best behavior for her and tell her we will be back soon." she said.

Gento yawned and rubbed his eyes. "Okay Mama." he said.

She reached out to hug them and kissed their faces. After nudging them in direction toward the old priestess's home, she turned to her husband. "C'mon Miroku, we can fight it out if it's a trap." she said in her most persuading voice.

He sighed in defeat and nodded. "You're right my dear." he said.

She smiled and quickly but lovingly kissed him. She pulled away and turned to their hut. "Kirara!" called and the tiny demon cat trotted out the door with a mew. She looked at her partner's face and transformed, hissing and pawing at the ground. Sango climbed on to her back and so did Miroku. "Ready Miroku?" she asked. After getting the okay from him, she patted Kirara. "Alright Kirara, follow Inuyasha and Shippo!" she instructed. The demon cat growled in response, got a running start and soared up into the sky. Kirara's eyes followed the shape of red that raced from tree to tree up the mountain with a red headed, fluffy tailed form lagging behind. She earned gasps from her passengers as she dived toward the ground. Shippo saw them coming and grabbed Sango's out reached hand. She swung him on behind Miroku and smiled at him. "Need a lift Shippo?" she asked.

"Thanks you guys. Hurry up Kirara, Inuyasha is getting ahead!" he yelled over the wind. The two tailed cat glided back upward and picked up her speed. She pursued the half demon until she kept up as she flew right over him. The party headed further west and further west into the mountains.

Inuyasha followed the strong, clear stink of Koga, mixed along with sweet smells of his Kagome and Izuma. The scents began to grow a little faint because of the still falling and he growled in frustration. "I'm coming you two, just hold on!" he said as he pulled the wet hair from his face. His already fading trail ended and he spotted a waterfall. He could see many wolves outside on the rocks and quickened his speed. "So that mangy wolf hasn't moved his pack after all these years." he mumbled to himself. He figured since Naraku was still around, Koga would have moved it to prevent more bloodshed of his pack members. Now that Kagome was back, he wondered if the bastard would show up to get try to get the shards from her. He would die before he let that happen. Everyone knew what would happen if he completed the jewel. He approached his destination and Kirara soared down to join him.

"That's it Kirara, down there!" Sango said as the rain grew harder. Kirara landed and everyone slide of her and followed Inuyasha as he bounded up to the pack, his speed fueled by anger. Sango had a feeling that they were in for a real fight, something none of them had seen in years. She just hoped they all got away from it okay, alive. Miroku and Shippo gave her a reassuring glance as the wolf prince's came into view.


	19. Chapter 19

Chapter 19

Every wolf in the pack watched as Izuma led Komaru out from behind the waterfall at knife point. Kagome followed behind her in a hurry. She was amazed at her daughter. The girl was so much like her father, so brave. It was still raining and Kagome had to squint in order to see. She almost slipped from the slick rocks but caught herself in time. She was suddenly pushed aside with such force that her pride was cut short. Her feet slid and she landed on her hands hard. She fell back on to her butt and stared at Koga in annoyance.

"What are you doing? Let him go!" Koga yelled. He took a step forward toward them.

"I wouldn't do that. Back up or he dies." Izuma said, completely at ease as she pressed the tip of the knife to closer to his son's back. She didn't pierce his flesh, but Koga knew she wasn't playing around. He stood and just looked at her.

Suddenly, Kagome heard something over the sound of the rain. Izuma must have heard it too because her ears pricked and she pushed Komaru to the ground. She joined her mom and looked down toward the village. She thought she saw through the rain, a speck of red. "Dad! Dad, we're here! Up here!" she yelled down into the trees.

"Inuyasha!" Kagome called as she felt Koga choke her around the neck. "Help us! Koga, get off of me! Inuyasha!" she gasped but his hold grew tighter and she couldn't breathe.

She heard Izuma yelp in pain as a wolf clamped its teeth around her ankle. "Ouch! Dammit, let go of my foot!" she screamed as it pulled her down.

"KAGOME! IZUMA!" Inuyasha yelled as he appeared out of the trees. He caught Koga by surprise and brought Tetsusaiga's blade hard down on to his back. Koga cried in pain and released Kagome. She fell to the ground fainted from the lack of air. Inuyasha pulled the wolf of Izuma and threw it into the waterfall. She limped and her foot buckled. Inuyasha was relieved when Shippo caught her as she was about to hit the ground.

Shippo's eyes clouded with worry and clutched her to his chest. "Izuma, are you okay?" he asked.

She nodded and motioned to her foot. "Yeah, but that one did a number on my foot." she said while gritting her teeth. He brought his arm under her legs and scooped her up. She wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed him and he kissed her back. They broke apart and looked back at Inuyasha and Kagome.

Inuyasha rocked Kagome gently back and forth in his arms. If it hadn't been raining, Shippo could have sworn he saw tears running down the half demon's face.

"Kagome! C'mon! Kagome, wake up!" he said in fear. He sighed when she opened her eyes weakly and looked up at him.

"Inu … asha?" she said and he kissed her gently. His eyes turned deadly with malice as he looked to the injured wolf on the ground, lying in a pool of blood. As he raised Tetsusaiga, Kagome pulled at his sleeve and he looked to her.

"Inuyasha … don't kill him, Ayame died and he …" she said as Shippo carried Izuma to Kirara and placed her on the demon cats back between Miroku and Sango.

Kagome coughed as Inuyasha kneeled down and cut the shards from the knocked out wolf demon. He stuffed them into his rob and grabbed Koga by the throat. "If you ever come near either of them again, you'll be dead. You're worthless without your shards." He growled and dropped him. He rose and headed down the rocks, Kagome nestled securely in his arms. Shippo stepped in front of, a look of confusion on his face. "Move Shippo." he growled with irritation.

Shippo stood his ground. "What are you doing Inuyasha? Finish him off." he said.

The half demon looked back at the still crumpled wolf on the ground. "No, I won't kill him now. He's injured and he has lost his shards, it wouldn't be much of a fight. Worthless piece of trash. I know it would upset Kagome too." he explained, smiling at the weak woman in his arms. He stepped around the awestruck fox demon and jumped down the rocks, into the woods.

Shippo stared after him in amazement. Inuyasha had never walked away from a battle with Koga. He decided that there was no use arguing and walked over to Kirara and everyone. He climbed on and shared glances with Miroku and Sango. Izuma got of Kirara, limped to him and he hoisted her in front of him. He hugged himself to her and looked back at the wolves. They gathered around Koga and lifted him from the ground. The prince cried in pain as they carried him into their dry den.

Sango patted Kirara on the head, signaling for her to leave. "C'mon Kirara, let's go home." the slayer said and she mewed in agreement. She pushed of from the ground and flew through the still pouring rain.

Inuyasha sprinted to their hut and rushed inside. After throwing a few logs on smoking fire, he sat down with a shaking Kagome in his arms. He stripped himself and her down and sat in front of the now blazing fire. Draping a blanket over them both, he nuzzled at her and rubbed her freezing form all over, trying to warm her up.

She leaned into his chest and let out a violet sneeze. He put his palm to her head and growled. "Dammit, you have a fever. Damn that wolf to hell for ever laying a hand on you. If I ever …" he said but she put her icy fingers to his lips.

"Y- You came, that's all m-matters." she said.

He kissed her fingers and put his cheek to her wet hair. He held her in silence, tracing her face with his claws until she eventually drifted off to sleep. He laid her down and wrapped his arm protectively around her. He pulled the blanket over them and sighed. It was the middle of the day, but it didn't seem like it. The rain clouds had blocked the sun and casted a sickening grey around the land. He smelled the others as they arrived along with the smell of fear and rain.

Shippo helped Izuma off Kirara and carried her to Keade's. The old woman was going to ask what had happened, but didn't get a chance to. Izuma's blood ran from her bitten ankle and Keade quickly dressed it and gave her some herbs to ease the pain. When Keade insisted that she needed to stay there so she could watch her wound for infection, Izuma agreed with a lot of coaxing from Shippo. He sat with her in the hut after Miroku and Sango herded their children home. Izuma sulked and Shippo rolled his eyes.

"I don't know why she wouldn't let me leave, I feel fine." Izuma said.

"I know. I'll take you home later. She just wants to make sure you don't get sick." he said.

She sighed and crossed her arms. Her foot did hurt a lot. Just as long as Shippo was here, she could take it.


	20. Chapter 20

Chapter 20

Inuyasha awoke from sleep a few hours later. Kagome had stopped shaking … so he figured that was a good sign. She slept soundly in his arms, coughing some but he paid no mind to it. Her fever had gone down also and she didn't feel cold to him. He snuggled back down next to her and her eyes opened at the sudden movement.

"Sorry, did I wake you?" he asked in regret. She shook her head, leaned up and kissed him. She molded her body to his as he pulled her on top of him. She laughed and laid her head on his chest.

"I knew you would come, you always do. Thank you." she coed. She looked to the window and smiled at the sun light pouring from the clouds. "I didn't know what would have happened. Koga seemed …" she said but paused.

Inuyasha cupped her cheek and looked at her. "Seemed what?" he asked.

"Desperate… like having me there helped him in some way. His son Komaru told me that Ayame, his mother and Koga's mate, was murdered." she said. Inuyasha bit his lip in thought and sighed.

"Inuyasha, do think Naraku has something to do with this?" she asked.

"Yeah, I do. I still think Koga would have tried to take you even if that bastard wasn't involved. I'm just glad I got you and Izuma back." he explained. He sat up and kissed her as she stretched.

"Where is Izuma anyway?" she asked.

"With Shippo and Keade probably. Her foot got bitten by one of those wolves." he said and her eyes grew wide with worry. "Don't worry, she's fine. I can hear her outside with that little runt right now." he said with a growl.

Kagome smiled at him. "I think they like each other." she said.

He snorted in agreement. "Damn right they do, a little too much." he said and she just laughed at the expression on his face. "What?" he asked.

"I can see that fatherly instinct starting to shine through." she said and he just blushed. She kissed him again and got to her feet. "And it is so cute." she said. Her kimono was almost dry the way he had hung their clothes beside the fire. She put it on and walked over to her bag. She pulled her hair back in a messy bun as he was tying the fire rat around his waist. She walked over to the far wall and picked up her sacred arrows that he had kept all the years she was gone. 'C'mon, let's go out to the field and practice. I haven't shot an arrow in years, I'm a little rusty." she said. He tied Tetsusaiga to his waist and followed her out into the afternoon air.

"Izuma, I don't think you should be walking on that yet." Shippo said but she just shrugged him off.

"Shippo, my foot feels fine." she said.

He didn't understand it and neither did Keade. It had only been an hour and she was walking like normal. He decided not to push it at the risk of getting hit. No limp, winces or anything. He followed behind her every step of the way as she headed home.

Izuma spotted her mom and dad out in the fields outside the village. Her mom shot arrows at a nearby tree, which strung a pink light across the air and clinked against the tree. Her father swung around his sword with great skill and slashed it at an old stump that crumpled from the sudden impact. Her mom waved them over and they shuffled over to them.

"Hi honey, how does your foot feel?" Kagome asked as Inuyasha walked up with Tetsusaiga resting on his shoulder.

"Fine, I don't even feel it." she said absentmindedly kicking a rock with her foot. It skipped a few times and landed in a mud puddle with a clunk. Little water drops scattered around and on her feet, making them tingle.

"That's good." Kagome said. She let out a yawn and scratched her arm. Inuyasha cracked his neck and looped and arm around her waist. "You know baby, your Birthday is coming up." she said with a smile.

Izuma's eyes lit up. "Oh yeah … I forgot about It." she said. She mentally slapped herself for being so stupid.

Kagome laughed and was a little stunned. Izuma had always dropped hints around for what she wanted each year during her special day, months before it. "Who are you and what have you done with my little girl?" she teased.

"Whatever mom." Izuma said biting her lip.

"What is a Birth-day?" Inuyasha asked and Shippo nodded.

Were these guys kidding? "It's only the best day of the year." she said in dull voice. She knew they were from the past, but c'mon!

Kagome cleared her throat and looked to them both. "A Birthday is a day of the year when in my time, people celebrate the day in which someone was born." she said. She sighed and rubbed her eyes. "I'm ready to go to bed." she said as her stomach growled in protest. "Let's go home and eat. Want to have dinner at our hut tonight Shippo?" she asked and the fox demon nodded.

They all made their way back to into the village. When Inuyasha and Kagome disappeared into the trees, Shippo pulled Izuma into his arms and kissed her. They pulled apart and followed, fingers tangled together until they reached the hut.


	21. Chapter 21

Chapter 21

"Hey … Inuyasha." Kagome said as the half demon sat down beside her.

"Yeah Kagome." he answered as she snuggled into his side.

"I wondered if … never mind." she said but changed the subject quickly.

"What is it?" he asked her.

"Nothing, forget it." she said but he grabbed her chin as she tried to look away.

"What Kagome? Tell me." he said and she gulped.

"Do … you think there would be a way for us to go back to my era for a day?" she asked and he growled.

"Why?" he asked.

"Just to see my family and get Izuma's present." she said. She gasped in surprise when he pulled her into his arms.

"I don't want to lose you again." he whimpered. He actually sounded scared.

Kagome kissed his neck and his hold grew tighter. He crushed her to his chest and fiercely locked his lips with hers. This kiss frightened her but she just went with it. He bit at her bottom lip and she ran her tongue over his teeth. He could taste blood her as he lifted her off the floor, the bitter, rosy liquid running down his lips. She moaned as they somehow ended up on the hut floor. Being careful not to scratch her delicate skin, his clawed hands explored her body.

With all of their clothes scattered around the warm room, Inuyasha hovered above her. When his lower body moved, she squealed in pleasure and he smiled. He was gentle at first but soon her body held rhythm with his. When she was about to scream, his mouth silenced hers. After what seemed like the longest time, they laid next to each other, gasping for air.

A smile crept on Kagome's face. "Is that a yes?" she asked with a laugh.

He chuckled and licked her cheek. "You know I always want you to be happy Kagome, and if trying to go back through the well is what it takes … then we will." he said and his ears dropped flat.

She kissed his hands as they wrapped around her middle. "Thank you Inuyasha." she said.

"Keh, whatever … and Thank you, for a hell of a night." he said and she blushed. He rubbed her back in gentle motions and pulled his kimono over them. She sighed and he grinned. He thought her sigh was the sweetest sound in the world, next to the noises she made when they mated for the first time. He shook his head and rested it head on hers. He could tell she was asleep by her gentle breathing. He nuzzled her neck and whispered in her ear. "I love you … so much." he said and closed his eyes.

~*Kagome ran through the woods in terror with a human Inuyasha's arm around her neck. He had been stabbed in the chest and blood dripped on to the ground below. He gasped for air as she pushed through the bushes toward the village. He fell to his knees in pain, clutching his chest.

Kagome knelt down next to him in panic, tears streaming down her face . "No! Inuyasha … C'mon, get up!" she wailed but to no avail.

Blood ran from the edges of his lips as he spoke. "Ka … ome, get away! R-Run!" he said as his voice faded. One last breath escaped his body and his eyes slid shut.

Kagome tried to carry him, but she wasn't strong enough. She fell to the ground and dropped her head to his chest. A thin layer of his blood coated her cheek as she lifted it. "Inuyasha! Inuyasha? No… no…" she cried but he didn't answer. She looked around in fear as she heard footsteps approaching. "Go away, leave us alone!" she yelled but her voice was cut short. A tall dark figure yanked with cold red eyes yanked her back. She stumbled and fell on to her elbows. The stranger just stared at her and looked back to Inuyasha. " Please, leave me alone." she whimpered.

The stranger drew his sword and ran his hand along the blade. Blood beaded on his finger and he pulled back in satisfaction. He put it to his mouth and licked the cut clean. His eyes burned as he raised the sword and pointed it at her. He swung it and it struck her quickly.

"NO!" she said as her blood covered the ground. She felt no pain but her vision turned from red to a deadly black. She could hear the man's evil laugh as she was swallowed by darkness.*~

"Kagome! Kagome, wake up!" Inuyasha yelled frantically.

He shook her and she awoke in a scared confusion. "Oh! Where am … Inuyasha!" she said and hugged him tightly. Tears spilled from her eyes and he wiped them away.

"Kagome? Did you have a nightmare?" he asked.

She nodded and his arms snaked around her. "It's okay… shh … shh, I'm here, its over." he said and she sniffed. He held her until she stopped shaking and looked up at him. "Are you okay. You were twitching and moaning in you sleep." he asked, his voice thick with concern. He licked her neck and tried to comfort her. When she hid her face in his chest, he cupped her chin and pulled it up to his face.

"It was horrible." she whimpered.

"Tell me about it." he said gently. When she was silent, he kissed her cheek. "Please Kagome." he said.

She hesitated and swallowed. "We … we were in the forest, and someone had killed you in your human form. It seemed so real …" she said and his arms constricted around her like iron snakes.

"I'm here …go back to sleep. I'll never leave you, never." he coed in her ear as she wormed back into her comfortable position in his warm, soft arms. He stayed up to watch her the whole night, stroking her soft face with his knuckles. She was still the rest of the night, but he didn't take his eyes off her, even for a moment.


	22. Chapter 22

Chapter 22

Kagome had been a little shaky all morning. When Izuma pulled back her door and walked in, her mom greeted her with a timid smile. "Good morning honey." she said as she poured some soup into a bowl for Inuyasha.

"Morning mom." she said with a yawn. She sat down next to her dad and pulled her hair up. Inuyasha gave her a smile and accepted the food from Kagome. He winked at her and Izuma rolled her eyes.

"You need to eat something Kagome." Inuyasha said as she sat down without a meal in her hand.

"I'm not really hungry." she said rubbing her stomach. The previous night's events had played back in her mind over and over. The very thought of what she had seen made her insides jump.

"Izuma! You awake?" Shippo yelled from outside.

Izuma's eyes lit up. "Bye mom, bye dad! I'm going outside with Shippo." she said, hopped up and raced out the door.

Kagome sighed and slid down against the wall, holding her head. Inuyasha set down his food and crossed the room toward her. "What's wrong Kagome?" he asked.

Her head throbbed as she spoke. "It's that dream …" she murmured. He sat down and pulled her into his lap. She leaned back against his chest and closed her eyes.

"You're scaring me … nothing is going to happen." he assured her.

"How do you know? I keep seeing him standing over me …" she said and tears fell down her cheeks. "He killed you; I was covered in your blood." she said.

He nosed her neck and kissed it. "It was just a dream Kagome." he said.

"Your right, I'm fine. It just scared me a lot." she said, kissing his chin.

Inuyasha grabbed his soup from the floor and placed it in her hands. "Here, eat this." he said.

Kagome stared into the bowl and the smell of boar meat hit her. It smelled like it wasn't done, but she swallowed a spoon or two. When the liquid hit her stomach, she turned green and spit it up back into the bowl, along with last night's dinner. Inuyasha snatched it from her and held her as she continued to vomit. "There's something wrong with that. I don't think its done." she said.

He sniffed it and looked at her in confusion. "No it doesn't, are you okay? Maybe you're sick." he asked in worry.

"No Inuyasha, I don't think I'm sick." she said with a smile.

It took him a minute him a minute to catch on, but he gave her a big, blinding toothy grin and kissed her. "You mean you're …" he said.

She nodded and he hugged her tight to his chest. She thought she saw tears I his eyes but didn't get a chance to see. He kissed her deeply and ran his and pushed some hair behind her ear. "I love you Kagome." he said.

"I love you too." she whispered. They lay on the floor together, just staring at each other. Inuyasha eyes drifted occasionally down to her stomach and back up.

Izuma and Shippo sat up in a tree in the field and looked beyond the forest to the tall mountains. She thought about when Koga had kidnapped her and her mom.

"This is really high." Shippo said as he looked down. They were at least sixty feet above the ground.

"No, it's not that bad." she said with a slight hint of amusement.

"Yes it is, you… tree climber." he said.

She laughed and climbed higher. "No its not, we're good." she said.

He followed her up the tree with great haste. She was so nimble and fast that he was out of breath by the time they reached the top.

"I wonder why Koga took mom and me. He must have had a reason for it." she said.

"Since Ayame was killed, I guess he wanted another mate to replace her." he answered. Izuma shuddered at the thought of her mom and that nasty smelling wolf.

"No, that can't be it." he said mentally hitting himself.

"Why?" she asked suddenly interested.

"Because, she couldn't become his mate. When a demon takes a mate, they become bound together for life." he said.

Izuma looked at him. "Could the bind be removed?" she asked.

Shippo shrugged his shoulders and sighed. "I don't know … maybe." he said.

Izuma yawned and looked at the sun. The wet leaves on the tree from the rain reflected the sun light. It made the whole tree sparkle like one big diamond. She felt a warm hand clasp hers against the bark of the oak tree. Shippo smiled at her and kissed her shoulder. She laid her head against his and closed her eyes. This was how she wished every day of her new and exciting life could be. Shippo sniffed her hair and blinked at the bright glare of the sun.

Izuma stretched her arms over her head and smiled at him. "Well, I'm hungry. Want to go back to the village and get something to eat?" she asked.

"Yeah, sure." he said.

She smiled wider and pushed herself off the branch they were sitting on. Shippo watched as she swung from branch to branch down the tree like a monkey demon. When she reached the final one, she let go, did three flips and landed gracefully on her feet.

"Show off!" he yelled down to her.

"What's wrong Shippo? You afraid?" she teased with a smile.

"No, I'm just … um … taking my time!" he said stupidly. Taking his time? What a dumb explanation.

She laughed and walked down the path out of the woods. He hung on one of the branches and slowly made his way down the tree. He slipped suddenly, hit a few limbs and fell on his back on the leave covered ground. "Ouch!" he growled.

"C'mon slow poke!" she yelled over her shoulder.

He got clumsily to his feet and limped after her. She was so lucky Inuyasha was her father … and that he was in love with her.


	23. Chapter 23

Chapter 23

Koga stood on the ledge outside his den, looking at the sunset. He could not believe that damn mutt face took his jewel shards. Now he was just like the worthless trash he commanded, weaklings. He would give anything to watch that dog and that little brat of theirs die. He had to get Kagome back … she was his. The other wolves had stayed clear of him after it had happened. They knew he was on a short fuse until he got his revenge.

Kagome unloaded her bag and set everything in the corner. Inuyasha had agreed that they would leave before sunset. She carried the light bag out of the hut to find Inuyasha waiting for her. He kissed her and hugged her tightly. "Ready?" she asked.

He growled and nodded. "Ready as I'll ever be." he said.

Izuma approached with a tired looking Shippo behind her. "What's going on?" she asked.

Kagome looked at Inuyasha then back to her. "Your dad and I are going to try to get through the well. Want to go?" she asked.

Izuma's eyes widened. "Yeah I want to go." she said and Shippo's mouth dropped. She turned to him and noticed his expression. "Can Shippo go too?" she asked.

Kagome bit her lip in thought. "Well, I don't know dear. It is a possibility, you got through. I guess it is worth a try." she said.

Inuyasha was starting to grow a little antsy. "Can we go, we'll know if he can get through when we get there." he said.

Kagome clapped her hands together and started to walk. Inuyasha rolled his eyes and followed her. Izuma took a step but Shippo's hand caught hers. He stared at her and with worry.

"What's wrong Shippo?" she asked.

"What if I can't get through and you can?" he asked.

Izuma touched his face. "Then I won't go." she said with a firm voice.

He shrugged and shook his head. "Don't you want to go?" he asked.

"Yeah, but not forever stupid. I have nothing to keep me in that era." she said.

He looked doubtful and she put her hands on her hips. "What? Do think I'm lying?" she asked.

"What about that Koshi guy?" he asked with a hint of guilt.

"You have got to be kidding me, you're jealous? He's my friend, that's all." she said. She didn't wait for him to respond and stormed off to catch up to her parents. Shippo ran after her but she ignored him. He hung back a little as she passed her parents on the way into the forest.

Inuyasha looked over his shoulder and glared at him but Kagome hit his arm. "It is none of your business so drop it." she instructed.

He scowled and crossed his arms. "Whatever … ill kill him later." he said as they approached the well.

Izuma did not hesitate when she reached the edge but jumped. Kagome was relieved when a blue light shined from within it. Kagome held Inuyasha's hand as she looked into the darkness. He looked at her curled his arm around her waist. She smiled and craned her neck in Shippo's direction. 'C'mon Shippo, take my hand." she said.

The fox gulped and clasped her hand tight. Inuyasha leaped in without warning and fell. Kagome pulled Shippo along as they floated through sparkling light. The light faded and Inuyasha felt the cool dirt of the well.

Kagome looked up with a hopeful smile. "Did it work?" she asked not to any one person.

Inuyasha sniffed the air and could smell the revolting tang from what Kagome called the city. "Yeah it did, I can smell it." he said. He grinned when she and Izuma eyes brightened. Shippo stared up at the well entrance in wonder, clearly noticing the change in scent as well.

Kagome looked at everyone when they had not moved. "Well … lets go." she said. Inuyasha snapped out of his trance, put his arm around her waist and leaped up and out. When Izuma prepared to start climbing, Shippo offered to help. She glared at him and pulled herself up along the vines in a hurry. He sighed and jumped up after her. They were in a dark room with a wooden floor and a low ceiling. He followed Izuma up the shrine steps and gasped as she slid back the shrine door.

Inuyasha and Kagome walked across the beautiful shrine grounds to her house on the tip of the property. Shippo and Izuma approached as Kagome pulled the key out of her kimono, unlocked the door and pulled it back. Shippo looked around as she let them all inside.

Inuyasha examined the room, seeing that it had not changed a bit. He could smell the tasty aroma of the ramen in the kitchen, the scents of his mate and pup all around the home. It was really great they had not been separated this time.

Kagome set her bag down and kicked her shoes off. "Anyone hungry? I know I am." she said rubbing her stomach as it rumbled.

They all replied in agreement and she smiled. She always wondered how her mom felt when she had family over, wanting to cook for so many people. She was also starving from being pregnant. She hoped that this pregnancy would be like Izuma's, which had only been five months. She could not wait to see Izuma's reaction when she found out, she had always wanted a little brother or sister.

"Mom, I'm going to take a shower before dinner." Izuma said and headed for the stairs.

"Okay honey." Kagome said not really paying any attention as she rummaged through the cabinets for some ramen. "Weird, I can't find it." she said.

"Find what?" Inuyasha asked.

"The Ramen. I could have sworn I bought some before I left." she said completely confused. As he was about to assist her, she stepped forward and her nose sniffed around the shelves. She smiled in satisfaction as she pulled out four large containers of beef ramen and laid them on the counter. Inuyasha stared at her as she began to boil some water. He had no idea her nose was that strong, those ramen had even took him a minute to sniff out. He shrugged and joined a mesmerized Shippo on the couch in front of the TV.


	24. Chapter 24

Chapter 24

Kagome poured the hot water into the four ramen containers on the counter and set them all at the table. Izuma walked down the steps in her pajamas, running a comb through her knotted hair. She sat down in front of the table and winced as the comb snagged one of her ears. "Ouch! Damn thing!" she growled.

Kagome caught the comb as Izuma chucked it across the room, rubbing the back of her head. "Here, let me help." she said and got on her knees behind her now sulking daughter. She brushed the snarls out slowly, starting at the ends. When she was done, Izuma handed her a hair tie and rolled her eyes. Kagome pulled her hair back so she could braid it and spoke. "What's the matter baby?" she asked.

Izuma glanced into the living room and picked at her fingernails. "I'm ticked off at Shippo." she mumbled.

Kagome raised her eye brows. "Uh oh … what did he do?" she asked.

"He got all mad when I brought up wanting to hang out with Koshi." she said with a laugh.

"It's a jealous thing, all men get like that when they are around a girl they like." she said as Inuyasha walked in and sat down across from them.

"He's going to feel stupid when he finds out Koshi is gay." Izuma said.

Kagome stood up and kissed the top of her head. "Exactly, that's why you shouldn't worry about it." she said

"What's gay?" Inuyasha asked when Kagome sat down next to him and put her head on his shoulder.

A few seconds after the silence in the room, both girls busted out laughing. Inuyasha stared at them both in confusion. "Keh, women. What's so funny?" he asked his still giggling mate.

She wiped the pooling tears from her eyes and passed him his portion of ramen and a pair of chopsticks. "Nothing." she said.

The half demon shrugged and started shoveling the noodles into his mouth. Kagome handed Izuma hers and looked over her shoulder to Shippo. "Shippo, dinner's ready." she said. The fox pushed himself of the comfy couch and walked over, sat and Kagome put some noodles in front of him. "There you go, I hope you like chicken." she said with a smile.

"Thanks Kagome." he said and stared into his cup. He could feel Izuma's eyes on him and stuck his chopsticks into his mouth. Kagome reminded him so much of his mother. He shook his head, she was his mother, the closest thing he had to one anyway.

Izuma gave him a sideways glance, finished her ramen and walked into the living room. She plopped down on to the couch and looked for the remote. Just as she was about to grab it from the coffee table, she felt something rub against her leg. There sitting on the floor staring up at her was her family's hundred year old cat Buyo. "Hey buddy. How are you stupid cat, how are you?" she asked scratching his ears.

"Merrow." he said and gave a huge yawn. He trotted over to a laundry basket beside the TV and snuggled into its contents. Izuma sighed and got up off the couch, heading for the stairs.

Buyo lumbered after her but Inuyasha caught him by his tail. "Hey cat!" he said picking the feline by his tail. Izuma had to see this. Wait for it … wait for it…

"MEOW!" he screeched and swiped a paw at Inuyasha's face. He just laughed and swung the cat in the air higher.

"Inuyasha, put Buyo down." Kagome said. He glared at her and threw the irritable cat back toward the living room. He made a loud thud as he hit the carpet. He rolled a few times, got up and shook his fur. Kagome laughed and got a bag of cat food from the cabinet. "I still haven't figured out how that cat is still alive. Buyo! Food!" she chimed. The cat galloped into the kitchen as Kagome taped the side of his bowl. He dug into the food with quick precision. "Geez Buyo, hungry much? We were only gone for a while, plus there are plenty of fat mice outside in the well house. Lazy cat, that's what the cat flap is for." she scolded. He purred and licked his paws of any leftovers. While washing his face, the doorbell rang.

"I got it!" Izuma said and ran to the door. She opened it and a smile hit her face. Koshi and her other friend Yami stood in the door way. "Hey guys! What's up?" she said reaching out to hug them both.

"Nothing much, we were …" Koshi said but paused as Kagome walked to the door.

"Hi you two, want to come in?" she asked in a warm voice.

"Thanks Mrs. H. Oh my gosh, I love you kimono." Koshi said as he and Yami stepped inside.

"I like it too, it's really pretty." Yami said.

Kagome dried her wet hands on a dish towel and smiled at them. "Thank you very much. Now what brings you both here?" she asked.

"We were both going to see that new romantic comedy movie called "I Now Pronounce You Man and Sushi" and wanted to know if Izuma wanted to come with us. We might swing by that pizza place on the way back too." Yami said pulling some hair behind her ear.

"It is supposed to be hilarious." Koshi added. "Can she come?" he asked.

"It's okay with me, you want to go Izuma?" Kagome asked.

"Yeah I do. Just give me a minute to get dressed." she said and ran up the stairs.

"Hurry up girlie! It starts at seven!" Koshi yelled after her. His eyes drifted into the dining room where a pair of confused demon eyes stared at him. "Mrs. Higurashi, I don't meen to be rude but what's with the costumes?" he asked casually.

Kagome let out a breath of relief, he thought they were costumes. "We got bored and made up a cosplay night." she said, mentally patting herself on the back. That was probably one of the best excuses she had ever come up with since she was little.

Izuma sped down the steps, dressed in a pair of blue jeans, a blue T-shirt, flip-flops and she had her black wig on with it tied a neat bun. She wore a few pieces of jewelry, like her silver heart necklace and hoop earrings. She walked over to her two waiting friends and Kagome handed her some money. "Have fun sweetie." she said.

"Bye Mom, I'll be back later." she said and walked out the door, following Koshi and Yami out the front gate.

Koshi tapped on Izuma shoulder as they approached the cinema in down town Tokyo. "Hey, Izuma?" he asked.

"Yeah what?" she asked.

"Who were those other two guys in your living room?" he asked.

"They're … um … friends of mine and mom's. Why?" she asked as crossed the street into town.

"No reason. The one in the red wig was kind of cute." he said. She gawked at him and he looked at her. "What?" he asked.

"Nothing." she said as they paid for their tickets and headed inside.


	25. Chapter 25

Chapter 25

"Shippo, you can sleep in Sota's old room tonight. We only use it when we have people over now. It's up the stairs and all the way down the hall to the left." Kagome said as she was changing into her nightgown.

"Okay, thanks Kagome ... Goodnight." he said.

She mumbled a "Night." to him, brushed her teeth and headed to bed. She smiled at Inuyasha as she entered her Mom's old room. She walked over to the mirror that she had hung on the door, pulled up her gown and looked at her stomach. When she turned to the side, she could already see a tiny bulge that curved her abdomen.

"Mom! I'm home!" yelled Izuma's voice from the hall.

"Hi honey! How was the movie?" she asked.

"It was kind of stupid but it was alright. Night mom! Night Dad!" she said and Kagome heard her feet lumber tiredly down the hall.

Inuyasha came up behind her and played with a piece of her hair. "What'd she call me?" he asked.

She looked at him in surprise. "She called you her dad, that's what you are aren't you?" she asked as she pulled her hair out of the ponytail it was in.

"How could she trust me so easy?" he asked in a guilty voice.

"She understands it's not your fault." she said gently hugging him. "So stop worrying about it okay." she murmured into his chest.

He pulled her head up and gently kissed her. She wrapped her arms around him and tugged at his kimono with her fingers. She pulled back, took his hand and led him to her bed. She sat down and pulled him down next to her. He kissed her and their heads came down on to the soft pillows of her bed. His clawed hands explored her body and she sighed in pleasure.

"I love you Kagome." he coed as his fingers ran over her already a little pudgy stomach.

Her body screamed, overwhelming her until she couldn't think straight. "Me too." she squeaked.

He chuckled and gave her a bog toothy grin. Her hands slipped into his kimono and pulled it off his shoulders. It fell off the bed and landed in a red heap on the floor. She ran her hands softly over his muscular chest, making him shiver. His mouth met hers and they just nibbled at each other's lips for the longest time. Kagome could not take another minute of this. Her hands slid down his waist searching for the tie to coverings keeping him from her. As she found it, she felt his warms hands restrain hers. She looked at him in question as he slowly moved away from her.

"What's wrong Inuyasha, are you okay?" she asked.

He looked at her in worry. "What … what if we hurt the pup?" he asked. He was stunned when a smile crept on to her face. "I'm being serious. What are you smiling at?" he asked in a mild tone.

"Inuyasha, don't worry. The pup will be fine." she said.

"How do you know?" he challenged.

"People here make love all the time when they are pregnant. They say it can even be better for mother and baby." she explained.

He still looked a little uncertain. "Are you sure?" he asked.

She nodded. "Trust me Inuyasha." she said gently.

"Alright … but if you feel any pain or want me to stop, tell me. Promise me Kagome." he said.

She nodded and kissed him sweetly. Their kiss was gentle at first but soon grew urgent with need. With all their clothes discarded, he soon hovered over her … hoping that she was right.

Izuma stuffed her necklace and earrings into the little red jewelry box her mom had given to her. After changing into the pajamas she had worn earlier, she pulled that annoying and itchy wig off her head and threw it Frisbee style on to her dresser. She got into her bed and clicked off her lamp. Just as she was about to drift off, a loud knock at her door broke the silence of her room. "Go away Shippo." she growled.

Her door creaked and the fox pocked his head in. "Izuma, can I talk to you?" he asked in a hopeful voice.

This guy didn't know when to quit. "Did you understand what I said?" she asked.

"Please?" he pleaded.

She rolled her eyes and sighed. "Fine, just make it fast, I'm tired." she said.

He pushed the door back and timidly walked over to her bed. "I'm sorry alright. I shouldn't have said what I said." he said.

"Your damn right you shouldn't of. Don't you trust me?" she asked.

"Can you forgive me?" he asked.

He sounded like he really meant it. "Yeah, I course I forgive you dummy." she said with a smile.

He leaned up to kiss her and she wrapped her arms around his neck. "Thank you Izuma." he said against her lips.

"Want to sleep in here with me tonight?" she asked. He nodded and she moved over so he could get into her bed. She pulled the covers over them both and turned off the lamp. She felt her face grow hot as his arm snaked its way around her waist, pulling her closer to him.

"I love you Izuma." he murmured into her neck.

"I love too stupid." she said with a yawn.


	26. Chapter 26

Chapter 26

Inuyasha and Kagome slept late into the peaceful morning. Kagome had been in a little discomfort the entire time, so Inuyasha took it slow. She had never felt him be so gentle with her. It was like she was a porcelain doll and was he was afraid of breaking her. She couldn't wait until she had the baby. He would be a great father, she could feel it.

Kagome opened her eyes and the first thing she saw was his neck. She was nestled in his arms, his arms around her back. When she moved, he seductively growled and pulled her closer. His golden eyes slowly opened and he licked her cheek. She tried to get free but he held her tight. He laughed when she pushed at him chest playfully.

"Inuyasha, let go!" she laughed.

He nibbled at her ear. "Why? Why would I let go of the woman I love?" he asked cutely. He watched as her face turned from a healthy pink to a sickening green. He felt her stomach lurch as she struggled to get free.

"Because if you don't, you'll be covered in my vomit in a few seconds!" she snapped. His arms fell limp and she pushed herself off the bed, sprinting to the bathroom. Inuyasha ran to her side as the contents of her stomach emptied into the toilet. She made this awful gagging noise as and his ears flattened. After a few seconds she weakly stood up and walked to the sink. She turned on the water, cupped some in her hands and sipped it. She reached on top of her medicine cabinet and pulled down a large, clear bottle with sloshing green liquid in it. When his mate twisted of its cap, he put his sleeve to his face from the foul odor of it. She put it to her lips and tilted it up. She swished it around in her mouth and spit it into the sink.

"What the hell is that? It stinks." he said as she wiped her mouth with the back of her hand.

"It's called mouth wash, I used it to get the taste out of my mouth." she croaked heading back into the bedroom. She put her clothes back on, fell down on to the bed and slung her arm over her face. Inuyasha sat down next to her and put her head on his lap. He traced her features with his claws as she closed her eyes. Before she could zone out, her stomach growled in protest. She laughed and sat up. "I'm starving, are you hungry?" she asked him.

Inuyasha laughed and leaned down to kiss her. He gathered her up in his arms and headed for the door. She laughed as he raced down the stairs into the kitchen. She was already throwing up and he wasn't making it any better. He placed her on the counter top and wrapped her legs around his waist. She blushed as he kissed at her neck.

"What's our little pup hungry for?" he asked running his hand along her mid-section.

"I have no clue, anything sounds good right now. I'm thinking bacon, eggs and toast. What about you?" she asked, greedily eyeing the fridge.

He nipped at her shoulder. "Whatever you want is okay with me." he said.

He had his pants on but he was still shirtless. She tried to keep her focus as she set the breakfast items on the stove. As she cracked some eggs into a frying pan, she popped a chocolate chip cookie into her mouth. Inuyasha watched in amusement as that one cookie turned into six more. She didn't look satisfied as he tried to pull them away from her hands. She fought and won them with a hard yank. He rolled his eyes as she pulled some clean plates out of the sink.

Soon the smell of food wafted throughout the house, in each and every corner. The cat flap swung as Buyo came running in from outside. He rubbed at Kagome's leg, demanding food and attention. "Meow." he purred as Kagome put some bread in their prehistoric toaster.

"Nope, you have food in your bowl." she stated flatly.

"Merrow." he said. This cat was persistent; she had to give him that.

"Fine, here." she said. She dropped a piece of bacon on to the floor. He picked it up and trotted away. She knew he would probably just bury it out in the yard somewhere, a perfectly good slice of bacon wasted. Why didn't he chase and eat mice like normal cat.

Izuma groggily lumbered down the stairs and sat down at the table. She pulled her ratty hair into a messy ponytail. "Morning mom." she said and looked into the kitchen as her nose had directed her to. She tilted her head toward the steps as Shippo's feet thudded on them. They mumbled greetings to each other as Kagome placed breakfast in front of them.

Buyo walked up to Kagome and sat in front of her. Before she could move, the cat dropped a fat, bloody, greasy dead mouse on her lap.

Kagome screamed in terror. "EWWWWW! BUYO, GROSS!" she said staggering up from the table, the mouse falling to the ground. She grabbed a magazine and swatted him with it. "Bad kitty, bad kitty! Scram!" she said. He hissed and bolted off, almost running head first into the wall.

"Stupid cat!" she yelled, trying to wipe her pants off.

"Kagome, it was just a mouse. Are you okay?" Inuyasha asked trying his with all his might not to laugh.

"Yeah, I'm fine." she barked, glaring at him.

"Oh c'mon Kagome. You have to admit that was pretty funny." he said.

She stared acidly at him. "Inuyasha, sit boy!" she said with evilly.

Izuma watched as her father's necklace glowed white and pulled him to the ground violently with a loud smack. She had heard her mom talk about this but she had never witnessed it happen. It was the funniest thing she had ever seen in her life and al little scary.

"Now, does anyone else have anything to say?" she asked. Izuma and Shippo shook their heads fast and Kagome started to walk away. "I'm taking a shower. You two can put your dishes in the sink." she said. Both of them just stared after her.

As they heard the bathroom door close, they looked at Inuyasha, still in the large crater in the floor. He lifted his head in pain. "Why? What did I say? " he asked weakly.


	27. Chapter 27

Chapter 27

Kagome stared at her naked body in the mirror. The little bulge in her stomach was the same as it was before. She smiled to herself and headed for the bathroom. She started the water and set a towel on the sink. Even though she was supposed to be mad, it was a little funny. She felt kind of guilty for sitting Inuyasha and sighed as she stepped into the shower. The warm water ran down over head, covering her ears. She hummed a melody as she scrubbed her hair with shampoo.

Inuyasha cracked open the door to the bathroom. He slowly stepped inside and clicked the door shut. He could see Kagome through the frosty bath curtain, her body slender. Without thinking, he slipped out of his clothes and tiptoed to over to the plastic sheet that separated them. She had her back to him, her hands scrubbing something sweet smelling into her hair. He quietly pulled the curtain back with his claws, looking over her full figure.

She turned with a start and sighed in relief. "You scared me." she said.

The half demon gently stepped into the shower with her and pulled back the curtain. "Sorry about today." he said into her neck.

"I'm sorry too, I shouldn't have sat you. It was kind of funny. I blame it on the pregnancy mood swings." she stated.

He laughed and helped her rinse the remaining suds out of her hair. His eyes floated down to her stomach. "Do you think I'll be a good father?" he asked.

"Yeah I do Inuyasha. Parenthood is not about being perfect, it's about letting them know you love them. I made plenty of mistakes with Izuma, believe me." she said.

"Like what?" he asked.

"Too many to count." she said as she turned the water faucet off. She pulled back the curtain and wrapped a towel around herself.

Inuyasha simply crouched down on the floor and shook himself like well … a dog. Little water droplets flew around the bathroom everywhere.

Kagome shielded her face, shrieking in laughter. "Inuyasha … really? Stop it!" she said.

He stood up and chuckled at her face. "It gets rid of the water faster. You should try it some time." he said.

"Not likely, you'd probably get a kick out of it too." she said as he walked up and hugged her to his still naked chest. She kissed at his neck and shoulder and he growled.

"You're such a tease. Don't tempt me." he murmured as her hands explored his body.

"Same to you buddy." she said and pulled away from him. "Well I'm still starving, want to go into town with me?" she asked.

"Keh. Like you even have to ask. I'm not letting you go anywhere alone." He said flatly.

"Good, let me go get some clothes for you to wear." she said walking out the door.

"What's wrong with my kimono?" he asked pointing to the floor.

"It normal to wear it in the feudal era, but here it will attract a lot of attention. Now stay in this bathroom." she said.

"Fine, whatever." he said rolling his eyes.

She shut the door and sprinted to her bedroom. She decided that they would go to the mall so she could buy some modern clothes for him and Shippo. If the Kitsune wanted to go, he could use some of the clothes that Sota lounged in at home when he came home from college on the weekends. She rummaged through her closet until she found her father's old clothes which still looked like they would fit Inuyasha. She uncovered a pair of black jeans red T-shirt. Also, she pulled out a blue hoodie to cover his ears. Satisfied, she shut the closet door and exited her room. She walked back down the hall and opened the door, letting steam out.

"Here, put these on." she said. He responded with a "Keh." and took them from her.

She closed the door back and headed for the steps. "Hey you two! We're going to the mall, get dressed!" she yelled down the steps.

Shippo looked at Izuma in confusion. "What's the mall?" he asked.

Izuma tried to keep herself from laughing as she explained. "A mall is a huge place where you can buy all kinds of things. It's easy enough to understand, you just need some money. Now, I guess mom wants me to find some of my Uncle Sota's clothes you can wear. C'mon." she said taking his hand. She led him upstairs and almost tripped over Buyo, who was lying stupidly in the middle of the hall. "Move Buyo, people are trying to walk without stepping on a giant hair ball like you." She snapped.

The cat heaved himself on to his paws and sort of galloped clumsily down the steps. Izuma snickered as he lost his footing and slipped on the tile floor of the kitchen. He slid and hit the refrigerator head first with a loud thud. "Merow." he said, sounding a little dizzy. He steadied himself and batted at his nose with his paw. Izuma still thought that cats mom must have drank pool water when she was pregnant with him.

Shippo watched as Izuma pulled some of Sota's clothes of the hangers and tossed them to him. "Okay, put those on." she instructed bluntly. She walked toward the door and almost got to open it.

"Um … how?" he asked looking them over.

A perverted smile crept on to her face. "You want me to help you?" she asked.

He blushed a bright red in embarrassment. "No … I just don't …" he stuttered.

"You'll figure it out sport. Have a ball." she said evilly and exited the room. She heard him groan in annoyance and snorted in laughter. "What an idiot, but he's mine." she said to herself.

Inuyasha Walked down the steps in the clothes that Kagome had put him in. "I feel so damn stupid." he said.

"I feel your pain dad; she used to stick all kinds of stupid outfits when I was little. I had to wear them. I never told her I hated them." she said closing the door to her room to get dressed.

Kagome walked out of her room in a pair of shorts and a tank top. "What subject are two bonding on out here?" she asked sweetly.

Inuyasha stared at how those clothes shaped her curves. "Those clothes look damn good on you. They hug your body." he said as he gathered her in his arms and kissed her.

"Well if that's your way of telling me I look pretty, then thank you." she whispered into his lips. She pulled apart from him and headed down the steps. He watched her in awe and could only follow her in a daze.


	28. Chapter 28

Chapter 28

Kagome led the group down through the sidewalk, heading for Tokyo. People on bikes and skate boards glided past. Dogs pulled their owners along, stopping occasionally to sniff. Inuyasha and Shippo walked beside Kagome with Izuma in the lead. They both looked at little nervous as they all headed toward the city limits. They were wearing very good disguises, but they still looked skittish.

"Will you two calm down, this pace is a lot safer than the feudal era." Kagome said with a smile.

Inuyasha wanted to believe her but it was hard. All the sounds and smells, they didn't feel right. This place was amazing, but it didn't beat the green fields and the bright blue skies. "This place smells weird." he said.

"Yeah, I guess it could be a little much for your nose." she chimed as she reached into her purse. "Anyone hungry? I am." she said.

"Mom, we just ate an hour ago." Izuma said.

Kagome licked her lips, not paying any attention. Her gaze rested on a Wacnonald across from the mall. They all watched as she bolted across the street. An addictive, meaty smell floated into Inuyasha's nose and he inhaled. Shippo caught a whiff of it too and Izuma thought he would start to drool any second.

"Damn you two, c'mon." she said heading after her mother. They two followed her in an eager stride. She entered and spotted her mom, standing in line to buy food. She sat down at a table and pointed next to her. "Sit, you look like idiots just standing there." she instructed.

"What is this place?" Shippo asked in awe, watching too many people to count walk in from the door.

"Welcome to the most popular restaurant in the world." she said.

"Restaurant?" Inuyasha asked.

"It's a place to get food." she said chewing on a hangnail.

Kagome hustled over to them and dropped a tray in the center of the table. Izuma stared at the portion of burgers and fries her mom had bought. There had to be at least two dozen meals piled on it. She placed four drinks beside them and clapped her hands together. "Okay everyone, dig in!" she said. Before anyone could blink, she snatched four burgers, opened the first one and took a huge bite.

Inuyasha and Shippo took one piece and took little hesitant nibbles. Their eyes widened and they greedily munched while Izuma accepted hers. They ate in silence, none of them keeping up steady conversation. When Kagome had finished her ninth burger, she seemed full. She stood up and wiped her hands on her hips. "I'm going to the bathroom. I'll be back in a minute." she said in hurry. She sprinted to the back and darted behind the door that led to the ladies room.

Izuma had to know if her suspicion about her mom was right. "I got to go too." she said and pushed her chair back. She looked back at the two men staring at her in confusion. She felt kind of bad as she entered the restroom. She maneuvered out of the way as she about collided with a women talking fiercely into her cell phone. Izuma spotted her mom emerging from a stall, pulling her hair back.

Kagome looked up and smiled at her daughter. "Hi sweetie, what's up?" she asked casually. She squirted some soap into her hand and turned on the faucet. The water sputtered and ran on to her hands. "Are you okay?" she said.

"Mom, can I ask you something?" Izuma asked, hoisting herself up to sit on the sink.

"Sure, you know you can ask me anything. I don't want any secrets between us." she said.

"My thoughts exactly." she said.

When Izuma didn't continue to speak, Kagome dried her hands and looked at her daughter in question. "What is it dear?" she asked.

"Mom … are you pregnant?" she asked hesitantly. If she was wrong, she knew she would be in for it.

Kagome sighed and gave a single guilty nod. "Yes, you caught me. Isn't it great? You're going to be a big sister." she said with a smile and tad bit too much enthusiasm.

Izuma showed off her best fake smile. "Yeah … I can't wait." she said, pushing herself down.

Kagome cupped her shoulder and kissed her forehead. "C'mon baby, let's take our boys to the mall." she said. Izuma nodded and headed out the door after her.

They were not surprised to see Inuyasha and Shippo standing just outside, getting ready to go in. Kagome motioned them away from the door, catching a few curious stares from people who were eating. They hurried out on the sidewalk, heading the few blocks to the mall downtown.

"What is wrong with you two?" Kagome asked with sympathetic grin.

"What the hell did we do?" Inuyasha asked with a glare at her.

"A rule for this time period; do not go into the women's bathroom unless you are a woman. It can lead to problems." she said. The half demon gave her an annoyed glance and continued to walk. As her eyes followed him, she looked over his clothes. Maybe taking these two to the mall was a bad idea. He looked like he hated them and Kagome couldn't take her mate seriously in those clothes. She had wanted to buy some stuff for the baby, but she figured it would have to wait till it was born. It made no sense to buy gifts when she didn't know if it was a boy or a girl. She only knew one thing; she was hungry again. "Hey guys, I think the mall can wait, anybody want some ice cream?" she asked hopefully.

Inuyasha exchanged a glance with Shippo. "Ice cream? What's that?" he asked. Shippo seconded his question and Kagome licked her lips.

"I'll show you." she said taking Inuyasha's hand. The group headed across the street to the Tokyo Twist Ice cream shop. Kagome was eager to show them one of the things that made this era amazing to live in.


	29. Chapter 29

Chapter 29

Forty minutes later, they departed from the ice cream shop, carrying their treats. They had been in there so long because both Inuyasha and Shippo could not make up their minds on what to get. Kagome had got two scoops of chocolate while Izuma licked her minty vanilla. Inuyasha and Shippo on the other hand, had not been so simple. Inuyasha had chosen a vanilla with swirls of strawberry. He had the guy who took their orders to top it with hot fudge and walnuts, even though he didn't even know what they were. He just followed what smelled best to his nose. Shippo sported an orange sherbet two scoop with huge white chocolate chunks it, along with caramel drizzles and a cherry. They spotted an open little table outside and sat down.

Izuma was looking across the street absentmindedly until she heard some familiar voices. She swiveled her head and was surprised at who she saw behind her. Koshi and Yami sat at a table along with a few other kids she knew from school. They didn't seem to notice her as she got up and walked over. "Hey guys." she said.

"Oh, hey Izuma! How goes it buddy?" Koshi asked taking another sip of his drink. It was chocolate malt, she could smell it.

"Can't complain." she answered. Besides him and Yami, the three others waved at her.

"So, what brings you here?" Koshi asked.

"Just spending "quality time" with my family." she said.

"Fun times." said Yami.

"You have no idea." Izuma replied. She glanced over her shoulder at her mom, she seemed so… glowing. She hadn't seen her mom this happy in well … never. When she saw them getting up to leave, she hugged Koshi and Yami and turned to leave. "I got to go guys, sorry. See you later." she said turning to leave.

"Bye." Koshi said pulling his long hair out of his face.

Izuma came up behind her mom, who was straitening her clothes. Izuma could already see the noticeable, tiny bump under her shirt. Kagome sighed and looked to everyone. "Ready to leave?" she asked.

"Kagome, do you think we could take some of that ice cream stuff back with us. I think everybody would like it." Shippo said with a smile.

"Yeah … yeah I think we could get some. I have some money left." she said, rummaging through her purse. "Let me go buy some really quick." she said running back toward the shop.

Inuyasha leaned up against the chain link fence that lined people's yards. "This air, it makes me sick. I don't know why anyone would ever want to live here." he growled.

"It's not that bad when once you get used to it." Shippo said, though the stench was starting to get to him too.

"I grew up in this." Izuma added.

Kagome sprinted back up to them, carrying three large tubs of ice cream. "I didn't know what everyone would like, so I got the three main kinds; Vanilla, Strawberry and Chocolate." she said. Inuyasha took them from her and started to walk. "Inuyasha, I can carry those. You don't have to." she said trying to take them from him.

"Keh, can we just go home? This damn place is starting to annoy me." he growled. He shook her off when she tugged at his arm.

"What's the matter Inuyasha?" she asked stepping in front of him.

"Nothing!" he seethed. She tried to stop him but he power walked ahead. He left her standing in the middle of the sidewalk.

"What's his problem?" Izuma asked with a glare.

"I have no idea." she said chasing after him.

Izuma looked to Shippo and rolled her eyes. "C'mon, before we get left behind." she said bluntly.

They walked in the door after a few minutes of walking. Inuyasha automatically set the huge tubs down on the counter and stormed outside.

"Guys, would you please put those in the freezer for me?" she asked and followed her mate out the door. He sulked up in the Sacred tree, his arms crossed. She stood at the bottom and looked up at him. 'What's wrong, tell me Inuyasha, please." she said.

"Keh … Its nothing." he said.

Then Kagome remembered what tonight was. "The new moon? Is that what this is about?" she asked.

Before she could go back inside, he leaped down from his perch, scooped her up and jumped back up. He sat with her in his lap and nuzzled at her neck. "I just want to leave, right now." he said.

"We can, you don't have to ask. I miss our hut anyway." she said kissing him gently on his lips.

They sat there for a few minutes and he jumped down. They walked back into the house and Kagome entered the kitchen. Shippo and Izuma were in a lip lock and pulled apart when they saw her.

"Don't mind me; I'm just getting a soda. Don't let Inuyasha see you though." she said with grin.

"Don't let me see what?" the half demon asked as he wondered into the now crowded kitchen.

"Nothing." she said simply and walked back into the living room to get their big family cooler they took on take on picnics when Izuma was little. She dragged in front of the couch and opened it up. It was full of dust and old tins she used to send cookies to their relatives during Christmas time. She smiled and gently set them on the coffee table, grey coating her fingers. She sneezed and went into the kitchen to get a wet rag to clean it.

Inuyasha looked at her in question as she washed her hands and wet the hand towel at the same time. "What are you doing Kagome?" he asked.

She returned to were the cooler sat and scrubbed the inside, through every corner. "The ice cream will melt if we take it back like it is, so we'll use this to keep it all cold." she said getting up again to fill it with ice. She brought back a pitcher and dumped its contents into the cooler. The ice clanged and clattered as it settled inside. She then spread it out evenly with her fingers and sat the three ice cream tubs inside, along with some plastic bowls and spoons. She closed it and sighed. "Okay guys, get ready. We're going to head back in few minutes." She said pulling Inuyasha along with her. "Let's get your kimono back on you." she said and he nodded.

The other two headed back to their rooms as well. Izuma was so eager to get out of these clothes and back into her comfy kimono.


	30. Chapter 30

Chapter 30

Inuyasha hauled the cooler up and out of the well like it was nothing. Kagome kissed his cheek as Izuma and Shippo exited the well. "Thank you Inuyasha." she said and he blushed.

"Sure Kagome, let's just get to the village." he said looking to the setting sun.

Miroku, Sango and their children approached up the path. Inuyasha rolled his eyes as Kagome hugged them all and walked back to where he stood. "Hey you guys, come over here. I have something for everybody." she said.

"What is it lady Kagome?" Gento asked.

"Well, it's a surprise." she said opening the cooler lid. She set out the bowls and took the ice cream, now dripping with water, out and placed it on the lid to keep it out of the dirt. "Brought a little treat from my time, I hope you all like it." she said, putting some of each flavor in each bowl.

"What is it Kagome?" Miroku mimicked his son as he accepted a spoon from her.

"You guys have drunk milk before right?" she asked even though that was a dumb question. They all nodded very fast. "This is just frozen milk, with flavors." she said as she got herself a bowl.

Sango took her first bite and her face developed a wide grin. "Oh my gosh Kagome, this is amazing! Try it Miroku." she said.

The monk did as his wife instructed and he about swore in front of his kids, but Sango elbowed him in the ribs. "I have never tasted anything like this. How do you like it children?" he asked but already had his answer.

They all licked their fingers, their little faces lighting up. Kagome laughed when she saw the expression on Mamiko's chocolate covered face. "This tastes yummy Mama." she said and her brothers mumbled in agreement.

"What do you say children?" Sango asked.

"Thank you lady Kagome." they all said at the same time.

She watched as the ice cream slowly disappeared. "Don't eat it all guys, I want to save some for Keade too." she said finishing her bowl. Inuyasha walked next to her and looped an arm around her waist. She leaned into his shoulder and sighed. "I'm tired, let's give the rest to Keade and go home." she said. She walked over to Miroku and out on her cute face. "Hey Miroku, would you mind taking the cooler down to Keade's?" she asked.

"Of course Kagome. It's the least I could do since you brought us this delectable food." he said.

Inuyasha was growing very impatient. "Dammit! Can we leave already?" he asked gritting his teeth as he watched the setting sun.

"Okay, okay Inuyasha! Calm down!" she snapped. She regained her calm composure and smiled at them. "Thank you guys, I appreciate it."she said sweetly. She took Inuyasha's hand and began to walk toward the village.

"Hey mom, I'll be home later." Izuma called but her mom didn't seem to hear her. Shippo came up behind her and placed his arms around her waist. "Want to go down to the lake?" she asked.

"Sure." he murmured. They took each other's hands and started to walk into the woods.

Inuyasha and Kagome entered the hut and sat down against the wall. He gathered her in his arms and looked out the window at the setting sun. They both watched as his features altered. His silvery hair and ears disappeared and left him with his plain, long, coal black hair. His claws and fangs shrunk down and his eyes turned from their beautiful, honey gold to a calming brown. He glared at the ceiling and growled.

"Dammit, I hate this. I feel so … weak." he said clenching his fists.

The terrifying dream of him dying in his human form replayed in Kagome's mind and she shuddered. "Inuyasha, you're not weak." she said putting her head on his shoulder.

Neither of them spoke for a few moments, but Inuyasha smiled when Kagome's mouth widened into a yawn. He picked her up and carried her to their bedroom, laying her gently on their futon. He cuddled next to her and ran his knuckles over her soft cheek, marveling at her soft face. She kissed him and her eyes began to droop. "I love you Inuyasha." she whispered.

"Shhh … go to sleep my mate. Our pup needs sleep too." he said pulling her closer.

She like the way he said it was their pup. "Mhm." she uttered as she drifted to sleep. He nuzzled her neck and inhaled at her sweet scent. He played with a stray piece of her hair that hung in her face. Being careful not to wake her, he laid her down and kissed her one more time. His hand drifted down to her stomach and he smiled. He could feel his pup growing inside the woman he loved, its tiny form under his fingertips. He pulled back the edge of her kimono, revealing her pudgy belly. After planting gentle kisses everywhere, he laid his ear down top of her and listened. He knew he wouldn't hear anything tonight, stupid human ears. He could smell the change in her scent though, radiating from her abdomen. He sat up, recovered her belly and lay back down next to her. She wormed her way back into his arms, his body protecting her from the world. Inuyasha fell asleep finally, dreaming of what his pup would look like.

Because of his weak human senses, did not hear or smell the foul stench of a rather annoyed wind sorceress outside. Kagura sat perched up in a tree, gazing into the widow of their hut. "So … Kagome has returned." she said to herself. She didn't know why Naraku had made her come out there that night if he already knew Kagome had come back. She glanced up at her knew brother, deep within the tree.

"Is that her sister?" came a raspy, cold voice.

"Yeah. We did what Naraku said, you've scented her. Let's leave." she said, plucking a feather from her hair. Her companion hissed in response and leaped on to Kagura's soaring feather, both of them disappearing into the night.


	31. Chapter 31

Chapter 31

The sun crept over the mountains in the distance, engulfing the field where Izuma and Shippo had spent the night. She sat up and reached her arms over her head in a stretch. When she couldn't get the junk out of her eye, she got to her feet and walked to water's edge. Splashing a hand full of water in her face, she sighed and wiped her face on her sleeve. She turned and bumped into Shippo's chest, falling on to her butt in the dirt.

He stared at her and smiled, holding out his hand to help her up. "Hey, you okay?" he asked trying not to laugh.

"Yeah, I'm fine." she said playfully punching him in the stomach. "We should head home." she said. He nodded as they maneuvered through the bushes that led to the village path. Shippo looked to Izuma in confusion as she stepped in front of him, crouching down some. "Race you to the village!" she said, bolting off down the path.

"You're on!" he said chasing after her. She laughed when he nearly tripped over a tree root, stumbling to regain his balance. She was in the lead the entire way, with him trailing her. When they approached the peak where the hut sat, he advanced on her. The fox grabbed her around the waist and fell to the ground her landing on top of him.

"I win." she said, trying to catch her breath. He kissed her and gently pushed her off. She kneeled next to him as he lay there, pulling some stray hairs away from his sweaty face. "C'mon, you can't be tired already." she teased.

"I'm not, I let you win." he said.

"Whatever, sure you did. Then how come you're sweating so much huh? Did I wear you out tough guy?" she asked with a grin.

He rolled his eyes and got to his feet, pulling her up with him. "Well, you're home. I guess I'll see you later." he said. His mouth met hers and he picked her up off the ground.

They broke apart and she put her hand to his cheek. "Bye Shippo." she said, heading inside.

"Bye Izuma." he responded. She disappeared into the hut and he sighed in happiness. She was truly an amazing girl, no matter what anyone else thinks. He practically skipped back down the hill top Keade's hut.

Izuma trudged down the hall to her room but stopped in front of her. She peeked inside and saw them wrapped in each other's arms, sleeping soundly. Izuma wondered if that could be her and Shippo on day, growing old together. She quietly continued to her room and stepped inside. She pulled her knotty hair into a bun and sat down at her table. She opened he journal and stared at her ugly hand writing. She hadn't written in it since the day school let out. Her blue pen rolled out as she flipped through the pages. She smiled; un- capped it, and started to write.

An hour had passed and she could hear her parents walking through the house. She smelled her mom making breakfast and her stomach protest. She abandoned her activity and exited her room, leaving her journal open. Her mom sat in front of the fire, frying some eggs. She mumbled a greeting and walked over to the corner where a large chest sat. The villagers had given Kagome all kinds of food for the baby and the hut was stocked. She opened it and took a soda.

Kagome shook her head in concern. "You're drinking a soda this early in the morning?" she asked raising her eyebrows.

Izuma gave her a dumb look and snapped the can open. Its contents fizzed and bubbled at the top. "Yeah … so what?" she asked taking a sip.

"Never mind, want some breakfast?" Kagome asked.

"Sure mom." she said heading back to the chest. With a smile, she chose a candy bar, closed the chest and walked toward the door. "Thanks mom, bye." she said with a clever grin.

"Izuma, that's not … I give up." Kagome said pouring some eggs on to plates for Inuyasha and herself.

Inuyasha sat down next to her and gave her a light kiss. "You okay Kagome?" he asked taking a bite of egg.

"That girl is so much like you it's not even funny." she answered. Just as she was about to begin to eat, she felt a tiny movement in her belly. Inuyasha watched as she put her food down abruptly. "Inuyasha …" she whispered.

"What Kagome?' he asked but she just clutched his hand and put it to her bulging stomach.

"Inuyasha, just wait a second." she said. Tears pooled in her eyes, threatening to spill over. Then before Inuyasha could ask her what was wrong, he got his answer. Another nudge occurred under his palm and his eyes widened. "Inuyasha … did you feel it?" she asked, the tears running down her face.

"Yeah." he said, seeming still a little stunned.

"That's your pup Inuyasha." she said drying her eyes.

"Our pup." he stated simply, leaning in to kiss her. She kissed him back and hugged him tight.

His hand traced back and forth along her stomach, his mouth still on hers. "I love you Kagome." he murmured.

"I love you too." she said. She had only been pregnant for about two weeks the baby bump was already appearing like when she was pregnant with Izuma. She was also only in labor for three hours, when most took more than ten. It had been an extremely agonizing three hours, but Izuma changed her life for the better. She sat back and placed her hand over the one of his that was still resting on her belly.

He smiled as another kick pushed through her skin. "It's tough, I think it's a boy." he stated with pride.

"I think I'll second that hunch." she said, even though she thought the opposite of what he did. Now that she noticed it, she did feel a little heavier than before this point. She thought nothing of it and finished her breakfast.


	32. Chapter 32

Chapter 32

A few weeks gone by and Kagome got bigger and bigger by the day. It had only been a month and she already looked somewhere around three months for a human. She also ate twice as much as Inuyasha and even tried to take his food a couple of times. Izuma thought it was one of the funniest things she'd ever seen in her life. She ate in her room most of the time, afraid her meals would get snatched. She had never seen her mom eat this much in her life.

Inuyasha and Kagome had gone down to the hot spring to relax. They packed a ton of snacks and walked up the mountain path. Well, Inuyasha walked while he carried her. He leaped over top the bushes that shielded the spring from the rest of the world and could smell the warm, healing of the water. He set Kagome down and chucked her bag down next to her. They smiled at each other as she knelt down and started to pick her way through all the food in her bag.

Inuyasha tried to glimpse over her shoulder to see but she blocked his view.

"Kagome, what are you doing?" he asked as she tucked something into her kimono.

"Go get in the water, I need to change. I'll be right back." she said

"Not a chance Kagome, I'm not leaving you." he said.

"But it's a surprise." she whined.

"Keh, fine. Go inside the cave." He instructed, pointing behind her.

"Okay, that works." she said sprinting into the cave.

Inuyasha shook his head and shrugged out of his rob, just leaving his pants on. "I don't know why you can't just change out here. It's not like when we mated for the first time. I know what you look like naked." he called into the cave.

"It's got nothing to do with that. I brought something from home and wanted to wear It." she yelled as she put her hair in a ponytail.

"Whatever." he said, diving into the warm water. He came up for air and leaned against a wall of rock. Putting his arms behind his head, he stared at the cave entrance.

A few seconds past and Kagome slowly walked out into the light. She wore a bright red two- piece bathing that shaped her body and framed her round stomach. She turned in a circle, letting him see it from every angle. "Do you like it?" she asked.

Inuyasha closed his gaping mouth and cleared his throat. "You look beautiful Kagome." he said.

"Really?' she asked with a smile, her face glowing.

"Yeah. I said yes didn't I?" he asked with a sly grin.

"You don't look so bad yourself cutie." she said, her eyes marveling over his muscular upper body. She snapped out of her trance and she walked toward the water. He waded to her and helped her down beside him. She sighed and leaned back, his arms supporting her. "Mmmm … this feels so good." she said closing her eyes. She felt weightless as the water lapped at her cheeks. She smiled as the baby started to kick up a storm inside her.

Inuyasha leaned back again, resting Kagome against him. He tilted up her chin and kissed her deeply. Kagome ran her tongue across his smooth bottom lip and he growled. After a few seconds they both were gasping for breath. Inuyasha held her neck and softly licked her face. She laughed and did the same to him.

"Dammit Kagome." he rasped nuzzling her now flaming hot neck.

She laughed and out his hand to her stomach. "I think someone's hungry again." she said and her stomach nudged in response.

He didn't reply, just picked her up and leaped out of the water. Little droplets of water pattered on to the dry boulder below their feet. He sat down and placed her in his lap. "Okay, what do you want?" he asked reaching for her bag.

"Um, anything is fine. Though I would like a few donuts, if you can find them." she asked sweetly.

"Those are the round thing with the holes right?" he asked, reaching toward the very bottom. He pulled out the square, white box and gave it to her.

She flicked open its lid and greedily munched away. "Want one?" she asked, already starting one her second one.

"Nope, they're for you and the pup." he said, wiping some glaze from her nose.

She ate about five and closed them. "Okay, let me go change and we can leave." she said.

He helped her up and stuffed the donuts back into her bag. Their addicting scent teased his nose as he zipped it up. He picked up the top half of his kimono and put it on. She danced back out of the cave and crammed the soaked suit back inside her bag. Inuyasha put one arm under her legs and cradled her to his chest. He snatched up her bag and slung it over his shoulder.

"Ready?" he asked and she nodded. He sped off, leaped over the shrubs and bounded down the trail. Kagome held on to his neck. Not in a scared way but in a loving one. He brought his lips to her forehead and noticed how hot it was. "Are you okay? You feel like you have a fever." he asked.

"We were just at a hot spring dummy, of course I feel hot." she said.

He felt a surge of stupidity run through him and he laughed. "Sorry Kagome, I just don't want you to get sick." he explained.

"I know Inuyasha, that's why I love you." she said as their hut came into view. He spirited up the hill and set her on her feet outside the door.

Just then, Izuma darted past them. Inuyasha caught Kagome as she almost got knocked over.

"Hey, if Shippo comes by and asks where I am, tell him you don't know." Izuma said and disappearing behind the hut flap.

"Um, okay. What's going …" she said but Izuma cut her off.

"I'll tell you later." she whispered from the window. She ducked when she spotted Shippo, dripping wet, heading from Keade's.

Inuyasha and Kagome watched a very angry Shippo trudge up to them. "Have you guys seen Izuma?" he asked.

"Nope, I remember her saying something this morning about exploring the forest. Why don't you check there?" Kagome suggested, trying not to laugh.

"Thanks." he said, running as fast as he could back down the hill.

Inuyasha looked at his clever mate and sighed. "What's going on?" he asked.

"I have no clue. We better just stay out of it." she stated, pulling him with her inside the hut.


	33. Chapter 33

Chapter 33

Izuma sat at her table, staring out her window at the mountains. She knew Shippo was angry with her, but it wasn't her fault. She had been playing with Mamiko by the river and Shippo had snuck up on her. Without thinking she swung her arm back and accidently knocked him right into the rushing water. He trudged out of the water and started to chase her across the village with her apologizing the whole way. He tripped over a tree root and splashed head first into a mud puddle. She busted out laughing, getting farther ahead as she ran up the hill. He had to learn to say something before coming up behind her.

Izuma let her hair down and yawned. She would apologize to Shippo in the morning. All she thought about at that moment was the soft surface of her futon. She blew out the flickering candle next to her journal and sat down on her futon. Lying down on her back, she cracked her neck and pulled her blanket up around herself. Before she could doze off, she heard someone enter her room and clear their throat, her mom.

"Hey honey, I just wanted to say good night. What happened with you and Shippo?" Kagome asked.

"Oh … I kinda accidently pushed him into the river." she said in a tiny voice.

"Why? Was it because he scared you? You need to let your guard down a little when you aren't in trouble. Goodnight Izuma. " Kagome said kneeling down to kiss her forehead.

Izuma watched her mom exit her room and stopped her. "Mom?" she said.

"Yeah honey." Kagome said from the doorway.

"Um … never mind. Night." she said lying back down in a hurry, covering her face with her blanket.

Kagome was about to ask what she wanted but decided to not to. If Izuma wanted to tell her something, she'd probably do it on her own. She didn't want to push it. He eyes flew to her stomach when a tiny kick pushed on the inside of her. "So, you think I'm right?" she asked. As if to answer her, another tiny nudge happened inside her womb. She smiled and patted the top of her stomach. "Four more months my angel." she coed and walked down the hall to her bedroom.

As she entered her room and sat down, she felt a familiar yet lost presence, coming from outside the hut. Curiosity got the best of her and she tip toed to the hut entrance. Peeking from behind its flap, she spotted Inuyasha staring of into the forest. When she saw what held his gaze, her heart sank; soul collectors. With one last glance in her direction, the half demon sped off into the trees.

Kagome felt traitorous tears of betrayal run down her cheeks, dripping on to her sleeve. Before she thought about what she was doing, she slipped on her shoes and skidded down the hill, following the white, glowing demons that flew through their way through the forest. They traveled for quite some time until the sacred tree came into view. Kagome hid behind a large oak tree, watching the scene before her unfold.

Inuyasha stood motionless in front of Kikyo, a pained expression on his face. "Kikyo…" he murmured.

The melancholy priestess looked the same after so many years; dead, cold … beautiful. "Inuyasha." she said taking a small step toward him. Her body had not aged like his; she was stuck where she was in time, like a rock at the bottom of a river bed, instead of a traveling leaf. "How I have longed to see you again all these years." she said.

"Kikyo, I'm glad to see you alright." he said.

"Inuyasha, does my presence here still cause trouble for you?" she asked.

"Kikyo … I can't keep doing this. I know I keep upsetting Kagome by coming to see you." he said, his voice full of guilt.

"I see, my reincarnation means more to than me. I bear no grudge against you any longer. I only wish what we had all those years ago could be relived. I'm sure you feel the same way. I envy that girl." she said, a tiny hint of jealously in her voice.

Inuyasha stepped forward and closed the space between them. He hugged to his chest as he spoke. "Kikyo, I care about you and hope you never hate me. I wish what we had could have lived on, but I love Kagome … more than anything. When Naraku broke us apart, she healed me. Reached into the barrier I put up to keep everyone out." he said with a smile.

"I understand Inuyasha. I hope you and Kagome will not think wrong of me once I have passed on. Please Inuyasha, will you ... will you fulfill my wish. To be free of this body, to be forever at peace." she asked.

"Kikyo, if it will help you I … I will." he said, moving away from her embrace. He stepped forward and gently kissed her on the cheek. "Good bye Kikyo." he said.

"Farewell Inuyasha, my love." she said as silent tears dripped down her porcelain face. Inuyasha lunged forward and his fist met her delicate form. She gasped as hand shot through her body, shattering her clay prison. He pulled back and watched as hundreds of souls shot from within her, lighting up the dark sky. She fell to her knees and her eyes became clouded but somehow at ease. The remainder of her souls floated away and her body crumpled to dust on the forest floor.

Inuyasha scrunched his eyes and tried to fight his tears. "Kikyo…" he said, wiping the remains of her from his hand.

Kagome pushed her way through the bushes to his side. He turned to her and sighed. "Kagome, I had to…" but she stopped him.

"Inuyasha, you helped her achieve her freedom. You helped her, that's all that matters, I understand. " she said.

"Kagome, I love you." he said with a look of pure happiness on his face.

Kagome rushed forward and kissed him deeply, tears streaming down her face. "I love you too Inuyasha." she said as his arms constricted warmly around her. They stood there for the longest time, just happy to have each other.


	34. Chapter 34

Chapter 34

Izuma sat up, rubbing the grit out of her eye. The sun was just coming up, making the dew on the leaves of the trees shine like diamonds. Usually her parents would've been up by now, but nothing seemed out of the ordinary to her as she walked out of her room and down the hall. She let out a breath of relief as the calm breathing of them met her ears. She decided it might be a good idea to tell them before she left to get Shippo.

She pulled the swishing door aside, sticking her head in the very warm and musty room. Inuyasha had Kagome's pudgy body molded to his from behind. One of his hands rested on her belly, the other was hidden under the blanket. She cleared her throat before she spoke and Inuyasha's ears twitched at the noise. He didn't wake up, but only pulled her closer. Izuma gulped in relief and had second thoughts about waking them. They didn't look like they wanted to be woken. She let the door fall shut and decided she would just leave. She snuck out and began her decent down the hill, the now rising autumn sun washing over her.

Kagome opened her eyes and blinked, trying to get her eyes to focus. She could feel Inuyasha's chest gently rising and falling on her back. She squirmed in his arms and with great effort, pushed herself up right with one arm. It was getting a little hard to support her, her stomach was huge. She wondered that if later she wouldn't be able to walk before the baby was born. She shrugged and laughed when an arm pulled her back down gently.

Inuyasha smiled and kissed her sweetly. "Hey mate, how did you sleep?" he asked.

"Fine, how about you?" she asked as he stretched his arms over his head.

"I tried, but the pup was kicking all night." he teased.

"Really … hm, wonder why I didn't feel it move." she said as he growled, his voice still thick with sleep. She rubbed her belly and sat up again. "I'm hungry, you want some breakfast." she asked.

"Sure, whatever." he said getting up and cracking his back.

Kagome flinched at the sound of it and grabbed his hand. "Sit back down for a second." she said tugging him toward her.

"Why?" he asked.

"Please?" she asked with a cute grin.

He rolled his eyes and did as he was told. She got on her knees behind him and placed her hands on his stiff shoulders. He was about to ask what she was doing but was suddenly eased with pleasure. Kagome pushed in gentle motions across his back and shoulders, being firm yet gentle.

"Does that feel good?" she asked, kissing his neck.

"Damn, what are you doing?" he asked with a sigh.

"A back rub, you're so tense." she said.

A deep rumble came from him and she laughed. He suddenly swiveled around and snatched her in his arms. With a shriek of surprise, she fell into his lap. He chuckled when she shoved him in the chest. "Don't hurt yourself." he teased.

She scowled at him. "I love you but you're and jerk." she said sticking her tongue out at him.

"You're a brat." he said back.

"But I'm your brat." she said cutely. Her impatient stomach snarled and she squirmed out of his grasp. She walked over to her bag and pulled out a ramen, lit the fire, and rubbed her forehead. The baby kicked her and her stomach heaved. Almost falling as she staggered up, she dashed out of the hut and leaned over the side of the hill. The contents of her stomach ran down the side of the hill as Inuyasha darted up beside her and held her hair away from her face.

"You okay?" he asked as she stood up and wiped her mouth.

"Yeah, I'm fine. I feel like I could eat a horse though." she said.

"C'mon Kagome." he said taking her hand and leading her back toward the hut.

Izuma walked through the sleepy village, heading for Keade's. Only a few people walked about the village, carrying plants and sacks of rice. Some nodded to her as she approached the old priestess's hut.

Shippo emerged from behind the flap, yawning and stretching. "Hi." he said giving her huge hug.

"Hey sleepy." Izuma said as he kissed her cheek. "Want to go with me to the river? I want to catch some fish for my parents, they're still asleep." she said.

"Sure." he said simply, taking her hand.

They headed for the trees as the sun shined through the trees. Birds swooped down in front of them, carrying off twigs and chunks of moss for their nests. They both stopped when the brush rustled behind them. The pair watched in disbelief as Kirara stepped out of the brush, scratching her ear with her paw.

"Kirara, what are doing here?" Shippo asked, coming out of his fight stance.

"Mew." she said walking up to them, demanding attention.

"I think she wants to go with us. I bet she could help us carry back the fish." Izuma said, scratching the two-tail behind the ears.

"Alright, c'mon." Shippo said pulling Izuma to her feet. The tiny cat jumped into her arms.

The river still looked the same as before, rushing clean water down from the mountain lake. Izuma let Kirara jump down from her arms a she came to the water's edge. The tiny cat dipped her paw into the cold water shivered. She hissed and jumped back, shaking her paw free of the liquid. She lost interest and trotted over to a soft patch of grass, sitting down to wash her face.

"The water cold Kirara?" Shippo teased. He knelt down, staring into the water at his reflection. He suddenly grew interested when Izuma squatted down as well and let her hand hover over the water. In the blink of an eye, her hand darted into the water and she chucked a fish on to the grass. It flopped and gasped for air as she tied it to a pole she had brought along. She smiled in satisfaction, returning to the water.

Shippo's jaw hung open she got two more. "How'd you do that?" he asked.

"I don't know, want me to teach you?" she asked. He nodded and she came over to him. She took his arm and placed it over the water. "Just wait for a fish to swim by and grab it." she said. His arm lurched and he growled when all he brought up was water. "Here, let me help." she said with a smile. A fish swam within reach and their arms dove down. Seconds later, a trout squirmed in the awed fox's hand. "See, easy. It just takes a lot of practice. Now, let's catch a few more and head home, I'm starving." she said returning to her own spot.

I decided to call the wedding thing off. They already are together in demon terms anyway and i don't want to waste time on it. I love you all! Thanx for all the reviews! ;0. I 3 you guys!


	35. Chapter 35

Chapter 35

The trio headed back to camp with their huge catch, a total of twenty six fish. By that time the sun was high in the sky and the village was buzzing with activity. They saw Miroku and Sango outside, playing tag with their children. They all watched as Tamako stepped in front of Mamiko as she tried to keep up with her older brother. Tamako stuck out his foot and Mamiko tumbled to ground. Izuma saw tears coming but laughed at what happened next. Mamiko grabbed her brother's ankle and pulled. He staggered and ended up on the ground next to her.

She pointed and laughed as she stood up. "Ha ha ha!" she squealed as Sango came over to pick her up.

"Tamako, what are you doing on the ground? Get up, you're getting dirty." Sango said as she began to walk back to her husband, who was wrestling Gento. Mamiko stuck out her tongue at him and laid her head on Sango's shoulder.

Izuma smiled in satisfaction in her accomplishment. "Looks like she took my advice." she said to herself.

Shippo caught up to her side. "What'd you say?" he asked, taking her hand.

"I gave Mamiko some tips on how to handle her brothers and it looks like she took them." she said.

As they approached the hill, Kirara hung back and sat on the ground. The cat lifted a paw to her face and started to rub it over her nose.

"Bye Kirara, thanks for helping us get the fish!" Izuma called over her shoulder. They walked up the hill and Izuma accepted the rest of the fish from Shippo. "Love you Shippo, I'll be outside later okay?" she said and turned to go inside.

"Alright, bye." he said back and kissed her cheek.

After he was out of sight, she walked inside and set the still slightly alive fish next to the blazing fire. Their tails twitched as they demanded water. She stared around the hut, sniffing the air. Her parents were nowhere to be found, the hut was empty. Her nose tracked their scents out the back door of the hut, down to the fields. She spotted them in the center among all the herbs, chatting with old Keade. Her mom was getting so huge, Izuma wondered if she had lost sight of her toes yet. She laughed out loud and shook the hysterical thought away. As she stretched, she caught a whiff of her clothes. Tears brimmed in her eyes, she reeked. She raced to her room and grabbed her bath stuff and some clean clothes and decided to go take a bath at the hot springs.

Leaving a note on her table, she snuck out the back and leaped up the boulders that covered the mountain side. She bounded from side to side, scaling the mountain with ease. The sweet smell of steam and cherry blossom drifted to her nose. She would just take a bath and leave, nothing huge. She skidded to a stop when her feet met the edge of the water. Setting her things down, she dove into the water, clothes and all. She swam around and washed absentmindedly, not paying to the slowly lowering sun.

Koga watched over his tribe from the ledge outside his den. His whole body still had a dull ache when he moved. His idiot of a son was still apologizing for letting that brat beat him. He would give anything to watch that mutt die, wanted to make him suffer. He needed Kagome to replace … to replace his Ayame.

"Dammit!" he growled, punching the rock below. He winced and examined his now broken knuckles. Blood dripped and seeped into the cracks of the place where he sat. He felt so weak now, like the rest of his comrades.

"Don't you want to have your shards back?" asked a deadly voice from above him.

Koga snapped out of his trance and cracked the fingers on his good hand. "Who are you? No one sneaks up on me and gets away with it!" he yelled leaping to his feet.

The voice gave an amused chuckle. "I am not here looking for a fight I do not intend to win. I only wish to be of assistance to you." it said.

Koga could tell it belonged to a man from its obvious sneer. "I do not need assistance, but if I did, I would want to know who I was making a deal with. Show yourself!" he commanded.

A form jumped down from above him and drew his sword, protecting himself from the angry wolf prince before him. Koga swerved around to face his attacker.

The man in front of him had a dark purple aura emanating from him. He wore a dirty green kimono and had a necklace of bones around his neck. His long, unkempt black hair was tied in a messy ponytail, which hung limply at his shoulder. He looked like a human; accept for his pointy ears and blood red eyes. He smiled at Koga, revealing a mouthful of yellow, sharp teeth. "I am known as Odomaru. As I have said before, I am not here to fight you. I wish to help you rid the world of that half demon Inuyasha." he said in a sincere yet chilling tone.

"How do you know all this?" Koga asked, still baring his teeth.

"I have my ways. I can get you anything you desire; power over the lands, the beautiful priestess Kagome … all for a small price." he said slyly.

Koga came out of his death stance and looked at the ground. "Do you meen … how can I trust what you say?" he asked.

Odomaru bowed slightly. "Kill me if it pleases you, but my word is the truth." he said.

"If what you say is the truth, show me I can trust you." Koga said crossing his arms.

"In what way?" Odomaru asked, an evil grin creeping on to his face.

"I don't know, use your imagination." he answered with a growl.

"Then we have a deal?" Odomaru asked, holding out his clawed hand.

Koga grasped his hand and shivered at its coldness. "Yeah, whatever." he said.

"Good, I have to take care of some business. I will be back before sun down with that trust you wanted." Odomaru said. As he let go of Koga's hand, he backed away and fled into the bushes. He strolled down the mountain to a swamp hidden within the trees. He stopped, kneeled and touched the surface of the murky water with his fingertip. The water glowed and revealed a dark room with a figure staring at him with sinister eyes.

"Your plan is coming into focus my master." Odomaru said.

"Very good, you may prove to be of some use to me." Naraku said looking at his new creation within Kanna's mirror.


	36. Chapter 36

Chapter 36

Izuma finished washing the remains of the conditioner out of her hair. The stars of the night sky shined their reflections upon the water. They were her only light and she counted on them. She got dressed into a pair of her pajamas, collected her things and began her long trek down the mountain.

As she caught sight of the village, a cold wind blew hair into her face, blocking her vision. When she stopped to try to clear it, an even stronger gust knocked her backward. She tried to steady but lost her footing and fell. She plummeted through the trees, branches scratching her body. As she braced herself for the impact, she felt boney arms catch her as the ground was only a few feet away and place a sweaty hand over her mouth. She caught sight of long black hair and green kimono but passed out from shock.

Kagome walked through the village, Inuyasha at her side. It was getting late and Izuma wasn't back yet. It was beginning to worry Kagome greatly.

"Inuyasha, do you think we should go look for Izuma? It's getting really late." she asked.

"Keh, I think the kid can take care of herself, but if you want to." he said.

"Nah, your right. I just hope she's back soon." she said.

They both looked up with interest as Shippo sprinted up to them. He was out of breath, like he had just ran a race. "Phew, glad I found you guys." he rasped, putting his hands on his knees to catch his breath.

"Shippo, are you alright?" Kagome asked touching his shoulder.

"Izuma was supposed to meet me a few hours ago, I can't find her." he responded.

"What? Where is she?" Inuyasha asked his eyes hardening.

"If I knew would I be asking?" he snapped with an irritated glare.

"Alright, let's go find her. Go get Miroku and Sango, me and Inuyasha will go on ahead." Kagome said taking his hand as Shippo ran off in the other direction. "C'mon Inuyasha, let's go get my arrows." she said. As she started to walk, Inuyasha stood in place. "What's wrong Inuyasha? Are you okay?" she asked.

The half demon gave her a stern look. "There is no way you're fighting with our pup in there." he said pointing at her stomach.

"Inuyasha, I can handle it." she said trying to get her hand free.

"Feh, whatever, but if you get hurt I'll …" he said.

She ran her hand over his shoulder. "You'll what?" she asked.

He gulped as her hands skimmed over a sensitive spot on his neck. "Uhn … fine." he said.

"Okay then, hurry up." she said tugging his planted feet along.

Izuma opened her eyes and stared at her surroundings. The stench of what smelled like rotting meat and … wolf caught her nose. Her mouth had been gagged and her hands and feet tied. She heard the sound of rushing water behind her as she struggled to sit up. Her wrist was broken; she could see the bone sticking out of it in an odd way. She was sitting on the nest of hay her mom and she had been put on when that wolf Koga had kidnapped them. Tons of fresh demon carcasses with the flesh still on them sat around her. Flies swarmed around them, feasting on and laying eggs in their bodies. The smell made her gag and she tried not to vomit. A water fall ran over the entrance of the cave she was in. She was the only soul in it, but she knew she wasn't alone … she was back in the wolf tribe.

Inuyasha darted in and out of the trees, carrying Kagome on his back as usual. It was kind of awkward for her to get a good position on him because of her stomach. She had to keep moving around as he ran and Inuyasha was afraid she would fall off.

"Would you hold still?" he asked with a yell.

"Sorry Inuyasha, it's hard to get comfortable, with my belly and all. Can you smell Izuma?" she asked giving him sheepish smile.

"No, not a damn thing, let alone her." he growled.

"Hey you guys! I found something, C'mon!" Shippo yelled from up ahead.

Inuyasha sprinted up the path to the fox demon in the middle of the road. In his hand he held what looked like one of her bath bottles. It was red, about the size of a can of soda and smelled like flowers. He stared at it in wonder as Inuyasha skidded to a stop in front of him.

Inuyasha grabbed it from Shippo and passed it to Kagome. "What is it?" he asked.

"It's strawberry lotion, I bought it for her before we came here." Kagome said opening the lid and sniffed its contents.

"What's lotion?" Inuyasha and Shippo asked simultaneously.

"Stuff people in my time use to keep their hands soft." she explained, and then she noticed something. All around them, the ground was littered with Izuma's bath supplies. Her hair brush, soap, everything in her bathroom it seemed. Her two male companions followed her gaze and their eyes widened. Kagome had the oddest urge to look up, like she was being controlled. Something bright drew her stare and she gasped; Izuma's little blue bag. It hung from a tree branch deep in a tree, swaying in the night breeze. "Guys, look." she said nodding upward.

Inuyasha gathered her in his arms and jumped to the rock ledge where the tree sat. He un-hooked it from the branch and looked it over, Izuma's scent covered it. He brought it to his nose and inhaled deeply, catching her scent. He growled in frustration when he didn't smell it in the air. It was like it had been wiped to keep anyone from following. He did smell on scent though. It wasn't a forest scent, not even close. It was a cold, dusty smell … like death. It made a chill down his spine. Where was his pup?


	37. Chapter 37

Chapter 37

Izuma tried to chew through the nasty piece of cloth that was in between her teeth. It was tied so tight she couldn't even close her mouth. The blood from her wrist soaked her pajama sleeve and she was starting to get a little light headed. Her ankles were throbbing and burned when she tried to squeeze the free from the ropes. Her eyes snapped up when she heard noise at the entrance of the cave.

She watched as that boy Komaru walked hesitantly inside, holding what looked like some food and some bandages. He gave her a smile gulped. "Hi." he said. He kneeled down next to her and set hiss stuff down. "I don't want to harm you, we both know I'll be the one getting hurt." he said with a slight grin.

If she wasn't tied up and dizzy from lose of blood, that would have almost been funny. "Go way fore I ki wu!" she said, her voice muffled by the gag.

"Hold on, let me tack that gag off." he said.

The moment his fingers got the rag free, she yelled in panic. "HELP ME! AHHHHHH! MOM! DAD! IM IN HERE, HELP!" she screamed.

"Shhhh! Dammit, be quiet! I'm trying to help you!" he said placing his hand over her mouth. He hissed in pain when her fangs dug into palm. "Ow! Stop it before my dad hears you!" he cried desperately, trying to shove the gag back in her mouth.

She jerked her head away from him. "Go away! Don't touch me!" she screeched.

"Alright, I tried to be nice." he said. He tackled her down and climbed on top of her. She struggled, still screaming and thrashing. She growled when he finally was able to gag her again. She bucked and threw him off, worming against the cave wall.

"Calm down, please Izuma." he begged.

She rolled her eyes and decided to hear what this jerk had to say. Her yes drifted down to her mouth and she let out an annoyed noise.

"Okay, let's try again." he said slowly. She remained still as he inched over to where she was. His hands approached her but he stopped. "Only if you promise not to scream again, okay?" he said.

She nodded and he reached up to untie her gag. She thought about trying to bite him again, but let him take it off without a fight. She remained silent as he threw the rag aside. She sat still as he picked up the stuff he had brought with him and sat it between them both.

He took towel that the guy who brought her here had found and dipped the corner of it in some water. "Here, let me clean your face up." he said. Her body was covered in deep scratches.

She winced and pulled away as he dabbed some on her face. "That burns." she said.

"Yeah but it will keep those cuts from getting infected." he said. What was this guy, a health expert? He finished and looked at her hand, which still was bleeding heavily. "Let me see your hand." he said. She held up her bound arms and he gave her a stern look. "Don't try anything." he said.

"Don't worry, I'm too drained to kill you now." she said, trying to keep from passing out.

He grasped the rope and snapped it with ease. Blood still flowed as he held her wrist firmly. "This is gonna hurt." he said.

"What do you …" she said but didn't get to finish. He yanked her hand roughly and her scream of pain rang out from the cave, followed by a gush of blood. He held her arm in place and pushed a white bandage on the wound and wrapped it fast. Tears streamed down her face as he tied it tight and secured it.

"Here, want something to eat?" he asked, holding out a piece of boar meat.

She snatched it from him and devoured it violently. It tasted weird, but she didn't care, she was starving.

'I'll take that as a yes." he said with a laugh.

"Hey, um … could you untie my feet, they hurt." she said, playing the sympathy card. He nodded and snapped them free. The rush of blood to her toes was almost painful. "Uh, thanks." she said.

"Sure." he said casually. He sat down and just stared at her.

"What are you looking at?" she snapped as he handed her a cup of water. "Just go away, please. I'm not going anywhere, I'm just waiting for my dad to come here and kill your father, I'm gonna enjoy watching him die." she growled as she gulped down the cool liquid, which soaked her dry throat.

"I had nothing to do with this." he insisted, holding his hands up in defense.

"Why am I not convinced?" she asked.

"What can I do to show you no part in this?" he said.

"Let me go stupid." she said dumbly.

"I can't do that." he said.

"Why not?" she asked coldly.

"My dad got in a pact with this man. He just showed up and I heard dad talking to him." Komaru explained.

"Wait, what guy?" she asked.

"I don't know, but he looks mean." he said.

Izuma scoffed and grabbed an apple that was in the bowl on the ground. She tried to push herself of the ground with her good hand, but stumbled against the wall and slid back down. "Dammit!" she said.

"What are doing?" he asked.

"Relax hotshot, I'm just standing up. Trust me, if I try to run away, you'll know it." she assured him.

"Here, let me help you." he said reaching for her arm. She refused and tried to shove him off but he just ignored. She was too weak to put up much of a fight and he didn't want her to get hurt. The push she gave him was so weak. Then it occurred to him that if she would have been fine, he'd probably be on the ground by now. He helped her to the cave entrance, where she washed her face with her good hand. This girl was brat and she smelled awful, but he liked her.


	38. Chapter 38

Chapter 38

The forest was getting really cold and dark and the worried trio still searched the forest for Izuma. Inuyasha had grown frustrated and Kagome started to cry. He cursed, took her in his arms and hugged her. She balled into his chest and he whispered and coed for her to calm down in her ear. Shippo stood up in a tree and peered around the dark trees. Izuma had to be okay, she just had to be.

"Inuyasha, where could she be?" Kagome whimpered as more tears fell.

"Izuma! Izuma where are you?" Shippo yelled through the trees.

"Shut up you runt!" Inuyasha snapped.

Kagome punched him in the chest. "Inuyasha!" she said.

"Dammit! Where is that stupid monk and demon slayer anyway? I'm tired of always waiting for them! I think we should just leave and go find her." Inuyasha said cracking his knuckles.

"I think you're right Inuyasha. We can't find her just standing around." Shippo said, jumping down from his perch.

"Alright guys, let's get going." Kagome said.

Inuyasha picked her up in his arms bridal style. Before he got a chance to even move, an unnatural, violent wind shook the trees. Inuyasha was blown backwards, Kagome landing with a thud on top of him. Shippo grabbed on to a branch to steady himself. When it ceased, leaves fell to the ground and the forest grew deathly quiet.

"Are you okay Kagome?" Inuyasha asked, getting up and pulling her to her feet.

"Yeah … yeah I'm fine. What was that?" she asked, brushing dirt from her kimono.

"Inuyasha, Kagome, look there!" Shippo yelled in a panic, pointing to the trees.

The pair looked to where he said and Kagome gasped. Coming out of the trees was a man, dressed in a green kimono. His long black hair was dirty and was in a messy ponytail. The thing that struck Kagome was his eyes. They were a crimson red with flecks of black. She whimpered and clung to Inuyasha's arm.

Inuyasha tore his eyes away from the stranger and looked at his now terrified mate. "Kagome … Kagome, what's wrong?" he asked in a panic.

"Those eyes, he… he has the eyes from my dream Inuyasha." she said, pure terror in her brown orbs.

Inuyasha turned his head back to the man in anger. "Who the hell are you?" he yelled.

The man clicked his tongue in disappointment. "My, my, my. I thought the way Koga described you, I thought you would look more intimidating. I really don't know what Naraku's plot is for you all. They call me Odomaru of the sky. " he said.

"You stay the hell away from us you bastard!" Inuyasha yelled, pulling Tetsusaiga from its sheath. The old rusty sword transformed into the shimmering dog demon fang with the fur around the handle.

Kagome thought she saw a glimmer of fear in Odomaru's eyes, but the man just snickered and drew his weapon as well. "That is quite a sword you have. Let's see how you handle It." he sneered. He suddenly lurched forward and his sword met Inuyasha's with a loud clang. Inuyasha pushed him away and picked backed away. Kagome squeaked in surprise when he grabbed her bye to waist and jumped up into a tree.

"Stay up here Kagome." Inuyasha commanded. She was about to argue but then saw the look on his face. His eyes concealed uncertainty for her safety.

"Alright but be careful Inuyasha." Kagome said with a hopeful glance.

He gave her a strong smile, kissed her forehead and ran his hand over her stomach. He jumped back down from the limb she stood on and ambushed Odomaru from above. He dodged the attack and swiped at Inuyasha's chest. He missed but he struck again and hit Inuyasha on the side of his arm, leaving a long gash on his flesh.

The half demon screamed in pain and heaved Tetsusaiga over his head with his arms. "Wind Scar!" he yelled in anger. The sword struck the earth and it unleashed a river of light and heat that charged toward a suddenly terrified Odomaru. He stood frozen in place in the path of it as it overtook him. Before he came to harm, his sword reacted and put up a barrier, which sparked and sizzled at the impact. Inuyasha gasped as the thick screen of protection brightened and easily absorbed the energy from the Wind Scar. Odomaru smiled and laughed as the barrier pulsed.

"What?" Inuyasha said as the barrier lifted Odomaru into the air.

"You see Inuyasha, you can't touch me. My barrier will protect me against whatever you can dish out!" Odomaru said his eyes wide with power. "Now you shall feel the force of your own attack!" he said, raising his hand to the top of the barrier.

A gold light like that of the Tetsusaiga surged down to the ground, shooting up trees and knocking them down. Kagome cried in fear as one of the bolts hit her tree and knocked her off her perch.

"KAGOME!" Inuyasha screamed as she fell. Before she could hit the ground, there was a loud pop and Shippo, having transformed into his pink, round form caught her with ease. She bounced on him, trying to catch her breath.

"Thanks Shippo!" she said.

"You're welcome Kagome, hold on. This fight is getting ugly!" he said lifting her high into the air.

Inuyasha sent him a grateful glance and looked back to Odomaru. "You're gonna pay for ever trying to harm Kagome!" he growled. He leaped up into the air and the Tetsusaiga turned a red color.

"The red Tetsusaiga that breaks barriers!" Shippo yelled.

"Die!" Inuyasha yelled and swiped the sword across the barrier. It snapped and Odomaru let out startled screech. The sword met his neck and beheaded him.

"Curse you Inuyasha! This is not the last you have seen of me, Ta ta for now!" he said and headed off into the sky out of sight. Inuyasha tried to pursue him but was knocked backward from a gust of wind. He did a back flip through the air and landed on the fallen tree that Kagome had been standing in. Shippo floated down next to him and Kagome slid off him and ran up to Inuyasha, who grasped her in a tight hug.

"Are you okay Kagome?" he asked.

"Yeah I'm fine, did he leave?" she asked looking at his bleeding arm.

"Yeah but he'll be back." he growled.

'C'mon, sit down and let me stitch your arm up." Kagome said, pulling him down next to her as she sat down on a tree that had fallen. He looked up at the sky where Odomaru had fled. He swore to kill that bastard when he came back for more.


	39. Chapter 39

Chapter 39

Izuma drank a few sips of the cool water from the waterfall outside the wolf den. It soothed her parched throat as she swallowed it. She wiped her good hand on her now dirty pajama pants, while the other hung at her side. As she got up off her knees, a sudden throb of pain from her wrist made her wince. Before she could blink, Komaru stood in front of her, trying to get a hold on her hand. She pulled away from him as he finally managed to clasp it.

"Are you alright?" he asked in a sincere voice.

"Well, besides the fact I was kidnapped by a bunch of idiotic wolves today … I'm just peachy." she said in a mild tone.

He almost smiled. "Let me look at your hand." he said.

"Its fine." she insisted.

"Why can't you trust me?" he asked.

"I wonder … maybe you can figure it out if you use that mind of yours." she remarked sarcastically.

"I just want to help you." he said.

"You want to help me?" she asked sweetly.

"Yes." he said taking a step closer to her.

"Want to know how?" she asked slyly.

"Tell me." he pleaded.

Once he was so close to her she could feel his breath, she snatched him by a lock of his hair and yanked his face down so his ear was right next to her lips. "Then get me the hell out of here." she said coldly. She pushed him to the ground and started to walk back into the cave.

"I can't." he stated simply.

"You're way too much of a wimp to stand up to your jerk of a dad." she said, heading back into the cave.

"Alright, alright … you win! I'll help you escape dammit!" he said with a moan.

"What?" she asked from inside.

"C'mon! We got to get out of here before sunrise." he said pulling her along as she walked out to meet him.

"We … what do you mean we?" she asked raising her eyebrows.

"I just … I have to leave this place. Things have gone to hell since my mom was killed." he said.

"I don't think that would be a good idea." she said.

"Why?" he asked as they began to walk from out from behind the waterfall.

She gave him a dumb look and crossed her arms. "Because my dad would probably try to kill you." she stated.

"Oh …yeah, you think if you told him I helped you he would leave me alone?" he asked.

"It probably won't work, but what the hell. It's worth a try I guess." she said.

"That's good enough for me, c'mon." he whispered leading her out of the cave into the cold night air. The stars shined bright over their heads as they snuck through the sleeping tribe. Wolf demons were all around them, deep in their dreams. They picked their ways over bodies and started to slowly skid down the slope of the mountain. Komaru suddenly scented his father, coming back from the late night hunting party with ten or twelve others. The wolf prince barked orders to his comrades and leaped up the few easy bounds to his den.

"Get down!" he said and pulled Izuma behind a cleft in the rocks.

He peered around them to see his father barge out and yell several loud curses. "Search the tribe! That little brat won't get away from me!" he called. Wolves jumped to their feet and stalked around the rocks, growling and snarling.

When some headed toward the pair's hiding place, Komaru yanked Izuma's arm toward the trees. "Run!" he said. She nodded and trailed behind him into the woods. They sprinted through the bramble bushes, they pursuers yards behind them. When Izuma stumbled, Komaru caught her and picked her up, going a lot faster. He jumped up into the oak branches above, going deep into concealing leaves. He molded his form to the trunk of the tree and cupped his hand over Izuma's mouth. "Be quiet." he whispered in her ears as they wolves sniffed bellow. He had pushed through a patch of strong smelling weeds to throw their noses off and it seemed to be working. The wolves pawed at the ground and covered their faces with their paws.

Koga busted through the bushes to where they were. The wolves whimpered and cowered at his feet as he pushed them aside. "What … what do you meen their scent is gone?" he seethed. He stared into the darkness and growled. "Komaru, you damn traitorous bastard! I will kill you for helping her!" he called. He darted off back the way he came, the wolves following him in a hurry.

When they were out of sight, Komaru jumped down and set Izuma on her feet. "Let's get going before they decided to look back here again." he said.

"Okay, thank you." she said.

"No problem." he said brushing a leaf from his shoulder.

She started to walk down the path, pulling her hair out of her face. He walked a little behind, watching the rocks above. The tiniest noise and he would tense up, growling in warning.

She rolled her eyes and looked at her beat up hand. It still was swelling and her blood had soaked through the skimpy bandage. It was wrapped well but was coming un-done in a hurry.

"So … which way is the village?" Komaru asked, even though he could smell it just ahead through the trees.

"This way." she said, quickening her pace a little.

"What were you doing in the forest alone anyway?" he asked.

"I went to the hot spring to take a bath. I didn't think anything would happen." she said.

"It's not a good idea to be out here alone, but I guess you know that now." he said.

"You sound like my mom whenever I would do something wrong when I was little. I don't need a lecture." she said.

They continued to walk in silence as they entered the dark village. He decided not to push his luck, she obviously didn't want to talk about it.


	40. Chapter 40

Chapter 40

Izuma walked to the entrance of her family's hut and stepped inside. The once bright fire was now glowing ashes. Both her parent's scents were stale; they had been gone awhile. Komaru entered and stiffened slightly at Inuyasha's scent. Izuma noticed him tense up, but kept it to herself. She growled and nudged him in the arm to follow. She skidded down the, sprinting through the dark village.

Miroku emerged from his hut, a worried look on his face. "Izuma, you're back." he said, cradling a sleeping Mamiko in his arms.

"Where's my mom and dad?" she asked.

"Out searching for you, what happened?" the monk asked.

Just as she was about to answer, a fist struck Komaru across the head. He screamed in pain and fell to the ground. Inuyasha stood over him, his face red with rage.

"Izuma, are you alright sweetie! What happened to your hand? Where were you?" said Kagome from behind the steaming half demon.

"Mom, I'm fine!" Izuma said as Kagome looked her over from head to toe.

"WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING HERE?" Inuyasha roared, beginning to crack his knuckles.

Izuma stepped in front of the now terrified wolf demon on the ground. "Dad, don't … he didn't do anything! He helped me!" she said.

"I don't care! Move!" he said.

"Inuyasha, sit!" Kagome commanded. When his face struck the ground, she continued to speak. "What are you doing here Komaru? You're not welcome in this village … neither is your father." she stated calmly.

"I …I helped her escape. This man, a man brought her to my father." Komaru said, standing up and rubbing his now bruised head.

"Wait, what did this man look like?" Kagome asked with a hint fear in her voice.

"Black, dirty hair, green kimono … evil looking." he said.

"Odomaru … that damn bastard!" Inuyasha seethed.

"He's a coward, I don't think Naraku told him about how powerful Inuyasha was." Shippo said, running up to Izuma. "Hey, are you alright?" he asked, looping an arm around her waist and kissing her hair.

"Yeah, I'm fine… my wrist just hurts a little." she said, leaning into his chest.

"What's he doing here?" Shippo asked in a deadly tone, pointing to Komaru.

"Skip it." Izuma snapped, punching him in the chest.

"What?" he asked.

"Well, Komaru … I guess you can stay with us tonight." Kagome mumbled.

"What? There is no way in hell that trash is sleeping in my hut!" Inuyasha yelled, gawking at his mate like she had lost her mind.

"I'm not exactly happy about it either, but he has no place to stay. Please Inuyasha … for me." Kagome asked.

"Keh … fine." Inuyasha said, glaring at Komaru.

"Good, I'm tired … let's go home." Kagome said, taking his hand and pulling him away from the group. He gave one more threating look to Komaru and put his arm around her waist.

Shippo sighed and pulled Izuma into a hug. "I was worried about you." he said into her hair. He smiled when he noticed Komaru had a really jealous look on his face.

"I missed you too." she whispered.

"Want me to walk you home?" Shippo asked, glancing at her parents, which disappeared behind the flap of their hut.

"Sure. Um … C'mon Komaru." Izuma said over her shoulder. The young wolf sauntered behind them as they hurried up the hill and hugged in front of the now dark hut.

Shippo gave Izuma a brief but deep kiss and nosed her cheek. "Bye, go on in and sleep. I love you." he whispered.

"Love you too." she said, slowly walking inside.

When Komaru tried to follow her in, Shippo shoved him aside and pushed him roughly against the wall of the hut. He tried to pull away but Shippo was not budging.

"You listen to me you damn idiot. Stay away from Izuma or I'm gonna rip your head off. Get it?" Shippo growled in his ear. He let Komaru fall to the ground and descended down the hill.

Komaru got to his feet and hurried inside. The fire blazed warmth on his skin as he looked around the room. A pile blankets sat in the far corner by the hall that led to the other rooms. He snuck over to them and sat down, unfolding them and covering up. He fell asleep to the sound of crickets and frogs which singed their song in the cold night air.

Inuyasha watched Kagome as she dressed into her night clothes and kicked off her shoes. He smiled at her bulging belly, which he could see through the light pink gown she wore. Her face was glowing as she walked across the room and sat beside him. She winced as she pulled her socks of her feet, which were swollen and red.

"Are you alright Kagome?" Inuyasha asked, putting his arm around her.

"My feet are killing me." she said, rubbing the bottoms of them.

"Here, lay down." he said gently. Not giving her an option, he made her lay back on the soft sheets on the top of their futon. He pulled her feet into his lap and started to massage them gently. She laughed in between moans of pleasure from his claws skimming over her skin. Her face grew more and more peaceful from every movement of his fingers. Soon he heard the gentle sound of her snoring and he smiled. Being careful not to wake her, he gathered her in his arms and cuddled with her under the covers. Her hair tickled his nose as she made herself snug in his grasp. He stroked her face with his knuckles and chuckled as he felt her stomach nudge under his palm. Kagome smiled in her sleep and he watched with interest as she moved.

"Inuyasha … I love you." she murmured within in her dreams.

"I love you more." he stated, planting a gentle kiss on her lips. He kissed her all over her face as she dreamed, watching her cheeks glow with happiness.


	41. Chapter 41

Chapter 41

Izuma blinked a few times and lifted her head when sun light shine threw her window. She was at her desk, her journal wide open. She must have fallen asleep while writing. Her hand throbbed when she stretched, making her hiss in pain. She stood up, trudged over to her futon and fell on to it. She dint care if it was morning; all she wanted to do was sleep.

"Izuma … sweetie, it's late. Time to get up." Kagome said as she entered the room.

"I'm tired, can't I sleep for a little while longer?" she asked, her voice muffled by her pillow.

"Nope, it's already past noon." Kagome answered, kneeling down next to her.

"Uggg … fine." Izuma said sitting up, her hair ruffled. She squinted at her mother, who smiled down at her.

"Good." Kagome said, as she struggled to straighten back up. Her huge stomach seemed to be weighing her down. She sighed and sort of waddled out of the room, putting her hair up into a pony tail. She peeked in on her still sleeping Inuyasha from the hall. She was glad he was getting a little sleep at the least. She saw Komaru in front of the fire, waiting for a fish he must have caught to cook. "Um … Good morning Komaru." she said awkwardly.

"Hi." he said turning his fish over to cook the other side.

"You know you can't stay here. Your father will find you eventually." she said, popping a strawberry in to her mouth.

"I left and I am not going back." he said bluntly.

"Why? It's your home." she asked.

"He's changed … it's kind of hard to explain. When my mother died, he went crazy." he asked, taking a small bite of his fish.

"Komaru, it's not your fault." Kagome said.

"Hey Mom, is there any soda left?" came Izuma's voice from the hall.

"Yeah there is and no you can't have any. Your birthday is in three days and we need to go back home so I can pick out a present for you. Go get dressed so we can leave later." Kagome said.

"Alright." Izuma said without a fight. She turned to leave and ran back to her room.

Inuyasha caught Kagome at the door of their room and kissed her gently on the cheek. "Hey, morning beautiful. We're going back to your era huh?" he asked.

"Yep, I have to get ready though. Want to help me pick out something to wear? I need to go to the maternity store in the mall … I'm running out of things that fit me." Kagome said. She took his hand and led him into their room, heading for her pile of neatly folded clothes in the corner.

Izuma put her hair up and straitened her kimono. Her ears flicked at the sound of her parents laughing. She shrugged and stuffed a stick of gum in her mouth. They were happy, that's all she cared about. Tossing her brush on her bed, she walked from her room and bumped into Shippo. They smiled at one another for the longest time before she broke the silence.

"Hey you, we're going back to my era for today." she said.

Shippo gave her a hopeful look. "I'm going right?" he asked.

"Duh … yes. C'mon, I can hear Mom putting her shoes." she said, touching his nose with the tip of her finger.

Inuyasha picked Tetsusaiga up of the hut floor and tied it to his waist. He cracked his neck and finished helping his mate with her kimono.

"Jeezzz …. I'm huge." Kagome groaned as she rubbed her stomach.

"You don't look that bad Mom." Izuma assured her and Shippo nodded.

"I disagree, look at me! I have my own orbit! Alright guys, let's go before it gets too hot." Kagome complained with sigh. Inuyasha scooped her up as she left the hut. He bounded down the hill and set her on her feet.

"Are you okay Kagome?" he asked, cupping her face with his hands.

"Yeah … don't worry Inuyasha, I'm fine. My feet and back just hurt a little." she said.

He kissed her deeply and put his hands on her tummy. "I can't wait until the pup is born. I get a second chance to be a father." he said.

"I'm excited too. I think you should try to bond with Izuma some when we get back." Kagome suggested.

"I don't think she wants anything to do with me." Inuyasha said, glancing to his side as Izuma and Shippo skidded down the hill. Komaru followed behind him and the half demon growled with annoyance. "He isn't coming with us, is he?" Inuyasha seethed.

"Don't worry tough guy, he can stay here with Keade. Just try to connect with Izuma, okay?" Kagome said.

"You win. C'mon." he said, attempting to pick her up.

She stopped him and touched his shoulder. "I can walk Inuyasha." she said.

"Fine, but if you fall …" he said.

"Calm down." she said, slowly trying to keep her balance as she headed for the mess of huts below.

"Mom, we're going to the mall right? I want to get my money before we do." Izuma called from behind.

"You and me both sweetheart." Kagome said as they got closer to the old priestess's hut. She poked her head inside and smiled at Keade. "Good Morning Lady Keade, I have a huge favor to ask you." Kagome chimed.

"What is it child?" the old woman asked, blinking at the sun light that shined into her hut.

"I wondered if Komaru could stay with you while we go back to my time for today?" Kagome asked.

"The son of Koga, why?" Keade asked with interest.

"Just because, would you … please Keade?" she asked.

"It's no trouble at all Kagome, I'm sure I can find something for him to do." Keade said.

"Thanks Keade, I owe you one." Kagome said reaching out to hug her.

"Can we leave already?" Inuyasha asked impatiently.

"Okay, okay … Mr. Bossy." she said.

Inuyasha rolled his eyes and started down the path. Kagome caught up to him and took his hand. Izuma and Shippo followed behind, deep in conversation.

Komaru cleared his throat before he spoke. "Bye Izuma!" he called but she didn't hear him.

"Be safe." he whispered under his breath as they all disappeared into the trees.


	42. Chapter 42

Chapter 42

As everyone filed out of the well house, I steady rain began to fall. Inuyasha shielded Kagome as they sprinted up to the house. When Kagome grabbed the key from above the back door and started to unlock it, the door flung open. There in the door way, stood an aged Mrs. Higurashi … tears falling from her wrinkled face.

"Mom?" Kagome said, bouncing forward and crushing her mother in a hug. "What are you doing here?" she asked.

"I came to look for you when your work called. Your boss said you disappeared, but I had an idea where you were. Inuyasha, it's been a long time … it's good to see you again." Marumi said. She looked to Shippo and gave him a sweet smile, making him blush. "Who is this handsome young man?" she asked.

"This is Shippo Grandma." Izuma said.

"Nice to meet you Shippo." Marumi said. Her eyes finally noticed her daughter's huge stomach and gasped. "What! I'm going to get to spoil my grandchild again!" she squeaked in happiness. Without warning, she crushed Kagome in a hug.

"Mom … can't breathe." Kagome rasped.

"Oh … sorry honey. All of you, come in! It's pouring down the rain out here." Marumi said, turning to go inside the house. Everyone filed in, shaking from the rain. Marumi hurried into the kitchen, rummaging through the cabinets. "Does anyone want some hot chocolate?" she asked.

"Sure Mom." Kagome called back, easing herself on to the couch. Inuyasha sat down at her side and hung on arm around her shoulders. Izuma and Shippo plopped on to the carpet and watched as Marumi shuffled back into the room, a tray in her hands.

"Mom, I want to take everyone to the mall later. Do you mind if we use the car?" Kagome asked.

"Not at all dear." Marumi said, placing a steaming treat in everyone's hands.

"What's a car?" Shippo asked while taking a timid sip from his mug.

"You'll see." Izuma said, not wanting to go into full detail right then.

"Sota's not here … its Saturday isn't it?" Kagome asked.

"He's out with his new girlfriend Jomi, sweet girl." Marumi said.

Kagome nodded in understanding and sat her mug on the coffee table. "I guess we're going to head to the mall guys." she said getting up with some help from Inuyasha.

"Do you need any money?" Marumi asked.

"I have some, but I guess it wouldn't hurt." Kagome said grabbing her purse.

After accepting the rather large amount of money from her mother, Kagome walked out the front door with the others close behind. She had no reason to buy a car because everything was within walking distance. Her mom owned a brand new white van she had bought when she had won the lottery last year. She searched through the many keys on her mom's key ring for the one that started the car. When she found it, she clicked open the lock and turned to her waiting party.

"Okay everyone, pile in!" she said.

Shippo and Izuma slid into the back while Inuyasha sat down in the passenger seat. Kagome struggled to sit down behind the wheel, swearing under her breath.

"You have got to be kidding me!" Kagome said, pulling at the side of her seat to move it back.

"You need any help Kagome?" Inuyasha asked reaching over to try to help her.

"I'm fine! Damn this seat!" she snapped. She gave it another violent tug and it jerked back in fast slide.

"Ouch! My knees!" Izuma yelled.

"Did I squish you? Sorry Izuma. Buckle up guys, close your door Inuyasha." She instructed. Once the half demon's door clicked shut, Kagome put the key in the ignition and the engine roared to life. Inuyasha and Shippo tensed up but she ignored it. They all three of her passengers had changed into their human clothes. They looked so odd, she preferred them as their real selves.

Inuyasha and Shippo stared out the windows as she headed down the main road. It was still raining when she pulled into the mall's rear entrance and drove up the ramp to the parking garage. She maneuvered her way into an empty space and cut the engine. People nodded to her as she grabbed her purse and closed her door. When everyone was standing next to her, she lifted the keys over her head and pushed the lock button. She took Inuyasha's hand and watched as Izuma and Shippo ran ahead.

"Are you sure this place is safe Kagome?" Inuyasha asked as the pushed through the revolving doors.

"Yes Inuyasha, I've been here thousands of times." she said with a smile.

He didn't look convinced as they entered the main section with all the stores. She laughed when they passed the perfume parlor. His nose wrinkled and he covered it with his sleeve. She pulled him toward the food court, where Izuma had sat down at a table with Shippo next to her. Pulling a wad of cash out of her pocket, she tossed it to Izuma.

"Thanks Mom." Izuma said, counting it in a hurry.

"You're welcome sweetie, now go have fun. We meet back here at six, okay?" Kagome said with a smile. She took Inuyasha's arm and led him through the crowd.

"C'mon Shippo, let's go." she said.

They went from store to store, buying things little by little. After going to everywhere possible, they sat in front of the children's play area, sipping smoothies. They threw their empty cups away and Izuma walked them toward a little photo booth. Shippo sat down next to as the camera flashed. Making faces and kissing, they laughed at the pictures when they were done developing. Izuma ran into the jewelry shop and bought two matching heart lockets, cut around the pictures to fit inside and fitted them inside. She handed one to Shippo and hooked hers around her neck. He watched her and did the same with his. They walked out of the store and headed back toward the food court.

Kagome looked up as the two hurried toward them. "Ready?" she asked, carrying a few bags herself.

"Yeah …." Izuma said, looking at the bags in her mom's hands. They didn't look like any stores she was interested in.

"Alright then." she said. She chuckled at Izuma's expression. Her and Inuyasha had snuck out to the car a few minutes ago and stashed her present in the back. She smiled to herself and followed behind her daughter to the exit with a cheeky grin on her face.


	43. Chapter 43

Chapter 43

Inuyasha watched as Kagome wrapped Izuma's gift in bright purple paper and a black ribbon. She smiled in satisfaction and set it in the closet of her room, up on the top shelf behind a shoe box. She shut the door and turned to Inuyasha, who was sitting on her bed with his arms crossed. She waddled over to him and sat on his lap. He put his arms around her and put his chin on her shoulder. She sighed and stared at herself in the mirror. There was no way she could get any bigger; it had only been a month and a half. She hadn't got this big when she was pregnant with Izuma.

"You okay Kagome?" Inuyasha asked while licking her neck.

"Yeah, I'm glad we got her present in time." she explained rubbing her left eye with the back of her hand.

"You tired?" he asked.

"A little, but I can sleep after we go back." she said.

"You need sleep Kagome. I'll wake you up before dark, go to sleep." he said, pulling her down next to him on the bed.

She snuggled into his warm grasp and suddenly she couldn't keep her eyes open. "Inuya…" she said, her voice coming out a bit slurred.

"Sleep my mate." he whispered in her ear. Before he knew it, she was snoring peacefully. He unwound himself from her and got up from the bed, being careful not to wake her. He grabbed a blanket from her dresser and draped it over her gently. She seemed so exhausted. He leaned down and kissed her on the lips and pulled the hair from her face. He snuck away from her and out the door, it clicking shut behind him.

Pushing Buyo out of his path, Inuyasha crept down the hallway to the foot of the stairs. He could hear everyone talking and laughing, but he didn't zero in on what any of them were saying. He flinched when he felt Buyo rub against his leg. Why did this dumb cat like him so much? He shook his head and headed down the carpeted steps, Buyo on his heels. Did this cat have a death wish?

"Oh, hello Inuyasha, I just made a cake. Would you like a slice?" she asked in a sweet voice.

"Uh … sure." he said.

She handed his a plate with colorful looking bread on it. "Try a piece and tell me what you think. It's a new recipe and you are going to be my taste tester. Where's Kagome, is she alright?" Marumi asked.

"Yeah … she was just tired. She's upstairs sleeping." he said.

"Alright, I need to put the rest of this in the fridge. Be sure to tell me what you think of the cake." she said.

Inuyasha nodded and took a bite of the sweet smelling treat, it was really good. As he finished it, he thought about this woman. In an odd way, she reminded him so much of his mother. After he had licked the plate clean, he set it on the counter and listened more throughout the house. He grew bored just standing in the kitchen and went to see what was making all the noise in the living room.

Izuma and Shippo were playing some of Sota's video games. Inuyasha's ears pricked at the sound of what sounded like a bunch of bees. He looked at the screen and saw two shapes whizzing back and forth across the glass. They seemed deeply absorbed and all that moved was their fingers.

"What are you guys doing?" he asked watching wit interest.

"Playing Racers of the Zombie Apocalypse. HA! I'm in the lead Shippo, you better hurry up!" she said, not taking her eyes away from the game.

"Take this!" he yelled over the noise. He pushed his thumb back and a huge explosion lit up the TV with hues of orange and red. He laughed, still letting his fingers fly over the controller buttons.

"Wait …what did you … HUH? NoNoNoNo NO! Dammit! Nuts! What did you do?" she swore as he flew past her.

"Now … who is bad a video games again?" he asked as the game erupted into applause.

"Beginner's luck. C'mon, I smell cake." she said, getting down on her knees to turn of the console. She stood up and walked with the fox … who still held his head high in triumph.

"Hey, I'm home! Sis! Izuma! Anybody home?" came a familiar voice from the front door.

Inuyasha entered the kitchen to find an older, taller Sota hugging Marumi at the front door. He gave Izuma a high five and set his bags down on the tile floor.

"Hi sweetie, how is college?" Marumi asked.

"Good, I see my niece but where's my sister?" Sota asked. His eyes drifted around his mother and his eyes widening when he saw Inuyasha and Shippo. "Inuyasha! Hi! It's me Sota. I haven't seen you in a long time. Who's he?" Sota said, pointing at Shippo.

"Uncle Sota, this is Shippo. He's from the feudal era too." Izuma said, sitting on the counter top beside him.

"What's up Shippo?" Sota asked.

"Hi." Shippo said, not knowing how to respond to his greeting.

"Hey scooter! You behaving for your mom?" Sota asked, getting Izuma in a head lock.

"Yes! Let go!" she said impatiently, pinching his arm.

"Ouch! Jeeez … I was just playing. Where's Kagome?" he asked, rubbing his arm.

"Upstairs sleeping, she's pregnant." Izuma said.

"Great… that means there will more irritating short people like you around." he teased, measuring her head to his chest.

She punched him in the stomach and got down from the counter to get a soda from the fridge. Inuyasha would have taken that as an insult but it didn't seem to bother her.

"Hey mom, are you staying and making dinner. It's been a while since we've had any of your cooking, I miss it." Sota asked.

"Sure if it's okay with Kagome. This is her house now you know and she makes the rules." Marumi said.

"I don't think she would care mom. She is pregnant anyway." he said back.

"You have a good point. Well, let's get cooking!" Marumi said, getting some pots and pans from above the oven.

"This is gonna be a long few hours." Izuma said.


	44. Chapter 44

Chapter 44

Everyone sat down at the table and started to eat just as Kagome appeared from upstairs. She rubbed her stomach and yawned as Sota came up and hugged her. She returned his embrace but pulled away when her stomach kicked impatiently, demanding food. Inuyasha helped her sit and she snatched a huge portion of items. The dinner dragged on for what seemed like forever. Marumi insisted they try everything and Kagome greatly obliged. When she started to take things of plates that weren't hers, the group broke apart and scattered around the house. Shippo retreated upstairs with Izuma while everybody else lounged in the living room.

"I'm glad everyone liked my dinner. I don't get to cook big meals very often anymore." Marumi said.

"Thanks Mom, it was really good." Kagome said between mouthfuls of rice.

"You're welcome dear. Well, I better get heading home. I need to go to the store before it closes to buy some potato crisps for grandpa." she said, standing up to get her purse. "Bye everybody, I'll see you soon." she called as she opened the front door to leave.

"Bye Mom, see you later!" Kagome yelled as she finally finished the last of her rice. She yawned and went into the kitchen to put her dish into the washer. Once she had turned it on, she pulled the cake from the fridge and got a small slice.

Inuyasha walked up behind her and ran his fingers over her shoulder. "Let's go to bed." he said seductively in her ear.

"Alright stud, just let me finish my cake." she teased putting scooping a bit of icing on her finger and wiping it on the tip of his nose.

"Kagome!" he said, trying to the sticky goo of his face.

"Sorry, that was an accident." she explained with a grin.

"Really, then that makes this an accident too." he said. She stared at him confused for a moment and shrieked when he tipped up her plate and squashed it in clean in her face.

"Hey! I'm gonna get you!" she said wiping frosting from her eyes.

Within a few seconds, hunks of cake were flying around the kitchen. Kagome doubled over in laughter when Inuyasha slipped and fell to the floor. When she tried to help him up, she lost her footing and landed on top of him. They sat there for a few seconds, just laughing. He tickled her in the neck and she stuck more cake in his face. He kissed her and growled … her lips tasted like cherries.

"Um … Mom." came a voice from the living room. The pair looked up to find Izuma staring around the kitchen with Shippo peering over her shoulder. Inuyasha pulled Kagome to her feet and she smiled sheepishly.

"Hi honey." Kagome said, wiping icing from her eye.

"What happened, did the cake explode?" Izuma asked in amusement.

"It's a long, funny story." Kagome said and Inuyasha nodded.

"It's one that you will have to tell another time because I am going to bed. Good night." Izuma said turning to leave.

Kagome could hear them howling in laughter as she spoke. "Well, want to help me wash this junk out of my hair?" she asked.

"Yeah … I think there is some in my ears." Inuyasha complained.

She laughed and quickly wiped away the cake from the walls and counter tops with a rag. She threw it in the sink and led the way up the stairs to the bathroom. They both stripped down and stepped into the hot, soothing water. Inuyasha locked his lips with hers and she gladly returned his kiss. His hands explored her body at every angle and he earned an intense moan from her. Her stomach kicked as he kissed at her neck gently. When they finally stopped distracting each other, they washed the cake off and wrapped themselves in towels. Kagome picked up their clothes and headed for the washer. After turning it on, they raced down the dark hallway to her room. Shutting the door behind him, Inuyasha caught Kagome in a kiss and guided them to the bed, their towels falling to the floor. Inuyasha hovered over her and gave her a warm smile. It was kind of awkward because of her huge stomach. She laughed at his annoyed expression while he stared at her stomach. He gave a curios look when she moved away from him.

"Here … let me up." she whispered. She climbed on top of him and his eyes popped out of his skull.

"Better?" she asked.

"Yeah … a lot." he said, his cheeks flaring with blush.

Izuma sat on her bed looking through her journal while Shippo sat at her desk, failing to solve her Rubix cube.

"Izuma … are you happy about becoming a sister?" Shippo asked looking over to her.

She looked up in surprise but shrugged. "I don't know … I guess so." she said.

"You can't lie to me Izuma. You're upset, aren't you?" Shippo asked.

"Maybe a little … jealous at least." she said.

"Why?" he asked, getting up to come sit beside her.

"Because the baby is going to have a father and I didn't." she explained.

"You have one now." he soothed.

"That's not the point." she said.

"Then what is? Inuyasha wanted to meet you his entire life." Shippo said.

"I … never mind, here." she said, throwing a pillow at him.

He slid off her bed and but she caught his arm. "What are you doing?" he asked.

"Don't you want sleep up here with me?" she asked.

"The floor is okay, I don't want to hog the bed." he said.

"Don't be stupid, get up here." she said, patting he empty space next to her.

He crawled on to the bed beside her and she clicked off the lamp. He wound an arm around her and she turned off her lamp.

"Night Shippo … and thanks." Izuma said with a yawn.

"Good night Izuma." the fox said nuzzling her ear. She laughed but soon fell into a peaceful sleep.


	45. Chapter 45

Chapter 45

Inuyasha ran his hand over Kagome's bare shoulder as she slept. The previous moments events flooded his already crowded mind. Their mating had never been so … deep and exhausting. For once in his life, he was the tired one. She squirmed in his arms as he slowly sat up. An arm pulled him back down and clung to him.

"The sun isn't even up yet, it's too early." Kagome murmured, her voice still thick with sleep.

Inuyasha laughed and traced his fingers along her face. Her already addicting scent was mixed with a warm and tender aroma, which was coming from her huge tummy. He ran his hand over it and brought it all the way up to her neck. Pulling some of her ebony locks aside, he stared at the pink crescent moon shape he had placed upon her all those years ago. It seemed to complete her delicate figure, showing that she was his forever. The night they had mated still was fresh in his memory.

14 years ago …

~ Inuyasha watched Kagome at her desk, which overflowed with school books. He never did tell her, but those things smelled horrible … like freshly burnt trees. She yawned and put the tip of her pen in her mouth. Sighing, she clicked off her lamp and turned to face the waiting half demon on her bed.

"Wow, Yuka brought a lot of make-up work for me to do. The rest of it will have to wait till tomorrow, I'm beat." she said.

"I don't know why you waist time with this "School" when we need to be hunting for the jewel shards." he growled.

"Inuyasha, education is important here. I need to think about my future." she said.

"You already have one!" he challenged.

"And what's that? I have a life here too you know! My family, friends … I can't just forget about it all!" she yelled back.

"You are so stupid! Killing Naraku and destroying the jewel is more important!" he said harshly.

"Oh really? What happened to becoming a full demon?" she asked.

"Fine! I don't need you anyway, you just get in my way." he snapped getting up and heading for the window.

"Inuyasha, you can't … forget it! Get out of my room!" she shrieked, tears pooling in her eyes.

"Kagome … I didn't meen …" he said. He really hated to see her cry.

"Go away!" she sobbed.

Without warning, he darted forward and took her in his grasp. She gasped in surprise when his arms snaked around her back, holding her to his chest. Blush covered her face as he pulled back to look at her.

"When I said you had I future … I … I meant with me Kagome." he whispered.

"Inuyasha …" Kagome said, wiping the already dry tears from her eyes.

"Kagome … I love you, and I want to be with you. Will you be my …" he gulped. "Mate?" he asked.

"Inuyasha … I." she stuttered.

She grew confused when he let he go and stood up, a hurt look on his face. She got up after him and caught his hand. She put her arms around his neck and connected her lips with his. It took him a few seconds, but he returned her kiss. They pulled apart and he stared at her in wonder.

"Yes Inuyasha." she uttered as he kissed at her neck.

He picked her up and placed her on the bed. He kissed her with such need that it left her gasping for air. She tugged at his Kimono and he at her uniform. She rubbed his now bare chest with him nipping at her neck. He tasted her blood on his tongue and moved so she felt none of his weight beneath him. His claws ran along her waist and she shivered.

"Thank you Kagome." he said in her ear. ~

Present day …

Inuyasha blinked a few times, wiping the vision from his sight. Without waking her, he crept off of the bed. She stirred some, but didn't awake. He pulled on his pants and robe, trying to be as quiet as possible. After pulling his hair into a pony tail, he covered Kagome back up and walked to the door. He tiptoed through the pitch black hall past Sota's and Izuma's rooms to the stairs. The windows of the kitchen were still dark when he walked down the steps to what Kagome called the Refrigerator and opened it. After he grabbed a soda from the top shelf he pushed it shut and stared at the can in his hand. How did Kagome open this thing again? He gave up trying to open it right and just popped a hole in the top of it with one of his claws. He took a swig of it and coughed when some of its carbonated bubbles went up his nose. He poured the remains of it down the sink and chucked the can in the trash. Still rubbing is fizzing nose, he slide open the back door and walked out into the courtyard, taking Tetsusaiga with him. He didn't plan on hitting anything, just wanted to practice his charge attack. After swinging it around randomly a few times, he placed it back in its sheath and stared up at the sky. A few stars shot across the dark night, leaving sparkling trails behind. Once he got used to the constant noise and sickening scents, this place wasn't so bad. Though if he had a choice on where to live, he would choose the world he had known all his life over this any day. He was about to go back inside when he heard a small noise behind himself.

"A man who stares at the sky must have a lot on his mind." Kagome said putting her arm around his waist.

He kissed her forehead and smiled. "You should be inside sleeping." he said.

"You okay?" she asked.

"Yeah, I'm fine … just thinking." he explained.

"Come back inside, the bed is getting cold." she said into his throat.

He chuckled and took her hand. They walked back inside, thinking nothing could ever tear them apart.

That was one of my best chapters, tell me what you thought. I want your opinions to help me improve. I love you all! Thanx for reading! ;-) keep reading because I'm nowhere near done!


	46. Chapter 46

Chapter 46

Izuma watched lounged on the couch watching TV while everyone else still slept. She suddenly heard some very rapid feet above her head, followed by the opening of the bathroom door. Her mom was already puking last night's dinner up and it was still early. Izuma grew bored with what was on TV and walked into the kitchen to breakfast. Pushing two waffles down in the toaster, she pulled her hair up in a bun. Her ears flicked at the noise of feet and smiled as she smelled Shippo.

"Hey, morning beautiful." he said kissing her cheek.

"Hey you, I'm making some waffles. Want me to cook you some too?" she asked, getting her own two out and putting them on a plate. She waited for him to process her question and he asked his regular one.

"What's a waffle? It smells good." he said as she got the butter and syrup out of the fridge.

She rolled her eyes and laughed as his nose moved toward her plate. "I'll take that as a yes." she said.

"I didn't say yes." he argued.

"Stop playing with my mind and just go sit down stud." she said, putting a drop of syrup on his nose with her finger.

Inuyasha watched Kagome as she walked from the bathroom, wiping her mouth with her sleeve. She sat down next to him and rubbed her head. Swearing under her breath, she stretched and cracked her neck.

"Want some breakfast?" Inuyasha asked putting an arm around her waist.

"You read my mind; I'm so hungry I could eat a cow!" she said. He looked at her in surprise like she really meant it. "It's just an expression Inuyasha, don't freak out." she explained.

"Need any help?" he asked as she struggled to stand.

"I'm fine." she said trying to regain her balance.

"Are you sure?" he asked.

She ignored him and walked toward the door. He trailed behind her, watching her every move.

"Morning mom." Izuma's voice came from the dining room. She and Shippo sat beside each other at the table.

"Hi honey." Kagome said from the steps.

"Are we going back to feudal era today?" Izuma asked with mouth full of waffle.

"Yes but we are coming back on your birthday though. Chew your food before you talk Izuma." Kagome said, hunting for some cereal in the cabinets.

"What are we going to do when we get back?" Izuma asked.

"I was thinking we could go to that new amusement park that built downtown, Thrill City I think." Kagome said.

Izuma's eyes lit up. "Really? That would be so cool! You think I could take a few of my friends along?" she asked.

"Sure, I don't see why not." Kagome said with a bright smile.

"Yes! I'm going upstairs to call a few. Thanks Mom!" Izuma called as she ran up the stairs.

"How many is a few Izuma?" Kagome called but her daughter had already disappeared. She shrugged to herself and dug into her bowl of sugar pops.

"What did she just go to do?" Shippo asked, looking up the stairs.

"I don't know, would you like to come in here and be confused together?" Kagome asked.

"No, I'll go upstairs with her." he said.

Kagome watched him go and felt Inuyasha's chin on her shoulder. He directed her head toward him and kissed her. The baby kicked and she laughed at his growling stomach.

"Hungry Inuyasha? Glad it's not me this time?" she asked, raising her eye brows.

"Tempting woman. Those things don't taste very good, what are they?" Inuyasha asked, pointing to the bowl of cereal in her hand.

"What, the sugar pops? I think they taste okay." she said.

"Better than my kisses?" he teased.

"Are you kidding me? You're kisses are wonderful! One of a kind, warm …" she faded out and stuck another spoon full in her mouth.

He laughed and nuzzled her neck as Sota lumbered down the steps. He wore only a T-shirt and boxers, but he didn't seem to care they were looking right at him. A girl followed behind him and sprinted back up the stairs when she saw the curious eyes staring at her. All she wore was a skimpy pair of pink underwear and one of Sota's old long sleeve work shirts.

"Um … Sota, who's she?" Kagome asked with curiosity.

"Oh, this is Jomi , she came over late last night. I didn't think you would care." he said while motioning for her to come meet them.

She didn't come down but stuck her head around the corner, looking timidly at Kagome. "Hi." she said nervously. She didn't even seem to notice Inuyasha … which was looking at her with interest.

"Nice to meet you Jomi." Kagome said pleasantly.

She ran back upstairs with Sota at her heals. Inuyasha tuned in his ears to their voices as they approached his room.

"You never told me your sister was home, that was so embarrassing!" Jomi whispered in frustration.

"You didn't ask." he said simply.

"Smart guy! You are so lucky you're cute." she snapped. Inuyasha heard his door click shut and rolled his eyes. He turned back to his mate, who was standing in front of the sink washing her bowl.

"Well this thing didn't fill me up at all. Want some sausage and toast?" she asked, drying her hands on a dish towel.

"Yeah … whatever you want Kagome." he said.

"Okay, I'm only going to make some for you and me since Izuma and Shippo already ate. Sota and Joni will probably get something later. Will you get me that pan from under the sink?" she asked. Thirty minutes later, the two sat on the couch, the smell of toast and sausage filling the house.

"Izuma is going to so happy at the present I got her. I think she'll like yours too." Kagome said, leaning her head on his shoulder.

"She'd better, I had to convince Totosia last minute." he said, his fist clenching.

"By "convince" you meen beat him up a little." Kagome said.

"You know me so well." he said kissing her forehead.

"I hope you didn't hurt him too bad" she said.

"The guy has lived so long, thought he'd be dead by now." he said.

"Inuyasha! He has done a lot for your Tetsusaiga, at least show him a little appreciation." she said hitting him in the chest.

"Feh … whatever. Can we watch the TV?" Inuyasha asked.

"Sure silly, hand me the remote." she said while laughing.


	47. Chapter 47

Chapter 47

Izuma swung lazily from the swing that hung from the Sacred Tree. Birds tweeted in its thick green leaves above, filling the air with their sweet music. The afternoon sun had begun to lower little by little. She pulled her locket out of her shirt and stared at it in thought. Shippo meant so much to her, the one who truly understood her. It was really awkward to talk to him when Komaru was nearby. She felt bad for the guy, but he seemed so interested about her and Shippo.

"Hey Izuma." said Shippo's voice from behind her.

"Hey." she responded, running her finger across the locket's shiny, smooth surface.

He stood behind her and began to push her gently. "You okay?" he asked.

"Yeah I'm fine. Don't do that, I just want to hang here." she said.

"Okay, what's wrong?" he asked, putting his arms around her neck.

"Just thinking about us." she said seeing her reflection in the tiny gold heart.

"What did I do?" he asked.

"No, you didn't do anything." she said.

"So what is it?" he pushed on.

"Why are you asking so many questions?" she teased.

"Because I can, now answer." he said with a grin.

"I think Komaru is jealous of me being with you." she said.

"And that upsets you why?" he asked.

"It doesn't, I just feel a little bad for the guy. His dad went nuts." she explained.

"You don't need to put this on yourself." he said.

"I'm not, I just feel like I should give the kid some respect. He risked his life and abandoned his family to get me out of the wolf trib." she said.

Shippo shut up after that and continued to push her gently. Breeze helped hid efforts along, Izuma's feathery silver hair brushing him in the face. After a while the sun had drifted behind the clouds and shade crept up on the court yard. Izuma stood up from her seat and took Shippo's hand. Together they walked back toward the house, laughing at the sight of Kagome stuffing cookies into her mouth in front of the kitchen widow.

"I have never seen her eat so much food in her life." Izuma said as they pulled back door open.

"Hey you two, what do you guys want for dinner. We have Pizza, pizza and pizza." she said with a smile.

"Wow, so many choices. Final answer Pizza, you agree?" she asked the confused fox demon beside her.

"What's Pizza?" he asked.

"That's a yes mom, what kind?" she asked.

"Pepperoni, that's all there is baby." Kagome said.

"Sounds good, where's dad?" Izuma asked.

"On the couch sleeping, he didn't get much sleep last night." she said, peering around the corner at the slumbering half demon. Smiling to herself, she walked toward the fridge and pulled a pan Pizza out of the freezer.

Shippo's nose drifted toward the source of the addictive smell. "I want some of that." he said.

"You have to cook it first." Izuma said watching his mouth water.

"Go occupy him while I pop it in the oven de ar." Kagome said, ripping the plastic off of it and setting it on a pan.

"C'mon Shippo, I'll show you how the DVD player works." Izuma said, directing him toward the living room.

Kagome turned on the oven after she placed the Pizza in the oven. Washing the crumbs from her hands, she yawned and looked out the kitchen window. The only source of light was the flickering bulb that was used to keep the store house lit at night. She felt an odd urge to walk away from the widow but something held her in place. The light flickered and a sudden chill ran down her spine. Izuma's voice broke the eerie silence in the kitchen and Kagome jumped.

"Hey Mom, did you record my anime on the DVR?" she asked.

Kagome snapped out of her trance and cleared her throat. "Yeah honey, it should be in there somewhere." she responded.

"I can't find … oh wait here it is. Never mind!" Izuma called.

Kagome swore when she forgot the Pizza was still in the oven. Pulling it out with a pan holder, she placed it on the oven and hissed when her finger grazed over the edge of it. She raced over to the sink and ran it under the icy water that flowed from the faucet. It burned and she could see a blister already starting to form. She stood there for what seemed forever, not wanting to remove it from the cool liquid. She jumped when she felt a warm arm come around her waist.

"Are you okay?" Inuyasha asked, his eyes resting on her finger.

"No, I burnt my finger on the Pizza pan." she said.

"Let me see it." he instructed.

She held her hand out to him gingerly and he took it in his palm. She winced as he ran his finger over it and he gave her an apologetic glance. A puzzled look came over her face as the half demon put her finger to his lips and lightly ran his tongue over it. It burned for a second but tingled after a few moments. Inuyasha smiled in satisfaction and pulled her hand back under the water. Kagome watched in astonishment as the burn disappeared, it was completely healed. She shook it dry and twitched her finger around in a circle.

"How did you do that?" she asked, looking her finger over from every angle.

"I have always been able to do it since I was a kid." Inuyasha said with a hint of pride in his voice.

"Well, thanks Inuyasha." Kagome said giving him a sweet kiss on the cheek.

"No problem my mate." he said nuzzling her ear.

"Dad, that was awesome! Can I do that?" Izuma asked from the kitchen entrance.

"Uh … how should I know?" Inuyasha asked.

"I don't know. Mom, is the Pizza done?" she asked.

"Yeah, dig in you two." Kagome said with a smile.

Izuma tossed a piece to Shippo, got one for herself and walked back into the living room. Kagome took a few slices and gave one to Inuyasha. He sniffed it with interest and took a small timid bite. The look on his face sent Kagome into a laughing fit, which rang throughout the house.

I know there is a lot of fluff. The real action will begin soon! Inuyasha and Izuma will bond! Send me reviews! 3 u guys!


	48. Chapter 48

Chapter 48

Izuma stretched in her bed on the morning of her birthday. She felt Shippo's arm limp around her waist and flicked him on the nose. He sniffed, opened his eyes and smiled at her. Kissing her lightly on the lips he sat up and pulled his loose hair back into its usual ponytail.

She watched him yawn and smiled. "How'd you sleep cutie?"

"Pretty good." He said. Wrapping his arms around her waist, he kissed her cheek a whispered in her ear. "Happy Birthday."

"Thanks, imma go get dressed okay?" she said. Pulling away from him, she walked into her closet and shut the door with a soft click.

Kagome stuck her head inside the room. "Hello? Are you two up yet?"

"Yeah Mom, we're up." Izuma said as she came out of her closet dressed in a pretty purple kimono with lace around the sleeves.

Kagome gave her a hug and marveled at what she wore. "Hey Birthday girl, that kimono is beautiful. That's the one you bought at the mall right?"

"Yeah, but it cost an awful lot." She said.

"So what do you want for breakfast sweetie? Today is all about you." Kagome said with a smile.

"Um … I don't know … sausage and eggs?" she suggested.

"You've got it Scooter. Mom, I'm cooking today. You get to relax along with Izuma." Sota called from the hallway.

"Thanks Sota, we need to kind of hurry so we can get into Thrill City before it gets too crowded." Kagome said.

After everyone ate all that their stomachs could hold, they piled into Sota's new four door truck and headed down the road that led to the highway. Koji was busy with a family reunion so he couldn't go. Sota had struck a conversation with Kagome while Izuma pointed out important land marks to Inuyasha and Shippo. Cars whizzed by the widows as Sota drove up the busy highway.

"So Scooter ….how does it feel to be fifteen?" Sota asked.

Izuma shrugged her shoulders and chewed on one of her finger nails "I don't feel that different, okay I guess."

"You better act happy missy, even if it's fake. This trip cost a lot of money." Kagome said raising an eyebrow from the front seat.

They pulled into the Thrill City parking lot and Kagome paid for the tickets. Izuma ran ahead when they got through the gate, tugging Shippo behind her. Sota rolled his eyes and ran after them, shouting "Wait up!" the entire way. The three of them went on the first ride while Kagome stayed behind with Inuyasha at her side. The ride had a sign above the entrance that suggested that pregnant women shouldn't ride it because of its speed and sudden turns. They sat at a picnic table and watched the crowd go by. Kagome nibbled on what was now her fourth corn dog while Inuyasha watched the many people pass by. He would tense up every so often at loud noises.

Kagome smiled at him in amusement. "Will you just chill?"

"I want to … but I can't." he said apologetically. He glanced at Izuma as she and Shippo got into the ride seat behind Sota. "I wish I was there to see her grow up."

"She's happy Inuyasha, that's all that matters to me." Kagome said while taking a sip of her soda. She handed the cup to him. "Want some?"

"No, it's yours Kagome." He said.

She smiled at him. "C'mon Inuyasha … only so much food can fit in my stomach along with the baby. I'm full and so is the pup."

"No." he said firmly.

She put out her bottom lip. "Please."

"Kef, fine … if it will shut you up." He said, taking the sloshing cup from her hand. She shoved a corn dog into his other hand and put rested her chin on her hand. He sniffed it and looked back at her. Taking a very timid bite of the greasy smelling food, he hid his sudden ecstasy from her.

"Well … is it good?" she asked.

He gave it back to her. "It's fine."

Izuma walked over to them in a daze, wearing a pin on her shirt. It said "I survived the Shredder." Shippo and Sota followed after her in the same stupor, sporting the same badge.

"Hi." Kagome said.

"Hey." They all said in unison.

She laughed at their expressions. "Was the ride good?"

"Define good." Sota said.

Izuma sighed and looked at her in wonder. "It was like riding a unicorn through a field of wild flowers on the moon."

"Did you puke?" Kagome asked.

"Yeah … Shippo did all over this lady in front of us." Sota said.

Kagome reached into her pocket and pulled out a few bucks. "Want money for some Nachos?"

"Hell yeah." Sota said accepting the money from her. His eyes were still glassy as Shippo and Izuma followed him to the concession stand.

Kagome laughed and turned to the confused half demon beside her … giving him a seductive look. "Want through the Tunnel of Lust with me?"

"What's that?" he asked with equal wanting.

She smiled at him and stood up, the baby kicking away. "C'mon."

Sota stuffed a cheese dripping chip into his mouth as the couple walked away from the table. "Where are they going?"

"Who knows." Izuma said sitting down in their spots. Her uncle snatched the tray of chips and started to devour them swiftly. "Hey! Stop hogging the Nachos! Me and Shippo want some too you jerk!"

"Yeah well you snooze you lose." Sota said wiping some melted cheddar from his chin. Izuma took the plastic basket from him and started to shovel the chips into her mouth. She passed them to Shippo who took an equal portion.

The rest of the day was filled with more rides than they all could handle. When the park was about to close, they all walked to the truck in exhaustion. Inuyasha had to carry Kagome because her feet had swollen up again. The half demon and his mate slid into the back seat with Izuma scooted in next to them. Sota of coarse was driving and Shippo took the passenger side.

"Hey Izuma, we're going to eat cake and open your gifts when we get home to the Feudal era okay?" Kagome said as she felt the car rumble to a start. She laid her head on Inuyasha's shoulder, hoping to get a little sleep. The sun had begun to set and she couldn't wait to be home safe in Inuyasha's arms.

Hey everyone! Sorry i didn't update in so long, my computer was being stupid! I love you all! Keep reveiwing me! This was another of my best chapters! XD


	49. Chapter 49

Chapter 49

Everyone hurried through the house, packing up for the trip back. While everybody else dressed into their more comfortable kimonos, Kagome was in her bathroom looking through her over crowded medicine cabinet. She caught glimpses of Inuyasha's bare back and shoulders as he dressed and her heart raced. She smiled in satisfaction when she found what she was looking for; a bottle of Aspirin. She hadn't told Inuyasha her back was hurting a lot because she didn't want him to worry. Opening the little white bottle and swallowing two with a glass of water, she stuffed the rest in her bag on the counter and looked back to the many bottles behind her mirror. As she was about to close it, her eyes ran across clear container on the very top shelf. She took them in her hands, glanced at them and back at Inuyasha. She had bought the birth control pills on impulse just a few days before Izuma had fallen down the well. Figuring she would need them after the baby was born, for her and Inuyasha, she dropped them into her bag along with the Aspirin. She closed the cabinet and switched off the bathroom light. She set the bag on her bed and got her kimono from the dresser. Inuyasha growled as she shed her paternity jeans and shirt on to the floor. The next thing she knew his arms were around her, running his hands over her huge belly.

He gave her a huge grin as he spoke. "Why do you tempt me wench?"

She giggled as his claws ran over her sides. "Inuyasha, stop it! That tickles!"

"No I don't think I will." He said falling down on to her bed and pulling her into his lap, nipping at her neck and licking her mate mark. He could feel her bare chest under his hands and sighed in her ear.

Kagome kissed his hands and fingers. "C'mon, let's get home."

He released his hold on her and she continued to dress herself. Inuyasha slug her bag over his shoulder and they began to walk toward the door. Kagome stopped suddenly and he bumped into her.

She turned to him and held up one finger and then power walked back to her closet. "Wait, I'll be back in a minute." She pulled back her clothes to find her shoe basket.

Inuyasha watched his mate move a thousand miles a second, chucking various items over her shoulder. "Kagome, what are you doing?"

"Looking for … Aha… found them." In her hands she held a pair of fluffy shoes.

"What are those things?" he asked as he helped her to her feet.

She laughed at his expression. "They're my slippers. I wore them when I was pregnant with Izuma. They make my feet feel better."

"Keh, that seems pointless when you know I can carry you." He said.

His mate smiled at him. "You don't have to, my legs still work."

"But I want to." He protested, sounding disappointed.

"You're too sweet Inuyasha, and don't worry. I'll still make you carry me on some days." She teased.

He gave her a heated kiss. "Try and stop me."

Izuma's voice sounded from the hallway. "Mom, Shippo and I are going to stand by the well."

"Okay honey, we'll be right down." Kagome answered. She turned back to Inuyasha. "Come help me pack some food and we can leave."

"Sure." He stated as he followed he down the steps.

After locking the house up tight, Kagome led the way to the open well house. Sota had said goodbye to them all and gone to bed as soon as they entered the house. Shippo had nothing but his clothes while Izuma's arms were loaded to the max. The biggest thing that drew attention was her enormous boom box she held along with her two bags.

Kagome gave her a "No way in hell" look. "Izuma Higurashi, there is no way you are bringing that. That stereo cost four hundred yen!"

"C'mon Mom, please. It's way too quiet in that hut, I miss my music." Izuma protested.

Kagome rolled her eyes in defeat. "Fine, since it's your birthday I'll let it slide but if you break it …"

"Mom, chill out before you go into early labor. It's staying in my room." Izuma assured her.

Kagome sighed and patted her stomach. "Okay, let's go home."

Inuyasha put an arm around her waist and jumped into the well. He heard Shippo and Izuma followed behind as they traveled the bridge through time. Kagome felt something weird in the blue, sparkling light as they came to the other side if the well. It wasn't its usual comforting warm but a cold sting. She held on to Inuyasha tighter but let her worry disappear as she touched solid ground beneath her feet. Inuyasha leaped up through the well opening and set his mate on her feet. She stumbled a little from her extreme baby weight but Inuyasha held her shoulders until she could steady herself. Shippo and Izuma climbed up the vines and grabbed the edge of the well for support. Kagome took Inuyasha's hand and whispered "Wait" to him.

"Izuma, you and Shippo go on ahead to the village. Your dad and I want to talk about something." Kagome called over his shoulder. Izuma and Shippo nodded and put her hand in Shippo's.

The fox looked to her in confusion. "Wonder why they stayed behind."

"Hmm … don't know, don't care. C'mon, I'll show you how my stereo works." Izuma said, steering him toward the woods.

Kagome looked to Inuyasha in worry. "You felt that right? When we were going through the well?"

"Yeah I did." He answered, putting a protective arm around her and pulling her to him.

She saw his face tense up. "You think it's anything to worry about?"

"No, but we should be on our guard." He said, letting his ears swivel back and forth, listening for the tiniest noises.

Kagome swallowed back vomit as her stomach kicked violently. "C'mon, let's go eat. I think someone is demanding food." They walked back down the village path. Kagome looked up at the cloudy sky. She hoped that Izuma liked her gift.


	50. Chapter 50

Chapter 50

Izuma and Shippo walked through the village, waving hellos to those who passed them. Komaru waved to her but Izuma didn't notice him as she made her way to the hut. Shippo looked over his shoulder and gave a cold warning glance at the young wolf. Komaru returned his stare and clenched his fists. He stepped back when Inuyasha and Kagome followed behind, laughing and holding hands. The priestess gave him a smile and looked back to her mate. Inuyasha didn't look at him but was completely focused on Kagome. Her face looked lively and well, glowing with warmth and the obvious desire for him. He had never felt more proud to have her as a mate than at that very moment.

When they entered the hut, Kagome smiled at him and clapped her hands together. "Okay Inuyasha, will you get me that square container with the cake in it from the container?"

Inuyasha did as he was told as Kagome placed Izuma's gift on the table with a couple of forks and plates. Komaru walked into the hut just then and Inuyasha growled. Kagome whispered "I now." In his ear and sighed.

"What are you guys doing?" the wolf asked.

Kagome looked at him after a quick glance at Inuyasha. "We're giving Izuma her presents and eating cake. You can stay if you want."

"Uh … sure, I'll stay." He said.

When Kagome walked out of the room to get Izuma and Shippo, Inuyasha made sure she was out of earshot and stalked up to Komaru. Pinning the now scared wolf up against the wall, he gave a threating growl as he spoke. "Listen to me carefully you piece wolf trash. You do anything to upset my pup and I'll wring your damn neck. Get it?" Komaru nodded and Inuyasha let him go as he heard Kagome approached. The half demon looked out the window in annoyance. "Damn it all, where is that damned fool of an old man? I told him to have it ready today."

Kagome smiled at his comment. "Inuyasha you know how Totosia is. He will be here, just give him some time." She sighed and looked back down the hall. "C'mon Missy, Birthday time!"

Izuma and Shippo walked in to the room just as Inuyasha saw the bull Totosia rode float down from the sky. The withered old man slid off it with a polished sheath in his hand. Inuyasha stormed out to meet him and struck him swiftly on the head. A large welt formed on his head.

"It's about damn time you got here old man!" Inuyasha growled.

Totosia rubbed the large, pink welt which had formed on his head. "I wanted make sure it was fit to be used. This sword took a great amount of effort to make."

"Keh … whatever." Inuyasha snatched the sword from his hands and looked it over. He removed it from the sheath and stared at the fine blade.

"Master Inuyasha!" said a familiar, tiny voice. Moments later, Inuyasha felt a pinch of pain on his nose. Slapping his hand to his face, Myoga fell into his hand. "Hello my lord! I here Kagome and your pup have returned! I wish greatly to see them."

Izuma walked out with Kagome at her heals. "Who are these old guys?"

Shippo leaned over to whisper in her ear. "The flea is Myoga, a servant of your father and the old man is Totosia, a sword maker."

"Sweet." She said simply.

"Oh hello Myoga … and Totosia too. It has been a long time." Kagome said kindly.

"Lady Kagome, what a pleasure it is to see you again. Oh … you're with child. You look well." Myoga said in respect. His eyes moved to Izuma. "You must be Izuma."

Izuma tried to keep a polite look on her face. "Uh … yeah. The one and only."

Inuyasha handed her the sword and gave her a smile. "Here, I had this idiot make it for you."

"Uh … wow. Thanks dad. This is really cool." Izuma said, flipping the blade around in her hand. It shined with fine craftsman ship, its metal gleaming in the afternoon sun. "It feels … almost alive."

"That is one of the finest swords I have ever made." Totosia said. "Your father insisted I make it the best."

Izuma stared at her new weapon with interest. "What's so great about it? I meen what does it do?"

"It is Osanti, the sword of earth. It has the power to control nature. Do not be fooled by its slim appearance, it is very powerful." He pointed to a tree that stood outside the hut. "Swing it at that tree there." he instructed.

Izuma did as she was told. She swiped it in one fast motion and rather than cutting the bark of her target, the blade cut right through it. The tree toppled over in a crumpled heap on the ground. Izuma smiled at her new gift in satisfaction. As she was about to put it back in tis sheath, Totosia cleared his throat.

"Thrust it into the ground." He said.

Izuma pushed it down into the dirt and watched as grass and the vines from the tree snaked around it. Once it was completely engulfed in foliage, Osanti pulsed. Izuma could feel an intense power flow through her, sending shivers down her spine. The sword then glowed and then green left it. She felt so … energized. "What just happened?" she asked.

"It gave you the power it collected. When you are growing tired, Osanti will give you power. This sword could be very useful if you learn to apply it in battle, to take your opponent's surroundings and use it against them. It will take some time to master though." He said.

She was speechless. "Whoa … this is amazing."

Totosia nodded and mounted his steer. "I'm glad you approve of it. Well, I must leave now." He kicked the bull in the sides and it took off on a cloud.

"Mom, I'm craving some cake. Can we go inside?" she asked as she placed her Osanti back in its wheat sheath.

Kagome nodded while rubbing her neck. "Yes dear … you still have one more present to open too."

They all walked inside the hut and Kagome handed Izuma her other gift. She hugged her and ripped at the purple paper. When she had got the wrapping off, she looked wide eyed at the box which sat before her. She lifted the lid off and gasped. Inside sat a brand new pair of polished white ice skates.

She stared at Kagome in disbelief. "Mom, these can't be the new Ice Showers. They haven't even been in stores yet! How did you get …"

Kagome laughed. "I have my ways."

"Thank you, thank you, thank you!" she screamed in joy. Kagome was tackled with a hug and kissed a hundred times. "I can't wait until winter to try them out!"

After the screeches and squeals had died down, everyone enjoyed a slice of Izuma's lemon cake. Myoga thanked them for the cake and went on his way. The sun had set and the air had grown cooler. When everyone went to bed, they were unaware they had been being watched.


	51. Chapter 51

Chapter 51

Kagome awoke to the sound of Inuyasha's gentle breathing. Sitting up to stretch, she felt a slight twinge of pain on the side of her stomach. Thinking nothing of it, she snuggled back down next to Inuyasha, who was still deeply asleep. He reacted to her movement and he pulled her closer. As she reached up to kiss him, the same sudden pain hit her again, this time at the top of her peaking belly. A tiny hiss escaped her mouth and Inuyasha's ears perked up. He sat up and pulled her up next to him.

He looked at her scrunched face and nuzzled her. "Are you okay Kagome?"

"I think so." She answered him.

He sniffed her and his face grew worried. "Are you sure?"

She gave him a pained yet reassuring smile. "Yeah, I think I just slept wrong."

He watched her as she got to her feet. Walking over to her bag, she pulled out the bottle of Aspirin and put two into her mouth. Inuyasha inhaled the scent of them and sighed. They smelled like herbs, so he figured they must be. She came back over to him and sat down in his lap. She winced a little and he knew she was in pain.

"I think you should just relax for the day Kagome." He said.

She looked at him as if he had lost his mind. "I feel fine Inuyasha. I'm just a little sore, that's all."

He looked at her with concern and spoke with a firm but comforting tone. "No Kagome, you're over working yourself. It's not doing you any good to you or the pup. You need to rest."

She tried to stand up but he held her. "Inuyasha, I'm okay."

"Please Kagome, for me." He said as he put his head on her shoulder.

She sighed in defeat. "Fine." She then noticed that he was shaking. "Inuyasha, are you okay?"

"I don't want to lose you." He stammered.

She tilted his chin up and kissed his face gently. "You won't, I'm not going anywhere."

His grip relaxed a little and he just held her. They sat there for the longest time until Inuyasha's ears perked up at the sound of Izuma walking around in her room. She pulled back the wheat flap of her room and kind of skipped down the hall. The negative energy and fear that was in the room before she entered vanished and was replaced by her happiness. Inuyasha smiled at her when he saw she had Osanti tied to her waist.

"Hey mom, hey dad, morning." She said while pulling her hair back. "I'm going out to practice with Osanti on the forest."

"Okay honey, be careful." Kagome called as her daughter exited the hut.

"You think she will be okay by herself?" Inuyasha asked.

Kagome smiled at him and nodded. "She'll be fine. Shippo will probably go with her anyway. I think you should go out to train with her, bond some."

"But … what about you?" he asked protectively.

"I'll spend the morning at Keade's." she said into his neck.

He still didn't look convinced as he stood up with her in his arms. He grabbed Tetsusaiga from the floor and walked out into the crisp morning air. It was still a little foggy but it was clear enough that he saw Izuma bounding down the hill. Shippo met her at the bottom and Inuyasha saw him give her a gentle morning kiss. The half demon scoffed and darted down the hill with his still sleepy mate in his arms. He spotted Komaru sitting down by the river, throwing stones into the rushing current. The young wolf took no notice of him and Inuyasha was not looking to say anything unless the trash talked to him first. The half demon was grateful to him for saving Izuma, though he would never admit it out loud. He skidded to a stop in front of Keade's hut and set Kagome on her feet. He lifted back the flap to the old woman home with Kagome peeking over his shoulder.

Keade looked up from the pot of stew she was cooking and smiled in greeting. "Good morning. What a surprise."

Kagome bowed and cleared her throat. "Keade, would you mind if I stayed here with you for a while? Inuyasha wants to help Izuma train with her knew sword."

"Not at all child. It's no trouble at all." She said as she stirred the contents of her meal.

Kagome nodded and stared to go and sit down, but Inuyasha held her in place. He pulled her to his chest and locked his lips with hers. His fingers tangled in her hair and she wrapped her arms around his neck. They broke apart and he licked at her face. She laughed and caressed his now hot, blushing cheek.

"I won't be gone long, I love you both." He said, running his hand over her round tummy.

She shivered at his warm touch. "Go have fun, I'll be fine."

He gave her one last heated kiss and turned to leave the hut. Kagome sighed and pulled her hair back. It was getting rather difficult to sit down and she had to lean against the wall and slide down on to the floor. Keade laughed and spooned some stew into a bowl and put the heavy lid back on to her iron pot.

"How are you feeling Kagome?" she rasped.

Kagome rubbed her stomach and eyed the steaming bowl on the floor. "Large and rather hungry."

"Would you like some stew?" Keade asked in amusement.

She nodded in a couple of jerking nods. "Yes, very much yes."

As she shoveled bowl after bowl into her mouth, Kagome thought about her baby over and over again. What would it look like? Would it be a boy or a girl? Would she be okay during her labor and the baby be born healthy? She had given birth to Izuma in her era with her mother at her aid. Everything had turned out okay. Her mom had taken care of Izuma while she rested for a few days. After that, she had raised Izuma all hours of the day. Witnessed everything; her first words, first steps, chicken pox.

She patted her stomach and coed softly. "One and a half more months my angel."


	52. Chapter 52

Chapter 52

Inuyasha followed Shippo and Izuma into the forest and up the mountain. The couple held hands as they came to the open field a few yards away from the hot spring. Inuyasha leaped up into a tree and watched as Izuma removed Osanti from its sheath. Shippo sat off to the side and watched as she swung it around over her head. She aimed at a nearby tree and struck it, leaving a huge gash in its bark. At least she could aim well. His pup was never going to get anywhere with the way she was using that weapon.

Inuyasha jumped down from his perch and walked into the clearing. "You need to put your weight into the sword and get a feel for it or you will never master it."

Izuma turned to him with an annoyed look on her face. "That was the whole reason I came out here."

"I know that. You want me to help you train?" Inuyasha asked.

She shrugged her shoulders. "Um … sure, if you want to."

Inuyasha nodded and walked up to her. He put one of his hands on her shoulder and the other on the hands that were gripping the sword. "Here, you're too tense, open your hands up a little and raise Osanti."

Izuma did as she was told. "Like that?"

"Yeah, now hold on a second." He answered. Taking Tetsusaiga from his waist, he pointed it at her. "Try to block my attack."

Izuma swallowed nervously. "Okay."

He could see her timid reaction. "I'm not gonna hurt you. This is practice, the real work comes later." He said with a smile.

"Fine, bring it on. I'm ready to kick your butt." She said slyly.

"Don't get to confident brat." He teased with a smile. She was so much like him.

"Cut the crap and swing your sword." She snapped.

He came at her, running full force. "Fine!"

Her eyes widened at his speed and she braced Osanti in front of her. Their blades clanged and sparked as they fought. They moved across the grass and Izuma could feel the green tufts move toward Osanti. She got an idea as he pushed her closer to the trees. Vines hung above them as they crashed into the brush. Izuma bounded away from him and disappeared into the leaves. He stared around above him for a few seconds and pursued her. The branches were thick and full of moss. He squinted around but he was unable to spot her.

He growled as he tried to keep his balance on a wide branch. "Smart, very smart." He praised her. "You can't hide up here forever though, you scared?"

A few feet above him, she peeked down at him and laughed. "You wish I was. I don't play fair, I play to win."

She stuck Osanti into a large hole in her tree and watched as the wood glowed green. The vines she had spotted earlier moved like snakes behind him. She closed her eyes and became one with her knew found power. She could see him; she was the vines. Before her dad could move, she reached farther out and the vines whipped forward. Inuyasha gasped in surprise and tried to slash the weeds away, but he had no progress. They snaked around his arms and legs, tightly restraining him. He kicked and swore as they lifted him up into the air. Izuma smiled in satisfaction and removed Osanti from its bond. She leaped down from her branch and stared up at him.

He swore and swiped at the vines but he couldn't move. "Okay Izuma, I get it. Could you cut me loose?"

"No, I think imma let you hand there for a few minutes." She said.

He blinked at her statement. "Please cut me down?"

She laughed and sliced him free. "There."

He got up from the ground and spit some dirt out of his teeth. "Keh … you did okay for a first time."

"Ha! Just okay? I wasn't the one hanging helplessly from a tree." She said.

"Whatever brat." He said with a grin.

As she began to walk away, Izuma turned back and caught him in a hug. "Thanks Dad."

He looked down at her for a moment, not knowing how to react. He returned her awkward embrace and kissed her on her forehead. He tussled and her hair and flicked her ear. "You did good."

Shippo yelled to them from the clearing. "Can we head back? I'm hungry."

Izuma pulled away from him and ran to join him in the field. Inuyasha was overcome with pride as he thought about himself and Kagome. He had a family, what he never had when he was a pup. He was glad he could be in this girl's life. To see her grow up was everything he dreamed of when Kagome first told him she was pregnant. It must have been so hard for his mate to raise Izuma on her own. He thought about his new pup more as he followed them back to the village.

Kagome had fallen asleep on a futon Keade had put out for her. Her dreams were filled with images of her and Inuyasha together next to the well, kissing passionately. As he pulled away to look at her, the sky grew dark and a cold wind blew. Odomaru stood in front of them, blood dripping from his sword. He swung it and she was tore away from him. He heard his screams in the distance as she was, threw through the trees. She landed on a ledge that looked over a bubbling water fall. She tried to get up, but she was unable to move. Lightning cracked the sky and she saw the same hooded figure as before. This time, her attacker stayed in place but reached up to remove the cloth that hid their face. She gasped to who stood before her, a look deep with hate on his face; Koga. She screamed and backed away as he stepped toward her. Not aware she had run out of solid rock, she toppled over the cliff and fell into the dark depths of the waterfall. The icy water hit her like a thousand cold needles. She floundered but was sucked under the surface and pulled deeper down. She struggled for breath but gave in to her gasping lungs and welcomed death. All she saw was Inuyasha's distraught tear filled eyes.

Keade shook the twitching girl awake. "Kagome! Kagome! Wake up child!"

"What? Where am I?" she asked, jerking up. She was covered in sweat from head to toe and the baby was kicking violently.

Keade patted her on the shoulder to bring her back to reality. "You were having a nightmare. Are ye all right?"

"Yeah, yeah I'm fine. It was nothing." She said to the worried old woman beside her. Keade took one last look at her panicked face and turned back to her herbs. Kagome wiped the moisture from her lip and rubbed her stomach, cooing until the pup calmed down. "It's okay, we're okay." She hoped it was true as she stared at the midday sun.


	53. Chapter 53

Chapter 53

Kagome sat up against the wall of Keade's hut, still shaking from her dream. Keade had offered her some more stew, but she had lost her appetite. Would Koga really … no, he wouldn't. Her stomach felt bruised on the inside from where the baby threw a fit. She needed Inuyasha, if she was to keep her sanity. Standing up with the dull pain still inside her belly, she thanked Keade and decided to walk around to stretch her legs. It was getting harder and harder to even be on her feet, swollen as they were. She bent over as Koga's face flashed into her mind, the contents of her stomach spilling out on to the dirt. Wiping the sweat from her lip, she glanced up at the sky. She sighed in relief when she spotted her mate and daughter, enter the village.

Izuma looked at her pale face. "Wow Mom, you look sick."

Inuyasha saw his mate's terrified expression and ran forward. He caught her just as she fainted into his arms. Her pulse was racing and he could feel her heart fluttering. Without another word he gathered her in his arms and ran off into the woods. She buried her face in his chest and cried as he sat under the Sacred Tree with her in his arms.

He lifted her chin with his hand and wiped her tears away with frantic fingers. "Kagome, Kagome! Please, look at me! Are you okay? What's wrong? Is the pup coming?"

Kagome sniffed and touched his face. "No, no it's not that."

"Tell me if something is wrong stupid!" he said a little too harshly.

Kagome looked at him, more tears streaming down her face. "I had a nightmare where Koga …"

"What Kagome? Tell me! Please!" he pleaded.

She swallowed before she spoke. "Where he attacked us … killed us both."

Inuyasha crushed her to his chest. "I won't let him Kagome! I won't let that bastard touch you!"

She sobbed into his chest for the longest time. The sun turned a warm shade of orange as it began to sink lower and lower. Inuyasha held her as she got the last of her tears out. When she had fallen asleep in his arms, he kissed her gently and stood up, being careful not disturb her. Her still shaking hands grabbed handfuls of his rob as he raced back to the village. Without giving any relief to the others that she was alright, he sped into their hut. Placing her gently on their futon, he tied the door shut and went to her. Blowing out the flickering candle next to them, he encircled his arms around her and breathed in her sweet, addictive aroma. She was still shaking, but not as much as before. He traced his claws over her face and sighed to himself.

He would let that damn wolf touch his Kagome. She'd choose to be his mate and if that revolting bastard could not take it then he could go to hell. He was so glad she had mated with him, relieved. He could not see her and that piece of trash … being together. Holding hands, kissing, ma … He shook the disgusting image from his head and growled.

He could feel his demon blood boil with anger. He had learned to control it more but still was under the influence of it. Kagome helped him, made him feel alive. Taught him to smile, laugh a lot, to trust people again. He had never been more thankful to her for … for saving his soul. If he ever hurt her, inside or out, he would never forgive himself.

Kagome stirred and touched his face. "Are you okay Inuyasha? I heard you growl."

"Yeah I'm fine, go back to sleep." He said kissing her deeply.

Izuma said goodnight to everyone and walked with Shippo at her side. Neither one of them spoke until he broke the silence at the bottom of the hill the hut sat on.

"I hope Kagome is okay. It looked like she just saw a ghost." He said.

Izuma looked to him and nodded. "Mom? Yeah, she did look pretty scared."

She kissed him as they approached the wheat flap of the hut. As the kitsune's lips met hers, his nose caught wind of Komaru inside. Why was he still here? Hell was going to break loose if Koga found out he was hiding here. He turned his attention back to Izuma, who still had her mouth locked with his. He pressed his tongue against her teeth and she sighed. Her kisses were so warm and comforting. She pulled back and put her forehead to his. He frowned at her with disappointment on his face. Her kisses were so warm and comforting.

She laughed when a piece of his orange tickled her nose. "I'm going inside to relax. Swinging Osanti really did a number on my shoulder. I love you."

He smiled at her. "Love you." He put his hands in the sleeves of his kimono and walked back down to the village.

Izuma trudged inside and pulled her hair out of the messy pony tail it was in. She took a soda from the cooler, clicked it open and gulped down a few swigs. Then the scent of wolf entered her nose. She turned and jumped when she spotted Komaru sitting quietly in the corner. Why hadn't she scented him before? This kid freaked her out more and more every day.

"Man … you really need to learn to be more social. You're lucky I didn't attack you." She snapped at him.

He laughed and pulled some of hair out of his eyes. "Sorry, didn't mean to scare you."

"I was not scared, I was surprised! There's a difference! Don't push me Balto!" she said as her face turned a bright shade of red.

He did not believe her in the slightest. "Sure, so … how was battle training?"

She finished the last of her Cola. "Fine, not that it's any of your business."

"No need to bite my head off, I was just asking." He said.

"Whatever, I'm going to bed." She said. Not taking another look at him, she stalked to her room, mumbling to herself. What did he know about her? He needed to shut his mouth before she tore it off. Despite him being a jerk, she never would be able to repay him for getting her out of the wolf tribe.

She tossed her hairband on to her desk and flopped down on to her soft futon. It seemed a little colder now than when she was outside but she ignored it. Her eyes drifted to her window which framed the perfectly round moon. She watched a few shooting stars streak across the sky and slowly drifted off to sleep.


	54. Chapter 54

Chapter 54

Inuyasha woke to Kagome's face, peaceful and calm. He smiled at her but then noticed something; there was frost on her eyelashes. When she breathed, little puffs of mist came from her lips. He looked around and gave a confused growl, the hut was freezing! Ice hung from their window and he could see snow falling from beyond it. He turned back to his still sleeping mate and leaned down to wake her.

"Kagome, Kagome wake up." He said while gently shaking her.

She blinked awake and sniffed as she sat up. "Hmm … what? Brrrr ….. why is it so cold?" she asked realizing the temperature.

Kagome stared out the window as he pulled her to her feet. "It's the middle of the summer still. Something is wrong. I don't like this."

He untied the top of his kimono and shook his arms free. He placed it over her shivering form and put and arm around her, offering her some of his body heat. "Neither do I. C'mon."

They walked to the main room and she raced over to the still fire and threw some logs on the ashes. Inuyasha glanced out the door and sniffed the air. He didn't smell anything except ice. Black clouds were overhead as he exited the hut, the fresh snow crunching under his bare feet. He turned back inside just as Izuma came in.

"W-w- what the hell is g-going on?" she asked.

Kagome held her hands in front of the now sparkling flames. "We don't know honey."

"Jezzzz … I'm freezing my ears off!" she complained.

Kagome bit her bottom lip. "There is nothing we can do about it! We're all cold Izuma. You're not the only one, so suck it up!"

Izuma stared at her in anger. "Okay then." She walked back down the hall and came back a few minutes later, dressed in her kimono along with her hoodie and sneakers. In her hands she held the new skates and a scarf. "Well I'm gonna enjoy this weather while it lasts. I'm going skating out on the lake. BYE!" she snapped. Barging out of their hut, she wrapped the scarf around her neck and bounded down the hill in a huff.

Kagome automatically regretted her words. "I … I didn't meen to say that."

Inuyasha came over and sat down next to her. "It's okay Kagome."

"No it's not! I yelled at her for no reason." She argued. "I need to go say I'm sorry."

Inuyasha rubbed her back and put his chin on her shoulder. "She'll be fine. You should just let her cool off. If that brat is anything like me, she won't want to talk to anyone."

"That's what I'm worried about. You know how long it took us to forgive each other when we got in fights." She said.

Inuyasha nodded and rubbed her shoulder. "Good point."

Izuma stormed through the village, getting stares from the people who had emerged from their huts because of the sudden odd weather. She passed Shippo without greeting him and the fox looked after her and swallowed. She looked very, very mad. He decided not follow her like he had wanted to. She gave off this vibe that she wanted to be left alone.

Swinging the skates over her shoulders, she used both hands to push her way through the now bare bushes and tree branches that blocked her path. Thorns tugged at her scarf and she ripped them away. Tons of snowflakes still showered down from the dark sky, covering the land in white. She finally got free of the hard part of the route and the lake came into view. She glanced back to where she had come from and saw that Shippo had not pursued her. Smart boy, she probably would have tried to kill him. Skidding down the slope that led to the frozen water's edge, she could see a few fish which had no knowledge of the freeze, solid in the thick ice. Sighing, she sat down in the snow and pulled her shoes off. She shivered as her sock met the ground, but lifted the skates of her neck and began to loosen them. Being careful not to cut herself on the fine blades, she slipped them on to her feet and tied them tight. Balancing herself with Osanti as see stood up, she heard crows screech above her head. They sat up in large oak tree watched her, their eyes like little black beads. She ignored their calls and steadied herself on the ice. Once she was sure she had her legs, she pushed hard and glided away.

Paying no attention to her surroundings, she moved gracefully across the glossy surface. Wind whipped her face but it felt good on her cheeks. Twisting into a figure eight, she pulled her hood high up on her ears. The only bad thing about not having normal ears was they were highly sensitive the cold.

Izuma rubbed them roughly with both hands, trying to get some feeling back into them. "She knows my ears hurt when it's cold, so why'd she get pissed at me?" she mumbled.

She skidded to a dead stop when she noticed she wasn't alone. She growled when she recognized who he was; he had the same scent of who'd brought her to the wolf den, she was sure of it.

He smiled at her, showing his ugly yellow fangs. "Hello Izuma, I believe we have met."

"Stay away from me or I'll cut you into sushi!" she said, clicking Osanti up with her thumb.

He laughed and ran a clawed hand through his dirty hair. "You would do well not to threaten me girl! You have no idea who stands before you."

She pulled Osanti all the way out of its sheath, pointing it at him. "I'm shaking, really I am."

"You are just like your father foolish child." He growled. He pulled his own weapon free and charged at her head on. "Challenging a foe when you do not know what they are capable of!"

"I'm tired of hearing you talk!" she yelled as she braced Osanti in front of her.

Her eyes widened as he collided with her, sending her flying across the ice. He made no attempt to strike again but just laughed. His sword glowed and he drove it deep into the ice. It cracked and shattered like a mirror, snaking across the surface toward her. She tried to stand up but her skates slipped out from under her, giving her feet no traction. The ice broke into chunks when it met her, and she clung to one in panic. She lost her grip and screamed as she plunged into the icy water.

She floundered helplessly as she felt the air leave her lungs. Her arms grew numb as she tried desperately to cling to a solid piece of ice. She reached to grab Osanti, who was sitting on a small drifting one. The space beneath the ice sucked at her body, threating to pull her under. She lost feeling in her limbs and sunk into the dark water.

Odomaru watched the little bubbles of her struggling breath come to an end and he grinned in satisfaction. "I think that stupid wolf will find that she is no longer an issue. I don't know what Naraku is planning, but it must be pretty important to get Koga involved."


	55. Chapter 55

Chapter 55

As Izuma slowly sank to the lake floor, she could feel the life leaving her body. She was ready to give up and her eyes slowly shut. At the last moment, Komaru dove in after her. Grabbing her by her waist, he kicked his way up and broke up above into the air. Keeping her head above water, he swam to the shore and crawled out on to the snowy ground. He pulled her up next to himself and sat there, just gasping for air.

He looked at her as he shook his hair dry. "Phew … that was close! You okay Izuma?

When she didn't reply, he looked down at her. Her face was pale and she wasn't breathing. She was still as a corpse. Blood seeped into the snow from where her hand had jammed into the ice. He fingers were a purple color from the cold. He had only just found her when he was out hunting. He saw Odomaru leave and smelled her scent ad saw Osanti sitting on the ice. Without thinking twice he ran to the cracked pool and jumped.

He shook her arm what she didn't move. "Izuma … Izuma, wake up!"

He lifted her limp form and pushed on her chest. By the third one, her eyes shot open. Struggling out of his grasp, she leaned over and puked up buckets of water. She curled up on the ground in a ball and gasped for air. Her arms and legs were on fire, stinging like she had been stung by a thousand bees. Her hand throbbed from were a bone stuck out in an unnatural way.

Her ears burned as she sat up, shaking uncontrollably. "W-what hap-p-pend … where's-s Odomaru-r-ru?"

"He left and you fell through the ice." He stammered.

She looked at him with a scowl on her face. "I know that! I was there you idiot!"

He got to his feet and tried to help her up. "Here, c'mon … get up."

"I don't need your help! I can do it myself!" she snapped. Pushing herself up with her good hand, she stood stiffly for a minute but slipped back on to the ground. "Dammit!"

"Quit being a stubborn bitch and let me help you." Komaru said calmly.

He pulled her to her feet and she cried in pain. "Ouch! Damn that hurts!"

"What?" he asked as she sat back down in the snow.

She clutched her leg and a few tears fell from her bloodshot eyes. "My knee, I think I busted it up!"

He looked down and saw red soaking her pat leg. "You're hurt bad, let me carry you."

"No!" she said, hitting his hand away from her. She looked around and noticed Osanti was no longer attached to her waist. "Huh? Where's my sword?"

"I'll get it." He said and bounded out on to the ice.

"Get your hands off my sword!" she snapped, snatching it from him.

She didn't object as he lifted her up into her arms. He slowly made his way throw the bushes and he held her tighter so she wouldn't fall. He was glad she was alive, more than glade … ecstatic. He could feel her delicate cold body and he sighed.

She saw the look on his face and growled. "Keep your hands to yourself wolf!"

He laughed and rolled his eyes. "I save you and this is what I get? I should have just left you to drown."

She shut up after that. They approached the village in silence. Children chased each other and rolled around in the thick snow. Little bits of frost had crusted on to their hair and their clothes felt like sand paper. Komaru hadn't noticed that she was no longer conscious. Her body shacked in his fingers and he could feel her heart racing.

Inuyasha watched his mate as she made breakfast for them. He was starting to get antsy. The wind was picking up and the snow was still falling. Mothers and Fathers called their children inside from their playing and others tied their hut flaps shut tight. He sniffed the air but could only smell snow. When he strained to scent anything, his lips burned. They felt dry and hard. When Kagome looked up from the fire ad saw him rubbing at his mouth, she giggled and reached over to her bag. Unzipping the front pocket, she pulled out her lemon chap stick. Struggling to her feet, she waddled over to where he stood.

He looked at her in suspicion as she uncapped it and lifted it to his face. "What are you doing?"

"Just hold still." She said as she rubbed some to his lips.

After she had finished, he touched a finger to his lips and sniffed it. "What is this stuff?"

She laughed at his expression as he tasted it. "It's Chap Stick, keeps your lips from freezing."

"It tastes gross." He said.

She laughed and kissed him. "You're not supposed to eat it dummy."

He kissed her back but pulled away when he saw Komaru carrying Izuma up to their hut. He was soaking wet and shaking, in fact they both were. He smelled his pup's blood and he rushed after Kagome as she ran over to them.

"Oh no … what happened? Come inside, quickly!" Kagome said.

Komaru didn't reply but carried her inside. Inuyasha held his arms out and he weakly handed her to him. The half demon sneered at him as Kagome ran to her bag. She pulled out her first aid kit and hurried back over to them.

Inuyasha shuddered when he felt how cold she was. "Dammit, she's freezing!"

"I need to get her out of these wet clothes off her, they aren't helping. Inuyasha, bring her to our room." Kagome instructed.

He nodded and followed her to the back of the hut. Komaru sat down in front of the fire and held his now blue hands in front of it. Inuyasha returned a few minutes later, shaking his kimono free of water. Komaru didn't take any notice to him as he walked across the hut.

Before the wolf could blink, Inuyasha had him up against the wall, clutching him by the throat. "What did you do to her fool?"

"I didn't do anything! Odomaru attacked her and she fell through the ice!" he said with equal force, trying to keep his voice from stuttering.

"I don't believe you." he snarled.

Komaru glared at him. "I saved her. You can ask her when she's better!"

"Fine, but if she tells me you did this, imma tear you to shreds!" Inuyasha said, letting him fall to the ground.

"Inuyasha, I need your help in here." Kagome called.

Inuyasha gave him a hard stare and walked back down the hall, leaving Komaru on the floor. The wolf rubbed his neck and stood up, leaving the hut and heading for Keade's.


	56. Chapter 56

Chapter 56

Once Izuma's breathing had slowed down and her wounds were bandaged, Kagome put her head on Inuyasha's shoulder and sighed. Her head hurt and she felt like she hadn't slept in days. The snow was making her feel more and more nervous as each little flake fell. She refused to let Izuma out of her sight until she woke up. As the afternoon wore on, Kagome's hunger got the better of her. Hearing his mate's stomach growl, he demanded she go eat something.

He tilted her chin up. "I'll watch her Kagome."

She nodded and after giving him a quick kiss, she retreated from the room. Inuyasha sat down beside his now sleeping pup and watched her chest gently rise and fall. Seeing the ice skates were still on her feet, he set Tetsusaiga on the floor and scooted to where he could reach them. Gently untying the ripped shoes, he pulled them slowly of her feet. When he had accomplished getting them off without waking her, he pulled the blanket which was draped over her closer to her neck. He kneeled down to kiss her forehead and pulled some stray hair from her face.

Without him knowing, Kagome had been peeking from the hall, watching the entire thing. It brought tears to her eyes and she patted her stomach. "You're gonna have a great Father little one."

Walking back into the main room, she noticed that Komaru had gone. "Where did he go? He had just fallen in a frozen lake. He shouldn't be out in this weather." She said to herself.

Inuyasha emerged from the room and put an arm around her. "She'll be okay Kagome."

"I don't think Komaru should have left without letting me take a look at him." She said as he kissed her neck.

He growled into her neck. "Feh … the idiot just needs to leave."

She turned to him and raised an eyebrow. "What did you say to him?"

"Nothing." he said, a bead of sweat cascading down his face.

"Inuyasha, no offense, but you are a very bad liar." She said.

Inuyasha swallowed before he spoke to her. "I … kind of blamed him for what happened to Izuma."

"You did what? Inuyasha, I don't think he wants to be seen for what Koga has done. I think we both need to give him a chance." She said.

Not knowing what to say, he just tilted his nose up. "Whatever."

"You are a big, fuzzy puppy dog underneath that tough guy ego." She said into his chest.

He hugged her to him and watched the snow continue to fall. His ears swiveled when he heard a noise from back of the hut. They both turned when Izuma limped toward them, holding her head.

Kagome pulled from his arms and helped her keep balance. "Izuma Higurashi, what the hell are you doing? Go back to bed right now!"

"Mom, I'm okay. What the heck happened?" she asked.

Kagome shook her head. "You are not okay! You fell through the ice. Komaru saved you and carried you home."

"Like hell he did." Inuyasha mumbled under his breath.

Izuma stared around the hut. "Where is he?"

"That does not matter right now young lady, back to bed." Kagome ordered.

When Kagome had finally managed to get Izuma to rest, it was near dark. Kagome had made the usual cups of Ramen, much to Inuyasha's pleasure. After they both had some, Inuyasha three and Kagome five, they sat in front of the fire. Inuyasha fidgeted with Tetsusaiga and tapped his foot, clearly restless about something. He stared out of the hut window as night crept over the trees.

Unable to take it any longer, Kagome sat behind him and put her head on his shoulder. "Okay, what's wrong?" Then before he could answer, she knew; it was the monthly night of the new moon.

"Dammit, I hate being a human." He growled as his hair and ears disappeared. His claws which held her hand shrunk into stubs.

Kagome kissed at his ear. "It's okay Inuyasha."

He leaned into her chest, feeling her soft body. "How can you expect me to protect you like this?"

She shut up and put her arms around him. He leaned up to kiss her and cupped her face. The human emotions that lusted for her were so deep. It was really the only good thing about him being fully human. He scooped her up into his arms and carried her back to their room. He had never really felt how heavy she was, when she was pregnant at least.

She noticed his face and laughed. "You don't have to carry me if I'm too heavy for you."

A few minutes later, they had both fallen asleep on their futon. Inuyasha held her to him and let his dreams run wild. Kagome's dreams were about the same until she saw herself falling, falling away from him. Suddenly she was in the forest, alone. She backed away when she spotted Odomaru coming toward her with great speed. She screamed but he just walked right through her, like she wasn't even there. He continued down the path, deep into the trees. She felt an urge to follow him. Her feet took off from where she was and suddenly her baby weight wasn't a problem. She kept up with him easily as he stalked into the nearby swamp. She hid behind a spruce tree as he stopped in the mud where the murky, bubbling water came into view. He seemed alone until another figure appeared from the mist. He wore the attire she knew all too well; a white baboon pelt.

Odomaru kneeled down a few feet away and bowed his head. "My master, I trust you found my work pleasing."

"Hardly, I found it unreal that you didn't kill that half demon on your first try. You disappoint me Odomaru." Naraku said with a sneer.

"You did not mention the blood sword that he wields. I was lucky to escape with my life." He scoffed, touching the infected scar on his neck.

Naraku laughed and gazed at him with contempt. "Odomaru, I expected that mutt to be easy prey for you. Since you have failed to obey me the first time from lack of knowledge, I will give you another chance."

"What is the task you ask of me my lord? I will not fail this time." Odomaru asked.

"I want you to get him away from Kagome." He stated simply.

Odomaru looked at him in disappointment. "That's all?"

"Also …" He reached into his rob and pulled out a jewel shard. "Give this to Koga."

Odomaru took it and examined it. It seemed like an ordinary shard to him. "Why give up a shard my lord?"

"That baby Kagome carries must not be brought into this world. Koga feels hatred to her for choosing Inuyasha over him. I shall use that foolish wolf as my pawn to kill her and her unborn child. That is why I had you kill his mate Ayame, to deepen his rage for when it came time for him to do my bidding. He and Inuyasha will then kill one another, so I win on many levels." He said and looked at the half formed jewel in his hand.

Odomaru glanced up at him through his hair. "You are truly an evil bastard my lord. I am happy to be of service to you."

Kagome ran from her hiding place, shaking in horror. Why did Naraku want to kill her baby? She had to get away from here. She tripped over a root and lost her footing. Falling flat on her stomach, all she saw was darkness.

She lurched up in a cold sweat, tangled in the many blankets around her. She wiped the wetness from her lip and a ripping pain shot through her body. Reaching down below the sheets, she pulled her hand back up to find was soaked with clear fluid; her water had broken. She reached over to shake Inuyasha awake, who was still sleeping beside her.

"What? What's wrong Kagome?" he said as he sat up.

Her voice was thick with fear as another spasm hit her. "The pup is coming Inuyasha, I have to get to Keade's."


	57. Chapter 57

Chapter 57

Inuyasha's eyes grew wide with fear as he got to his feet. "Are you okay Kagome?"

Kagome was in far too much pain to deal with his questions. "No you idiot! I'm in labor!"

He helped her up and placed an arm tight around her waist. She could barely walk; the ache in her back felt like someone was driving a sword into her spine. As they both made it clumsy down the hill, they didn't know a pair of cold eyes, were watching from the trees.

"Hmm … I now see why Naraku chose this night for me to attack them. There is now way that half demon could protect her in his human form." Odomaru said to himself. He drew his sword from his belt and leaped down from his perch. He blocked there path and clicked his teeth. "I was hoping to fight you under more threatening circumstances Inuyasha." Before the mutt could reply, Odomaru darted forward and sliced Inuyasha across the stomach. He cried in agony and fell to his knees, letting Kagome fall into the icy mud beside him.

She crawled to his side and watched as blood ran from his mouth. "Inuyasha! No!"

"Such a pity, what a sweet picture." Odomaru hissed as she tried to cover his wound.

"Stay away from us!" she yelled as Inuyasha's seeped in between her fingers.

"I'm afraid I can't do that. You see, I must follow orders." He growled.

"Stay away!" she yelled as he came closer. As she held up her hand, a pink light shot out of her palm and burned him across his shoulder.

He staggered away and jumped into the trees. "You Bitch, now you will die!"

When he had gone from her sight, she pulled Inuyasha's arm around her neck and struggled under his weight as she pulled him up. He coughed up more blood as she followed the path into the village. What was she doing? She couldn't bring this fight into the village. Turning her course, she headed up the mountain path. Inuyasha grew limp and weak as the rocks came into view. No longer being able to take the pain, he collapsed into the dirt.

Kagome tried to help him, he just pushed her away. "Kago … me, r-run."

"No, I won't leave you here! C'mon, get up!" she pleaded. When his eyes closed, she dropped her head on to his chest and cried. His blood stained her cheek as she saw a green kimono out of the corner of her eye. A thought flew through her mind. "No wait … this is my …" Odomaru stood over her, licking Inuyasha's blood from his blade. "No, wait! Please don't!"

"Persistent wench, you are in no place to beg for mercy." He snapped, his gaze roving over her soaked kimono. He pulled back his sword and slashed at her, his blade hitting her wrist.

She inched away from him, holding her hand to her chest. "I know how this will end and I'm going to change it!" She got to her feet and limped down the mountain path. She could see the sun slowly beginning to rise, but she knew Inuyasha wouldn't be fully changed back for some time. She would have to save the life of her pup on her own. Running into the safety of the rocks, she pulled her feet behind a boulder and cupped a hand over her mouth. The baby kicked violently and she tried not to cry out as she saw Odomaru burst through the bushes.

"Come out Kagome. You can't hide forever!" he called as if it was a game. "If I won't be able to kill you, I know someone who will!"

She took his momentary confusion to her advantage and began to climb the rocks to the waterfall. The sharp crags cut her hands as she pulled herself up. She finally was able to make it to the top and sat on the hard granite surface. When she caught her breath, she pulled back the edge of her kimono to reveal her throbbing belly. Her skin was colored with blotches of purple and grey from where the baby had kicked her. Covering herself back up, she slid back toward the cliff edge and stared over.

"Kagome, did you let that mutt … impregnate you with that thing?" came a familiar voice. Koga stood over her, his eyes deep with hurt and malice. "You were supposed to be my mate! Not a whore to him!"

She gulped as glanced at the dark water below. "Koga, listen to me! I love you as a friend, that's all. No, not even that! Not after you kidnapped Izuma and me. You are being so selfish! The only reason you want me is because you can't accept the fact that I'm with Inuyasha!"

"I want him to feel the same pain I felt when Ayame was tore away from me!" he said. His neck glowed slightly and his body pulsed.

"Koga, where did you get that jewel shard from?" she asked.

"That is not what this is about!" he challenged.

She finally had struck a nerve. "Is that from Odomaru? You need to get rid of it! Naraku is controlling you! He killed Ayame! You have to believe me!"

He cracked his knuckles and took a step toward her. "I will rip that mutt's child out of you!"

"Dad, stop! No!" Komaru yelled. He jumped from where he was standing and collided with his father. The both landed on the ground in a heap. "Leave her alone!"

Koga throw him off like a rag doll. "Get off of me you damn fool!"

Kagome got right to the cliff edge and looked over. Koga wiped some blood from his lip and stalked toward her. Her feet leaned over and some small stones toppled over into the water. The skin on her stomach rippled and she gasped in pain, as if the baby wanted her to survive. Taking one last look at Koga before he could reach her, she jumped. The ice was not all the way un-thawed as she hit the water. She swallowed and frigid water ran down her throat and into her lungs. Unable to breath, she sunk bellow the ice, her mind in a fog.

Komaru got up and hit Koga with so much force that he fell and landed with a thud on the cliff. Thrusting his hand into his father's throat, he pulled the shard free and choked him. When he stopped struggling, Komaru got up and looked around for Kagome.

"Kagome, lady Kagome! Where are you?" he called. He then saw the rock where some chunks had broken away. No …no, it couldn't be! Without thinking, leaped over the edge and splashed into the water after her.


	58. Chapter 58

Chapter 58

Inuyasha could feel the sun warming his weak human body. Demonic energy flowed into him as his time a human for the month had finally come to an end. He opened his amber eyes and stared around. He was the only one in the dirt clearing; Kagome was gone. A million questions flew through his mind. What happened to his mate? Where was she? What happened to Odomaru?

"KAGOME!" he yelled. He could scent her faint addictive fragrance, mixed with fear, blood and Koga. He took off in the direction it flowed from. "Hold on Kagome! I'm coming!"

Komaru grabbed Kagome around the waist and swam back to the shore. He crawled into the frosty grace and hauled her up next to him. She wasn't moving and breathing very lightly. The blood from the cuts on her hands mixed with the puddle below, creating a cloudy, red pool.

"GET AWAY FROM HER!" Inuyasha screamed as he crashed through the trees. He pushed Komaru aside and reached for Kagome, who lay crumpled on the ground. He rocked her gently and nosed her face. "C'mon Kagome, speak to me!"

She coughed and stared up at him. "Inu … sha."

"Please Kagome, tell me what to do!" he whimpered.

She closed scrunched her eyes in pain. "Keade …"

He gently lifted her into his arms and glanced at the wolf demon on the ground, who was holding his cheek from where he'd been hit. "Um … thanks."

"Don't mention it." Komaru said in surprise. That was the first time he had ever heard Inuyasha apologize for anything.

Holding Kagome securely to his chest, he bounded away from the waterfall. She winced each time his feet met the rock. The villagers had begun to emerge from their huts as he raced toward Keade's home.

Miroku nudged his children out into the morning air but stopped when he saw Inuyasha. "What happened to Kagome?"

"Move monk! Kagome is having our pup!" the half demon snapped. He shouldered past him almost bumping into Sango.

"What's going on?" she asked and hurried after him.

Inuyasha burst into the old woman's hut. "Keade, Kagome is having the baby!"

She dropped the herbs she was wrapping. "Set her down over here."

Once he set her on the futon, Sango rushed past him and tried to push him out of the hut. "Out!"

"No! My mate's having a baby! I'm not leaving!" he protested.

She shoved at his chest. "Inuyasha, please get out. The men always have to leave."

Inuyasha didn't budge. "No!"

Kagome suddenly went from being quiet to angry. "Knock it off dammit! Get OUT!"

When Sango finally managed to make him leave, Miroku stood in front of the door to prevent him from entering. Inuyasha paced and growled, swearing under his breath. It wasn't right that he had to stay outside when she was in there in pain. He could hear her screaming in agony and covered his ears with his hands.

"I'M NEVER LETTING THAT BASTARD TOUCH ME AGAIN!" Kagome yelled as Sango placed a warm rag on her forehead. "I HATE YOU INUYASHA!"

After she uttered a few rather graphic threats, Miroku put a hand to his shoulder. "Sango said the same things Inuyasha, don't worry."

"And I meant them during that time too monk." Sango called from inside.

Kagome was in labor for hours. Shippo had ran up to the hut to get Izuma and helped her limp down the hill. She rushed inside to aid her mother while he stood outside with the others. When he started to fire away with questions, Inuyasha hit him repeatedly until he was on the ground, tears falling from her eyes.

Inside, Keade was instructing Kagome on what to do. "Push child, push!"

"I am! Let's see you push something the size of a watermelon out of something the size of a grape and see how tired you get!" she screamed.

"C'mon Mom, don't give in." Izuma encouraged as she held her hand.

"It's coming Kagome! One more push!" Sango said.

With another ear spitting scream, a strong, gurgling cry filled the air. Kagome fell back, her eyes half way closed.

"It's a boy Kagome, he's so cute!" Sango said as Keade washed the tiny boy clean in a tub of water.

She sat back up and held out her hands, tears falling from her face. "Is … is he okay?"

Sango wrapped him in a blanket and handed him to her. "He's fine."

As Kagome held the screaming infant to her, another wave of pain hit her. "Oww … what was that?"

"Oh my, there's another baby!" Keade said in amazement.

Her eyes grew wide in disbelief. "What do you meen there's an …" She didn't get to finish as she felt the urge to push again. Outside she could hear Inuyasha bickering with Miroku.

"No Inuyasha, you can't enter until they say you can!" the monk insisted.

"Miroku, move or I'll …" Inuyasha hissed.

"Inuyasha, sit!" Kagome yelled.

His necklace glowed and his face thudded into the ground. "Kagome? What was that for?"

"Sit, Sit, Sit, Sit … SIT!" she yelled. Strangely, this was making her feel a lot better.

Inuyasha weakly lifted his head and spoke with a mouthful of dirt. "Why? What did I do?"

Several minutes passed before another wail pierced the air. Inuyasha's ears perked up at the noise. They swiveled toward it, as if they wanted to hear. Was that two cries he heard?

"It's a girl!" Sango exclaimed with happiness.

Once the two babies were reunited in Kagome's arms, their crying ceased. The girl snuggled into her chest while the boy stuck his tiny clawed hand into his mouth. She sighed in relief; her babies had survived. She traced the back of her hand over their tiny faces. Fresh tears fell from her eyes as she marveled at their beauty.

While Izuma and Sango fawned over the new babies, Keade wiped her hands clean and walked outside for some air. The faces of the three men were right in her face.

"What happened? Is Kagome okay?" Inuyasha asked.

Keade nodded with a tired sigh. "She'll be fine Inuyasha, but she is very weak. She will need to stay rested for a few days."

"What about the baby? Is it a boy or a girl?" Shippo added.

Keade had to think for a minute on how to answer that question. "Actually … it's both."

"Both?" Miroku said with a puzzled look on his face.

The old woman laughed at his expression. "Yes … she was carrying twins." She looked at the bewildered half demon in front of her. "Inuyasha, do ye want to meet your pups?"

Inuyasha didn't reply but slid past her. He entered the warm smelling hut and was met with one of the most … happy scenes of his life. Sango and Izuma rushed past him as he walked toward Kagome. She was holding two tiny babies in her arms. He kneeled down beside her, unable to find his voice.

Kagome smiled at him. "Hey."

He kissed her hair and then her lips. "Thank you."

Both of his pups were mostly identical; black hair, dog ears and gleaming golden eyes. The only thing that set them apart was the little tuft of silver fur on the boy's left ear.

"They're … they're beautiful Kagome." He whispered.

Kagome kissed his waiting lips. "What should we call them?"

"I … I don't know. What does it matter right know. You need to rest Kagome, we'll name them later." He said into her hair.

They both marveled at what they had created, together. Inuyasha was determined to be the best father in the world and give Kagome whatever she wanted. It didn't matter what happened to him, as long as his family was safe.


	59. Chapter 59

Chapter 59

Inuyasha watched Kagome sleep soundly with their two new babies cooing and gurgling. The boy pulled at his sister's hair and she let out an annoyed squeak. His pups were healthy and strong, already fighting on another. Kagome's hair was in knots, she had purple rings under her eyes and dried sweat covered her face; she had never looked more beautiful. Keade had come to their hut a few times to check on her and the babies. She insisted they were all fine, besides giving his mate some strengthening herbs.

When the boy let out a cry for attention, Kagome blinked her eyes and sat up. Gently lifting him into her rams, she bounced him some and pulled back the front of her kimono. "Shh okay, okay." She leaned him back and began to feed him.

Inuyasha got up and sat down next to her, picking up their little girl in the process. She grabbed a fist full of his kimono and giggled. He turned to Kagome, who was smiling and whispering to the boy. "Kagome, do you need anything? Are you okay?"

"Stop being such a worry wart, I'm fine Inuyasha, really." She insisted. She watched as Inuyasha their daughter's head on his shoulder. "You have any ideas on names?"

"Not really." He answered.

She placed the pup back on the blanket and held out her hands to him. "Here, give me her. I'm sure she's just as hungry as her brother. In a few days I think we should take them back to my era so Mom, Sota can meet them. And we need to go to the mall and get baby supplies. We need to think of what to call them first. We can't bring them to meet everyone without names."

Inuyasha looked at the baby girl in her arms. "What about Emiko?"

Kagome followed his lingering gaze. "For her? Emiko … I love it."

"Why don't you choose his name?" he suggested.

She pursed her lips. "Hmm … Kenshi?"

"I like it. Emiko and Kenshi, perfect names." He said.

As they were about to kiss, Izuma walked in carrying six freshly caught fish. "Do my brother and sister have names yet?"

"Yep. Emiko and Kenshi, meet your big sister." Kagome said sweetly.

"Just think Mom, imma teach them how to fight, back talk and use sarcasm." Izuma said, hanging the fish on the wall.

Kagome rolled her eyes. "You are not poisoning their minds with your evil and twisted grip on life young lady."

"We'll see." She stated and exited the hut.

Inuyasha laughed and cleared his throat. "Want me to make us both some Ramen?"

She nodded. "That would be great. I'm starving!"

As he boiled some water and poured it into two beef cups, Kenshi's nose perked up. He whined and reached toward Inuyasha. Kagome laughed and patted his back as he started to cry.

"Nope, sorry my little fuzzy, you're nowhere ready for solid foods yet." She said with a smile.

Inuyasha looked up from the fire. "What did he do?"

She picked him up and nuzzled her nose to his. "We are just like Daddy, aren't we?"

A few days later …

"Everyone set?" Kagome asked, picking up Emiko from her blanket.

Inuyasha lifted Kenshi into his arms and watched as the pup stuffed a chunk of his hair into his mouth. "Hey! Get my hair out of your mouth runt."

"Izuma, c'mon … hustle! We can't wait around for you all day!" Kagome yelled.

Izuma scoffed as she emerged from the hall. "All day, Mom, it's not even dawn yet. Why are we leaving so early anyway?"

"Don't ask me any questions this morning. I am not awake at all. Get walking." She snapped.

"Keh, whatever you say Mommy dearest." Izuma said sweetly.

Kagome smiled at her sourly. "Thank you my angel of a daughter."

Inuyasha walked up next to his mate as Izuma exited the hut. "Are you okay Kagome?"

"Oh yeah, just damn peachy." She said with a sigh. "I've got so much to do when we get to back to my era."

Inuyasha stopped as she began to follow their pup. "Inuyasha, what are you doing?"

He licked her on the cheek and rubbed her back. "You need to relax."

"I know. I'm just a little stressed out." She murmured as she leaned into his chest. She looked at Emiko's sleeping face. "But you make it all worth it."

After saying good bye to everyone, they all made their way toward the well. Izuma stared at the battered skates in her hands. She had a bunch of her savings from babysitting under her bed back in the current era. She hoped she had enough to at least get them fixed. She focused her thoughts back on the path and smiled when she saw Komaru standing with his back up against a tree ahead.

She walked up to him and punched him playfully in the shoulder. "Hey you."

"Hey, getting ready to leave?" he asked.

"Yeah, but we'll be back in a few days." She answered. After hugging him around the waist, she flicked him on the nose and continued to walk.

Inuyasha growled as he passed by him and Kagome. "He needs to keep his damn wolf hands off her."

She hit him in the chest. "Stop it! All of us need to be a little nicer to him now, including you."

He rolled his eyes as the well appeared. "Feh."

Kagome looked to Emiko, who had woken up from her nap on her shoulder. "We are going to see your grandma and uncle … yes we are."

Kenshi nibbled at his thumb as Inuyasha took his mate's hand. "C'mon."

Izuma was about to jump into the well when Shippo darted through the trees after her. "Hi, didn't think you could get rid of me did you?"

"Nope." She said, kissing him sweetly on the lips. "It's about time you got here, I was about to ditch you fox boy."

He flipped his hair theatrically. "You can't rush perfection."

"Ha, wow." She said, taking his hand.

"Your brother and sister don't seem to be dreading this trip." He said.

She scowled at him. "They don't count! They're only a few days old."

"Excuses." He said.

She leaned over the edge of the well. "Just c'mon and jump already."

As all of them traveled through time, the well no longer had the stinging sensation but the normal warmth. The babies stared around as the blue light faded to the dark of the well house. Kagome smiled as Inuyasha handed Kenshi to her and hoisted them out of the well. Izuma was the first to open the well house door, letting a cold rush of wind inside. The snow falling there just as it was in the feudal era, but it looked like it was fairly fresh. Marumi was in Kagome's tiny garden, spreading sheets over her flowers. When Izuma ran up to her with Shippo behind her, she stood up and gathered them both in her arms.

"Hello … hello, how is my beautiful granddaughter and her friend?" she asked a tight hug.

Izuma coughed and Shippo squirmed. "Fine, um … grandma …we can't breathe."

"Opps, sorry my dears." She apologized as Inuyasha walked up to her. "There's my handsome second son, how are you Inuyasha?"

He tried to cover his blush by looking away. "Uh …fine."

"Don't forget about me Mom." Kagome called from behind the half demon.

Marumi was about to hug her but cupped a hand to her mouth when she saw what were nestled in her daughter's arms. "Oh my, are those my …"

"Yep. Mom, meet your new grandchildren." Kagome said with a smile at her babies.


	60. Chapter 60

Chapter 60

For a moment or two, Marumi was silent. Then she walked slowly forward and gathered her daughter in a hug. "Oh my dear, they are so precious!"

After her mother had wiped the tears from her eyes with her apron, Kagome gently held her sleeping babies out to her. "Want to hold them?"

Marumi hesitated for a second, but then gently took the pair from her. The motion woke Kenshi up, but he didn't cry. His little golden eyes seemed to be studying her. With a flick of his ears, he reached up and put one of his pudgy hands on her cheek. Marumi smiled as he removed his hand from her face and rubbed it to his eye. His mouth curved into a huge yawn, showing his tiny pointed fangs, which pushed out from his gums. Emiko, who had taken no notice of her, still was asleep deeply on her new grandmother's shoulder. Marumi struggled to tear her eyes away from them and glanced back at her daughter and gasped at her appearance. Kagome had purple bags under her eyes and her hair was a mess. She looked like she was about to faint if it wasn't for Inuyasha, who seemed to be holding her up.

"Oh my, come inside all of you. It's really freezing out her." Marumi stated with beckon of her hand.

As everyone followed her inside, Inuyasha led his mate to the living room. He sat down first and pulled her down next to him. He held her to him, offering her some of his body heat. She was still so weak since she had given birth; Keade said it would be a few weeks before her strength was fully back. Even though she insisted she was fine, he knew she was still in a lot of pain.

Marumi returned the twins to her along with a blanket. "Want some tea sweetheart?"

"That would be great Mom, thanks." Kagome said with a smile.

"Alright then dear, get some rest." Marumi instructed gently as she retreated into the kitchen.

Inuyasha put his lips to Kagome's forehead and rubbed her back. He watched as she tickled Kenshi in on his tummy. "Kagome … I think you should get some sleep after we eat."

She took no notice of his comment as she looked up at him. "He's gonna be so much like you, I can tell."

Inuyasha licked her neck but scoffed. "Feh, how can you tell?"

"I don't know, I just can." She said with a smile. Emiko finally awoke and stared around at her new surroundings. She whimpered but stopped when Kagome rocked her gently.

Marumi returned a few moments later, a tray in her hands. "I had Izuma and Shippo get you and Sota's old crib from the attic and put it next to your bed, along with the rocking chair as well."

"Thanks Mom, I think Inuyasha and I might just go to bed if that's okay." Kagome answered tiredly.

Her mother nodded. "Of course sweetie, let me know if you need anything."

After Kagome managed to drink a few sips of her tea, Inuyasha picked her up and carried her up the stairs. She knew it was only a little after nine, but all she wanted to do was close her eyes. After she placed their pups into the crib along with a blanket, Inuyasha helped her into one of her night gowns and cuddled on the soft sheets of her bed with her. Within a few moments, he could hear her gently snoring. He felt her arms snake around his waist and he shivered as they went lower. He caught her hands and restrained them gently on his chest.

She smiled in her slumber and pulled him closer. "Mmmm … Inuyasha."

It took all of his will for him not to touch her as she slept; he knew she was still too weak to deal with mating. He kissed her cheek and nuzzled her neck. He would wait as long as it took for her body to heal, though the hanyou could not wait until but he could express his physical love with her again.

Izuma sat downstairs with Shippo, trying to teach him to play Poker. She explained it to him accurately but he just didn't seem to get it. Marumi watched from the kitchen as she was preparing a small dinner with rice and potatoes. Kagome's work had called and her boss wanted to know what had happened to his finest employee. Marumi had made up an excuse that her daughter had just been really tired and feeling sick. Luckily, the pushy man bought her lie and wished for her to tell Kagome to get well soon. Marumi did not like him in the least; he seemed so demanding.

Izuma's voice broke into her thoughts. "How've you been grandma?"

"Oh, fine dear. I'm just cooking up some dinner for tonight." Marumi said with a laugh.

She nodded. "Cool, did I get any calls from my friends while I was away?"

"No, I don't think so, but Hojo won't stop calling here." Marumi said with an irritated sigh.

"That health nut from Mom's high school years? Why can't he take the hint that she doesn't like him?" Izuma growled.

Marumi shrugged as she dropped some potatoes into a pot of water. "I don't know. Kagome already told him she only liked him as a friend but he just won't listen."

"I don't think they should even be on a friends deal. The guy has the creepiest smile and freakiest laugh. He scares me." Izuma said bluntly.

Marumi looked at her and tried to keep from laughing. "Now Izuma, Hojo is a very nice man, though you are right about him totally."

"You're so awesome grandma." Izuma said with a snicker.

Marumi winked at her. "Naturally. Don't you forget it missy."

Izuma bounced forward and kissed her cheek before skipping back to the living room. As she turned on the oven to get the water boiling, Marumi looked out the kitchen window at the still falling snow. She wanted to go and get her father so he could see his knew great grandchildren, but she figured to wait until the weather improved some. The afternoon wore on and eventually dinner made its way on to the table. Izuma and Shippo ate their fill and headed off to bed. Marumi cleaned up the kitchen and pulled a pillow and blanket from the closet. Lying on the couch, she watched TV until she fell asleep to the dim sound of the evening news.


	61. Chapter 61

Chapter 61

Kagome stretched and Inuyasha stroked her back. "Morning Kagome."

"Hi, how did you sleep?" she asked.

He didn't answer her but pulled her into a warm kiss. She laughed as his teeth tugged at her lip. She reached up over his head and gently rubbed his ears, making him let out a pleasured … well, purr. His kiss deepened, rubbing his hands over her shoulders. She shivered as he kissed at her neck and collar bone. After a few moments he pulled away, not wanting to strain her. He held her to her chest, letting her breathing slow.

"So … ahem, I didn't know dog demons purred." She teased.

He rolled his eyes at her comment. "Keh, it wasn't a purr."

"Ha, are you sure? It sounded like one." She said with a grin. She squeaked in surprise when he rolled so he was above her.

"You're so lucky you're my mate wench." He whispered in her ear.

She cupped his chin in her hand. "And why is that?"

"Let's just say I would never be able to torture you when you piss me off." He seductively growled into her throat.

"Mmmm … that's not torture, its bliss." She said with a sigh.

"Ha, are you sure?" he quoted her. As he nipped at her jaw line, she let out a tiny moan.

There was a loud noise outside the bedroom door, followed by a cough. "Hey Mom, when are we leaving for town?" Izuma asked.

Kagome leaned around Inuyasha, who was still kissing the skin of her cheek, to answer her daughter. "Umm … in half an hour I guess."

Footsteps padded away from the room. "Thank you."

"Alright, c'mon stud. We could sit around all day and be lazy but we can't." Kagome said as she gently pushed him off her.

Inuyasha watched as she got up from the bed and walked to the crib where the pups still lay sleeping. She lifted them both up cradled them to her chest. "How are my little angels this morning?"

Emiko yawned while Kenshi pulled at Kagome's night gown. Walking back to Inuyasha, she handed Emiko to him and sat next to the hanyou, bouncing Kenshi on her knee. Inuyasha chuckled as he watched Emiko discovered she had toes and grabbed at them. She couldn't get a firm grip on them, but squirmed to get closer range. Kenshi looked over at his sister and stuck a piece of Kagome's hair in his mouth. Kagome pulled her now sticky locks away from him and gave him an odd look.

"What is it with you and eating hair?" she asked with a coo.

"Um … Kagome, are you okay?" Inuyasha asked as Emiko buried her face in his chest.

She gave him a calm smile. "Yeah, I'm still aching some but I'm okay. So, let's get ready."

A few minutes later, she, Inuyasha and Izuma headed for the door. Marumi had volunteered to watch the twins with the help of Shippo.

Grabbing her car keys from the kitchen counter along with her purse, Kagome pulled her hair back as she headed after her mate and pup. "Thanks Mom! We'll be back later!"

A few hours later, Kagome's car was filled with tons of baby supplies; diapers, food, clothes, toys … the list went on and on. They had to load it over and over again because they couldn't find a way to get it all to fit. Izuma was packed tight in the back seat, her arms stuffed with bags. Kagome laughed as a few swear words escaped her daughter's mouth. When they pulled into the driveway, Inuyasha helped his mate with the bags as Izuma tried to regain feeling in her limbs. Izuma was about to follow her mom into the house but paused when she spotted the familiar dreaded blue car heading toward the shrine; Hojo. She growled and rushed into the kitchen, almost knocking Marumi over.

"Opps, sorry grandma." Izuma apologized.

Marumi patted her on the shoulder. "It's okay dear, what's the problem?"

"Only Mom's creepy stalker." She said with a shiver.

Kagome walked into the kitchen after hearing her name. "What about me?"

Izuma glanced around her into the living room and sighed in relief when she spotted her dad playing with the twins. "Hojo's coming."

Before her daughter could reply, Marumi pushed them all toward the back door. "You all gather up your things and leave, I'll distract him."

Kagome kissed her on the cheek. "Thanks Mom."

"Grandma, you rock!" Izuma yelled as she ran upstairs.

Once they were all safely in the well house, Kagome and Izuma sighed in relief. If Inuyasha would have seen Hojo, he probably would kill him or at least try to. The moment the well house door closed, he bombarded them with a lot of questions.

"Why did we leave in such a hurry?" he asked.

Kagome quickly thought of a lie. "I wanted to get back to the feudal era before dark."

As everyone filed out of the well, they hadn't the slightest idea they were being watched. From the trees, Kanna held her mirror toward the group while Odomaru ran his fingers over the tip of his blade as a thought puzzled him. What was so important about this albino brat? All she did was hold her mirror. Why did Naraku need her?

The black depths of her eyes revealed nothing as she spoke. "My master … what will you do?"

Naraku stared at the vision of the future in his incarnation's mirror … and it scared him. "Those to quarter demon rats will grow up to be far more powerful than me; I will not allow it. In time, I will finish of the dog demon blood line forever. Odomaru, Kanna, return to me."

Odomaru clicked his teeth. "Naraku, will you do nothing at this time. Why wait until a less vulnerable time period than now?"

"Do not question my orders Odomaru. I want to kill them when the will understand me. I wish to let Inuyasha think I have backed off and then make my move, make him suffer and wish he were dead." He growled as he stared at the half formed Sacred Jewel in his hand. It was tainted red with malice and dripped black with evil. "Now, do as I command."

Odomaru glanced again at his polished sword and sighed in disappointment. "Fine, I guess my fun with Inuyasha will have to wait."

**Hey guys! Sorry I took so long to update! Love you all! I'll update as soon as I can! XD**


	62. Chapter 62

Chapter 62

5 years later …

"Get her!"

"Don't let her get away!"

"Come back here!"

Emiko ran down the hill toward the river limping slightly. The boy's voices echoed from behind her as she tripped over a root that stuck out of the earth. Catching herself before she met the ground, she cringed away as her attackers surrounded her. They stood over her, laughing and pointing.

"Go away!" she cried as tears fell from her eyes.

The tallest boy, obviously the leader walked forward. "Why don't you make us freak?"

"Imma tell my Daddy on you!" she said with a sniff.

"Your big strong Daddy isn't here!" another yelled from the back.

As they lifted their feet in attempt to kick her and she let out a terrified wail, Kenshi jumped down from behind them and stood in front of her, growling. "Leave my sister alone!"

"What are you gonna do about it?" the leader asked him. He yelled when Kenshi darted forward with his claws and just barely missed his arm. He turned and ran, yelling over his shoulder to his comrades. "Let's get out of here!"

A few seconds later when they all had disappeared, Kenshi held out a hand to his still shaking sister. "Feh, why didn't you try to fight them?"

Emiko wiped tears from her honey gold eyes. "I don't like to fight."

"You need learn, I'm tired of coming to your rescue." He said, crossing his arms over his blue kimono.

Smiling at him, she got up and hugged his waist. "Thank you Kenshi!"

He blushed and tried to squirm away. "Uh … fine, get off."

"Okay … ouch!" she shrieked as she reached for her foot.

He rolled his eyes and hooked one of her arms around his neck. "Gezz, c'mon." He towed her up the hill to where their hut sat, watching as blood slowly stained her yellow play kimono. "Let's see if Izuma is back yet, Mom will freak out if she sees you."

As they crept inside through the back, Kenshi tuned his ears toward the sound of his mother making stew. Potatoes, corn, carrots and fish; he liked Ramen much better. Emiko however loved her homemade soup.

She licked her lips as the addictive scent wafted into her nose. "Mmmm … smells like Mama's making dinner."

Izuma sat on her futon, writing in her journal about the night she had spent with Shippo. The words flowed on to the paper like water. Shippo and I sat down by the river, skipping rocks into water. After that, we made out some. He hadn't asked her to be his mate yet, but she didn't know he was planning to soon. She blushed at the thought of becoming his mate. Chewing on the end of her pen, she wondered what their kids would look like. Would he want kids? Did he know what a condom was?

Her thoughts were interrupted when she smelled her brother and sister just enter her room. "What are you two doing in here?"

Kenshi gulped as she glared at him. "Um … none of your business."

"Really? Well this is my room, so that makes it my business." She said with a grin. She then noticed Emiko was standing a few feet away from him, holding her foot up off the ground. She was covered with dirt and Izuma smelled the strong reek of blood. "Emiko, come here a second."

Emiko shook her head. "No."

"C'mon, I'm not gonna bite you." Izuma said again holding out her hand.

"No, you'll tell Mama and Daddy." Her sister whined.

She sighed and pulled a piece of silver hair from her face. "I will if you don't come here."

"You swear?" Emiko asked as she took a tiny step forward.

"Yes! Okay? Now C'mon." she said while trying to keep her voice even. When she was in grabbing range, Izuma pulled her tiny hand closer and sat her down on the futon. As she lifted up the end of her kimono, Emiko let out a tiny squeak of pain. There was a deep gash just above her ankle. "Emiko, did those village boys do this to you?"

Emiko nodded. "They called mean me names and chased me."

Izuma got up and walked to her desk. "You're lucky I know a few things about wounds from Mom."

Kenshi watched in annoyance as she dressed Emiko's cut. "She wouldn't have got hurt if the wimp had stood up to them."

"I'm not a wimp!" she said sticking out her tongue.

"Are too!" he said with a snarl.

She pulled away from Izuma and charged at him. "Are not!"

A few seconds later, Izuma had to pull them apart before the really hurt each other. "Alright knock it off!"

Emiko winced as she leaned on her bad foot. "He started it!"

Izuma forced her to sit back on the futon. "I don't care who started it, I'm gonna finish it!"

They scowled at each other as Izuma wrapped a cloth around her ankle. "Alright you two, out."

They stormed down the hall way into the room where Kagome sat in front of the fire. "Hey my angels, want some soup?"

Without answering her, they both sat down. As they ate in silence, Kenshi was the first to speak.

"I hate you." He whispered.

"I hate you more." she said with a hiss.

They glowered at one another as Inuyasha entered the hut. "Hey my mate." He said in Kagome's ear.

She leaned up to kiss him. "Hey."

Emiko got up and hugged his knees, "Hi Daddy!"

He picked her up and nuzzled her nose with his. "Hey squirt. Do anything fun today?"

"Yeah, I spent the day with Lady Sango. She taught me how to brad flowers in my hair, see?" she asked turning her head so he could see.

Kagome laughed. "Poor Sango."

Inuyasha smelled blood and glanced at her leg. "What happened to your foot?"

Kagome looked up at them in sudden worry as she spoke. "Uh … I tripped and fell on tree root near the path."

Before he could reply Izuma walked from the hall, tying her now waist length silver hair in a bun. She gave Kagome a kiss on the cheek and Inuyasha one as well. "I'm going to go help Keade in her hut. I owe her one for helping me with my training."

"Sure honey, tell Shippo "Hey." for us." Kagome said with a smile.

"No problem, bye!" she called as she ran down the hill.

Inuyasha put his arms around Kagome's waist as he watched his pups on the hut floor. "Love you."

"Love you." She mimicked him.


	63. Chapter 63

Chapter 63

Kenshi stood in the river and swiped at the water, trying to catch a fish to show his Dad what a good hunter he was. "Dammit … stupid fish!"

"You're never going to catch anything but water dummy … and I'm telling Mama you swore!" Emiko called from the shore.

"Dad does all the time!" he argued.

His sister rolled her eyes. "He's allowed to, he's a grown up!"

He didn't pay attention to her and prepared to dive under. "Whatever."

Growing bored watching him, she started to pull at some grass. She didn't notice when he didn't come up at first, but grew scared when it took him some time. "Kenshi! Kenshi, where are you?" When she didn't get an answer, she stood up and peered into the grey water. "If you're playing it isn't funny!"

"Emiko, come look what I found!" cried his voice from the bushes. She sighed in relief when she spotted his head poke up from across the river.

She growled in annoyance, pulled up the pant legs of her kimono and slowly waded into the river. When she had safely guided herself across through the current, she pushed her way through the bushes to where he stood. "What's the big idea?" she asked.

"Look!" He answered holding put his palm to her. There in his hand was what looked like an elegant purple flower. It had a faint white glow to it and shined in the afternoon sun.

"It's so pretty! What is it?" she asked.

"I dunno; some kind of flower. I just found it." He said, looking it over.

She had an odd compulsion to touch it. "Can I hold it?"

"Nu-uh. Its mine." He said while shaking his head.

Emiko looked around nervously. "I think we should go back home. It's getting dark and Mama said never to go into the forest alone."

"Do you listen to everything Mom says?" he said bluntly.

"Yeah, don't you?" she asked even though she already knew the answer.

"No. Are you scared?" he asked slyly.

"No! I just want …" but she didn't get to finish.

He grinned and busted out laughing. "You are afraid! Ha-ha! Emiko's a Scaredy cat!"

"I am not!" she yelled.

"Then c'mon!" he called as he ran ahead.

She stood in place and battled with the rules. She couldn't just let him go off in the forest alone. Sighing in defeat, she followed her idiot brother, who was now leaping over tree roots toward the mountains.

Back in the village …

Kagome stared out the flap door in worry. It was getting late and Emiko and Kenshi hadn't come back yet. "Where are they?" she whispered to herself.

Inuyasha sensed his mate's stress and licked at her mate mark, trying to calm her. "I'm sure they're fine Kagome."

"I don't like this at all. We haven't had a trouble with Naraku in a long time, but that doesn't meen he's gone. I would feel a lot better if we went to look for them." She said into his chest.

The hanyou sighed and nodded. "Alright, let's go."

Outside the hut, Shippo sat with Izuma in his lap, watching the sunset. They would kiss every so often, his hands tracing her back, her silver locks tangling in his hands.

"You should wear your hair down more often. It's so beautiful." He whispered in her ear.

She kissed the edge of his jaw. "Your hair is beautiful too handsome."

His orange hair had gone from being at his ears to the middle of his back. "Yeah."

Izuma looked up when Inuyasha hurried from the hut with Kagome crawling on to his back. "What's going on?"

"Your brother and sister haven't come home yet. We're going to find them." Her mother answered her swiftly.

Shippo got to his feet and pulled Izuma to hers. "Should we come and help?"

"Yes, that would be great." Kagome said.

Izuma growled with irritation. "I couldn't have had a brother and sister who play with Pokémon and Barbie's."

Back in the forest …

"Hey, Kenshi, wait up!" Emiko yelled.

"No! You speed up!" he yelled back. He had spotted more of those weird feathers and was determined to find out what they were.

Emiko didn't like this one bit. They were getting closer and closer to the place Mama never told them to go; the mountains. "Kenshi, c'mon … I wanna go home!"

"No, that flower didn't smell right; I wanna find out what it's from." He said as his path was blocked suddenly by steep mountain crags and cliffs. "This is so cool! I wonder why we can't play here."

"I'm why you brats." hissed a voice from the darkness. Odomaru stepped out from the shadows, clicking his fangs.

"Kenshi! A demon!" Emiko shrieked as her brother joined her.

Kenshi growled with slight fear. "What do you want ugly?"

"You will do well to hold your tongue vermin! You two are the reason my master lost faith in my powers! I will show him he made a huge mistake!" he yelled as he charged forward, sword drawn.

Before Odomaru could hit his target, a figure jumped from above and blocked the attack. The twins stared at their savior and gasped; Komaru.

"What are you two gawking at? Run!" he yelled as Odomaru tried to get around him.

"No! I want to help!" Kenshi argued as the battle ensued.

Emiko tugged at her brother's kimono. "Kenshi … hurry up!"

Seeing he had no choice, he gave into his sister's pleas and raced into the bushes with her. Crouching down among the roots and brambles, they watched as Odomaru swiped his sword again and again, while Komaru escaped each time only my inches.

"Stop interfering you foolish wolf! You are making me very angry!" Odomaru screeched with annoyance.

Komaru wiped his brow; he was getting tired. "I'll take my chances you disgusting leech!" Odomaru watched as he darted and jumped into the air. "Now die!"

"You actually think I could be slain by the likes of you!" he seethed. He moved simply aside before Komaru's fist could hit him and weaved around.

"What the …"he said but was cut off when a searing pain spilt through his gut.

Emiko watched in horror as he dropped to his knees, Odomaru's sword sticking into his stomach and exiting his back. "Oh no, Komaru!" she screamed.

The wolf demon fell to his side in the dirt, his eyes glassy and blood streaming from his mouth. Odomaru pulled his weapon free from his dispatched opponent with a sickening sucking noise. Komaru coughed and cried in pain as he cleaned the blade with the edge of his tongue.

"Now, where did my two little friends run off to … hmmm? Come out, come out wherever you are." He sang as he walked toward their hiding spot.

Kenshi cupped his hand over Emiko's mouth as he came closer. "Shhhh … don't cry Emiko!"

She held back tears as his feet became visible. "Mama, Daddy … where are you? Help us!" She thought.


	64. Chapter 64

Chapter 64

Inuyasha followed his pup's scents out past the village and toward the river. When their trail led across the river and into the rocks he growled in worry. "Their scents lead into the mountains."

Kagome sighed with a mixture of anger and worry. "I told those two never to go without us. They are in so much trouble!"

"Don't worry Kagome. I'm sure we'll find them." Sango said riding Kirara as the two- tail soared above.

"Always so positive, my dear Sango." Miroku said with happiness.

Sango smiled at her husband. "Thank you Miro …" she said but stopped when she felt his hand stroke her bottom and slapped him. "Hands off Monk!"

"I'm sorry Sango, it's my cursed hand." He said while rubbing his red cheek.

"It's not just your hand you damn lethcer." Inuyasha said bluntly.

"When are you gonna learn Miroku?" Shippo asked with a shake of his head.

"The pain is worth it." He answered with a sigh.

Kagome felt tears brim in her eyes. "Where are you my babies?"

Meanwhile …

Odomaru paused in front of the bush which the twins hid in. "Hmmm … I wonder where my new friends have gone." Without warning, he forced his hands into the leaves and grabbed Kenshi by his throat. Emiko watched in terror as her brother dangled from his grasp, struggling for breath. The thorns that their hiding spot contained scratched his face, leaving thin gashes on his skin.

"Kenshi!" she wailed in fear. Gathering up all the courage she had left, she jumped up into the air and growled. "You leave my brother alone you big bully!" she said as she dug her teeth into Odomaru's shoulder.

"Ouch! Get off me you little leech!" he yelled. He dropped Kenshi, who fell to the ground in a crumpled heap, gasping for breath. With one final jerk, she lost her grip and landed with a thud into the dirt, hitting her head in the process.

"You're going to pay for that you persistent brat!" he yelled.

Before he could strike her, he stopped and yelped in pain. Before Emiko's vision started to blur, she saw a beautiful figure wielding a sword, which dripped with Odomaru's blood. As the figure turned to them, Emiko's vision finally flickered and went black.

Sometime later …

Inuyasha followed the scents until he picked up another; blood, and a lot of it. He reared to the right suddenly, making everyone skid to catch up. He could smell the strong tang of wolf, along with the scent of the enemy he hadn't had to deal with in a long time; Odomaru. He leaped from ledge to ledge, Kagome holding on with fist full of his rob. When the rocks and trees thickened, they were met with a huge clearing. A body was crumpled in the dirt, blood pooling around it. Without waiting for anyone, Kagome slid of Inuyasha's back and ran toward it.

She gasped when she saw his face. "It's Komaru!"

Shippo set Izuma on the ground and she dashed over to her friend's side. "Holy … Komaru! What happened?"

The wolf blinked a few times at her voice and sat up with Kagome's help. "I s … I saw my …" he stammered as blood ran from his mouth.

"Who Komaru … who did this to you?" Kagome asked.

"Odo … Odomaru." He said as his eyes fluttered.

Inuyasha growled with annoyance and knelt down next to his mate, who was pushing a rag to Komaru's stomach. "I knew I smelled that bastard!"

"I saw my mother, she saved them." Komaru murmured as Izuma braced his shoulders so he wouldn't fall back.

"Where are Emiko and Kenshi? What happened to them?" Kagome asked.

He shook his head in confusion. "I … don't know. I blacked out after Odomaru stabbed me, but my mother, I saw her!"

"Calm down Komaru; that wound to your chest is pretty bad." Kagome said with a gentle smile as she turned to the hanyou beside her. "We need to find the twins Inuyasha."

The half demon cracked his claws and turned to everyone. "Sango, Miroku, take Komaru back to Keade's." He turned to his shaking mate, who was completely shocked of what had happened to Komaru. He pulled her to her feet and hugged her to his chest. "I'll get them back Kagome. I promise."

Emiko drifted in her dreams, floating through blackness. Pictures of her father, mother and sister appeared in her mind. Where was she? Slowly, the pictures disappeared and she could feel some kind of soft fur beneath her fingers. Sniffing the air, all she could smell was oak tree and the scent of fire. There was something cooking; fish, boar … she couldn't figure it out, but it smelled good. Gathering up all the strength she had left, she opened her eyes.

The first thing she saw was the bright orange flames of a fire, which cracked and popped. She sat up, blinking a few times as she looked around. She was outside a cave that looked like it was deep in the mountains; all she could see was more rocks and trees. Over the fire hung a pot and she could smell whatever was cooking inside. She heard a moan and beside her lay Kenshi, his eyes scrunched shut. He had a bandage wrapped around his neck from where Odomaru's claws had dug into his neck, but other than that, he looked fine.

Seeing they were alone she crawled over to him and nudged his side. "Kenshi! Kenshi, wake up!" When he didn't move, she tugged at his kimono. "C'mon stupid, get up! I wanna go home!"

"Oh! You're awake." a female voice said from behind her.

Emiko froze and crouched in front of her brother as she turned to face her attacker. She met the troubled, green eyes of a woman who looked about her mama's age. She had long, red hair, which was in tight pigtails. She wore white furs, battle armor and a sword which was tied to her waist. She smelled like Komaru, but her scent had a more feminine tang to it. With the necklace with green stones hung around her neck, she looked almost complete, but something seemed to be missing about her pretty figure.

Emiko backed away as the stranger took a step toward her and her brother. "W … who are you?" she stammered.


	65. Chapter 65

Chapter 65

Emiko inched away as the stranger came closer. "Go away! Leave us alone!"

The woman blinked her green eyes in concern. "I'm not going to hurt you, I promise. I just saved you and your brother from that demon."

"Who are you?" Emiko asked again as Kenshi stirred.

"I wish I knew. I have no memories of who I was. I don't remember anything." She confessed as she dropped more logs on the fading fire.

Emiko's curiosity began to dull down her fear. "What's your name? I'm Emiko and that's Kenshi."

The woman smiled as she pulled hair out of her face. "That I do remember. My name is Ayame."

"Ayame, that's a really pretty name. My Mama's name is pretty too." Emiko said as she chewed on the tips of her claws.

"Really, what's your Mama's name?" Ayame asked while sitting down to watch the flames.

"Kagome and my Daddy's name is Inuyasha. I want to go home … but I think we might be in trouble." She said with a nervous gulp.

"Why is that?" Ayame said with raised eyebrows.

"Well … we kinda of went where we were supposed to. Mama told us never to come here without her or Daddy. Kenshi wanted to explore and I couldn't just let him go here alone." She said with drooping ears.

"Your parents were right; these mountains are dangerous. You two are too young to be up here by yourselves." Ayame said.

"Why did that demon attack us?" Emiko asked. "We didn't do anything."

"I don't know, but I think I should take you two out of here when he wakes up." She said, pointing to Kenshi, who was still unconscious on the ground.

Emiko got to her feet and walked over to Ayame, smelling the air around her. "You smell like just like Komaru."

"I do, who's Komaru?" she asked, giving Emiko a questioning look.

"My sister's wolf friend; he comes to visit our hut sometimes. He was hurt in the clearing when you saved us. I guess you didn't see him. Are you a wolf demon?"

"I told you, I don't know who I am." Ayame said, being thoroughly entertained by this child.

Emiko tilted her head to one side. "Do you have a family?"

"You ask a lot of questions." Ayame said while rubbing her forehead.

They both looked behind her as Kenshi slowly opened his eyes, rubbing the side of his face. "Ouch … what the … where am I?"

Emiko ran to her twin's side, helping him sit up. "Kenshi, you're okay!"

Ayame joined her, checking the wound on Kenshi's neck. "Take it easy little one, you don't want to open that wound up."

Kenshi's staggered to his feet when he realized that Ayame was there. "Get behind me Emiko! I'll protect you!"

"No! No, Kenshi … it's okay! Ayame saved us from that demon!" Emiko said, holding up her arms in front him.

"Ayame? Feh, she smells gross." Kenshi said, wrinkling his nose.

His sister swatted him on the side of his arm. "Don't be mean!"

"Make me!" he challenged.

As the twins wrestled on the ground, Ayame looked as the sun had begun to set. "Do you two know your way back home?"

"I don't like the dark! Can you take us?" Emiko whimpered.

Kenshi scoffed and tilted up his nose. "Wimp." He muttered.

"I am not!" she yelled back, her cheeks flaming.

"That's enough, c'mon. It's not a good idea to be out here at night." Ayame, kicking sand over the kindling flames of the fire. As she beckoned the twins to follow her, Emiko ran forward and grasped her hand. The woman hesitated, but something about this little girl's tiny hand clutching her own felt familiar to her. Giving Emiko a reassuring smile and motioned her brother to follow, she led the twins down the steep rocks and away from the cave. Night had fallen and she hoped nothing would get in her way of getting them home.

Somewhere in the forest …

"Emiko! Kenshi! Where are you?" Kagome yelled, stumbling through the trees, her flashlight gleaming in her hand.

Inuyasha stood behind her, sniffing the air. For some reason, the scents off his pups had just disappeared. He did smell Odomaru though; the bastard's stench was everywhere. "Dammit!" he swore as Kagome turned to him, tears in her eyes.

"We … we have to find them Inuyasha. If anything happened to them, I …" she stammered, her eyes wet and her gaze lingering on the ground.

He walked up to her and put his arms around her shaking form. "Kagome … please don't cry. We'll find them." He said.

She didn't answer but just sobbed into his chest. He held her and looked up as Izuma and Shippo crashed through the bushes.

"We couldn't find anything." Izuma said, trying to catch her breath.

Inuyasha pulled Kagome away from his chest, making her look at him. "C'mon, we need to keep looking."

Back up the mountain …

When they finally reached the spot where she had rescued them, Ayame watched as the two ran from her side, searching around the clearing as if they were looking for something. The moon spread light across the ground as Kenshi ran back up to her.

"Komaru is gone! He was right there!" he said, pointing to the dark spot in the sand where his blood had dried.

Emiko sniffed the air and her eyes lit up. "I smell Mama and Daddy!" Before Ayame could stop her, Emiko ran into the trees.

"Emiko, wait! Come back!" she yelled.

Kenshi watched as his sister ran into the woods. "Hey! Wait up!" he called, bounding after her.

As Ayame tried to follow, an invisible force held her back. When she struggled, she suddenly heard a voice in her head, cold as razors, which echoed in her thoughts.

"Leave them … go back to the cave." It whispered again and again.

Not being able to move, she had no choice but to obey. Backing up some, she found out she had control over her limbs again. Giving one last glance to where the twins had fled, she turned and ran back into the misty haze of the mountain.

Far away from where she was, the one who bewitched her laughed in amusement. "Very good my loyal, little puppet; you may prove to be useful to me yet."


	66. Chapter 66

Chapter 66

Izuma stopped to taste the air as Kenshi caught up. She could smell her Mother; Lilac flowers and Vanilla, while her father's scent smelled more like the forest; pine trees and fresh rain. Wind swirled the scents around her as she ran off once again, her brother finally catching up to her. They didn't speak, just kept running. They finally reached the spot where the scents stopped and she saw her mother talking to her father, tears rolling down her cheeks.

"Mama!" she yelled, bounding up to them with Kenshi at her heels.

Kagome turned her head so fast her neck cracked and gasped in relief. "Emiko! Kenshi!"

They ran toward each other and she fell to her knees as Emiko crashed into her. Kenshi followed soon after and Kagome clutched them both to her chest. Inuyasha ran up behind them and gathered them all in his arms.

Kenshi looked up at his mother and wiped tears from her face with his fingers. "Don't cry Mama, we're okay."

Kagome pulled back and looked them both over. "Where were you two! I was so worried!

Emiko gulped and tried to find her confident voice. "We … um … we went into the forest to explore and … Kenshi made me go with him!"

He jerked his head toward her, a gaze of hatred on his face. "Lair! I did not!"

"Both of you hush!" Kagome said, noticing Kenshi's neck. "What happened to your neck Kenshi?"

He rubbed the bandage on his skin. "We were exploring when this demon attacked us!"

Emiko felt bad about telling on her brother and nodded. "Komaru came to save us, but the demon was to strong! He got hurt but …" She looked around and a frown appeared on her face. "Huh? Kenshi, where'd she go?"

Her brother shrugged his shoulders as Inuyasha kneeled down in front of her. "Who was it Emiko? Who saved you?"

"It was a pretty demon named Ayame. She beat up the demon and let us stay at her cave." She said.

"Are you sure that was her name?" Kagome asked.

"Yeah … I want to go home Mama, I'm tired." She said with a yawn.

Inuyasha looked at his mate and picked up Emiko. "C'mon Squeaker, let's go home."

Kagome took hold of Kenshi's hand and began to lead him behind her. "You two need to sleep; bedtime as soon as we get back."

"I don't want to go to bed! I'm not tired. We're not tired, are we Emiko?" he asked, rubbing his eyes with the hand that was free. Emiko didn't answer; she had already hid her face in and fell asleep on her father's shoulder.

Inuyasha smiled and looked at his son. "Don't kid yourself; you're just as tired as your sister."

He stumbled over a tree root, his eyes lids drooping. "Am … not."

Kagome lifted him into her arms and kissed his forehead. "Sleep my angels." She whispered.

Using the last ounce of energy he had, he reached into his kimono and pulled out the flower he had found. He placed it in her palm and yawned. "Look Mama, I found it in the forest. You can have it."

Kagome recognized it immediately and gasped. "Inuyasha, I can't believe it; this is the flower Ayame always wore in her hair. She … she must be alive."

Inuyasha growled and held on tighter to Emiko. "Feh, she is the last thing we need to worry about. I care more about the bastard Odomaru hurting my pups."

Kagome didn't speak, just walked closer to him. They made their way back to the path, looking for Izuma and Shippo, who had gone off to look more. The road began to grow smoother as the village came into view. It had gotten rather cold and the trees danced in to wind, creaking and moaning. When Izuma smelled their scents, she and Shippo ran and skidded out right in front of them.

She was the first to speak, pulling hair from her face. "You found them! Where were they?"

"Are they okay?" Shippo asked beside her.

"They seem okay, just tired and a little too excited. Komaru wasn't lying about Ayame either; the twins saw her." Kagome said. "Right now we need to get them both home; they're exhausted."

When they all entered the village some time later, they were met by Sango and Miroku who stood anxiously waiting their return outside Keade's hut. After briefing the couple on what had happened and once Kagome checked on Komaru, they walked up to their hut and went inside. Inuyasha and Kagome took the sleeping twins away to their room while Izuma talked with Shippo by the fire.

"I hope Komaru gets better, he looked pretty beat up." Shippo said.

Izuma nodded and leaned her head on his shoulder. "I wonder if Ayame really is alive."

Shippo slowly got up and kissed her lightly on the lips. "I think you should get some sleep too."

"Don't leave, stay here tonight." She said with hope.

"I can't." he said.

"Please?" she asked with big, puppy dog eyes.

He glanced over her shoulder and down the hall. "What about your …"

"They won't care; c'mon." she said, leading him down the hall to her room.

After she tied her door shut, she went over to her trunk to find her night gown. She changed into while Shippo politely looked away. She brushed through her hair and sat down on her futon.

She patted the empty spot beside her and smiled at him. "Come on."

He sighed and shrugged off his shirt, revealing his toned chest. He then pulled his hair free from its tie, letting it flow down past his shoulders. Izuma pulled him down to her and kissed him. She laughed when he nipped at her lip with his teeth.

"C'mon, I'm tired." She said, curling up in her sheets. She felt his warm arm curl and her waist and his lips at her neck.

"I love you." He whispered in her ear.

"Good. You'd better." She teased with a grin.

"Shut up and go to sleep." He murmured with a yawn.

That night she dreamed of him, and it wasn't exactly an innocent dream; she dreamt of the night he made her his mate. His body tangling with hers, the night they became one forever. That was just what she wanted; to be by his side for the rest of her life.


	67. Chapter 67

Chapter 67

The sun rose above the mountains and water dripped from the trees to the soggy ground below. Birds hopped along in the dew covered grass, pecking into the dirt. A small campsite sat east of the village, where the ashes of a dead fire smoked and cracked.

Rin sat up from where she had slept and yawned, rubbing sleep from her eyes. A-Un rested a few feet away; it's breathing giving of a light roaring sound. Jaken snored up against a boulder, his staff resting on his shoulder. The only one she didn't see worried her; where was Sesshomaru? Getting to her feet and stretching, she patted her heavily pregnant stomach and sighed.

Over the many years that had passed, she had got older. She was no longer the innocent little girl she had been. Sesshomaru had confessed to her and taken her as his mate when she reached nineteen, making her age like him. She discovered she was carrying his child a few months ago; Sesshomaru had told her and her body showed it. She had tried to hide it from him for a while; she had thought he would be angry. Their child would be a half demon, just like Inuyasha. She could never figure out why he hated the hanyou when she was younger. She guessed that it was a jealousy issue, but then found out he wanted to protect his honor. Something had changed in him the night they had mated. He still was strong, quiet man she had fell in love with, but he seemed to show more love to her than anything, though her never showed it. She knew he would love their child even if it was a half demon.

Jaken stirred and blinked his eyes open. The little demon thought it was foolishness for his master to mate with her, but he didn't question it. This woman hadn't been completely useless as he thought. "Has morning already come? Good morning, Rin."

"Beautiful start to the day, isn't it Master Jaken." She said, rubbing the top of her stomach.

"Indeed it is. Where has Lord Sesshomaru gone to?" he asked.

"I don't know, I was just wondering the same thing." She said with a smile.

He veered on her, his anger building. "Foolish girl! Do you pay attention to anything?"

Rin's face lit up as Sesshomaru appeared from within the trees, the same expressionless gaze looking her over. "Hello Rin."

She smiled at him and walked up to him. "Good morning Sesshomaru."

They embraced and he pulled her into a deep kiss. His hand wondered to her stomach. He could feel the aura of a new life growing inside her. He figured she would only be pregnant for a few more weeks and then she would give birth. He abruptly pulled away when he heard a faint noise from the woods. He pushed Rin behind him and listened closer.

He looked back in the direction he had come from and saw a woman emerge from brush and stop to look at them. She was a wolf demon from the rank of her scent, but she smelled like death. One scent stood out from hers and seemed to cover her; Naraku. She stared at them, her face confused and scared.

"Who are you?" she asked, shaking where she stood.

Before he could even get a chance to tell her to leave, she did just that. She ran and crashed the trees, not paying much attention to where she was going. He knew one thing for certain; that woman was not of the living.

Back in the village …

Izuma sat up and cracked her neck. Shippo's gentle snoring was the only sound she heard as she un-tangled herself from the sheets. Being careful not to wake him she put on her kimono, put her hair up in a messy pony tail and tip-toed from the room. The hallway was silent as she snuck past the twin's room and out into the main room. She was lucky she didn't have to pass by her parents room; he father would have surly heard her. Grabbing a muffing from the chest by the fire, she sighed and stepped out into the morning air.

Not sure where she was headed, she skidded down the hill and into the village. People acknowledged her as she headed for Keade's hut. She pulled the door aside and went inside. Off in the corner, she could see Keade asleep, her grey hair hanging in her crinkled face. Turning away from the old woman and looked toward the fire. Her ears flicked as she picked up a new sound; labored breathing. Komaru lay near the flames, his stomach bandaged and a thin blanket covering him. She could see a layer of sweat on his face and he would wince every so often. She kneeled to the floor and sat down beside him.

"Komaru? Komaru, wake up." She whispered.

The wolf demon stirred and brought his hand to his face, shielding his eyes from the light. "Huh? Where am I?"

"It's me, Izuma." She said as he blinked awake.

When he saw her face, he smiled and tried to sit up. "Oh, hey."

She felt an odd wave of relief float over her as he spoke. "How're you feeling?"

He laughed and scratched his head. "I've been better."

"Um … you know my dad is grateful that you helped the twins. He'll never admit it, but he is." She said.

He pulled his hair from his face. "Yeah … I'm not exactly one to want gratitude anyway."

"Listen … I don't think I ever thanked you for everything you've done … for my family, and … um, for me." She said, covering her red face.

"I would do … never mind. Your welcome." He said.

Not knowing what came over her, she leaned forward and kissed his bruised cheek. He winced as her lips met his skin, but didn't pull away. She leaned away when his face became hot and nervously swallowed. Komaru was about to say something, but she quickly got to her feet and ran from the hut.

Komaru touched his cheek and sighed. "Wow."

Her heart was racing and her feet seemed to not what to move right. She raced away from the village and toward the well. By the time she reached the field, she sat up against the wood of the well and tried to calm her heart rate. What did she just do? Komaru was just her friend … wasn't he? That's all he was; a friend! The only thing that came to her mind when she tried to clear it was how his messy back hair looked in his face …

"What is the matter with you! Calm down!" she said aloud. She mentally slapped herself and got to her feet. Putting on her best normal face, she made her way back toward the village path.


	68. Chapter 68

Chapter 68

Izuma hurried through the dew covered grass the bank beside the river. Sitting down next to it, she hugged her knees to her chest and bit her bottom lip. She had just kissed Komaru. It wasn't on the lips, but she wondered how come her face was still hot as fire and her heart was racing. She sighed as she fell back on to the soft grass below her. Staring up at the sky, she noticed the moon was still slightly visible among the clouds. She heard footsteps and smelled a familiar scent as she saw his long orange hair and sparkling green eyes.

"Good Morning." Shippo said as he let himself hover over her.

"Hi." She said, returning the gentle kiss he gave.

He lied down next to her, letting her snuggle in his arms. "What are you doing out here? You okay?"

"Yeah, I just came out here to think." She answered, lacing her fingers with his.

"About what?" he asked, nuzzling and running his lips over her face.

"Just about everything that's happened." She smoothly lied. "I really wonder if Ayame's alive."

He looked at her with a puzzled look. "Why would the twins lie?"

She sat up and fixed her pony tail. "I don't know. Anyway, I'm hungry. Want to go see if Mom has cooked anything for breakfast?"

He stood and helped her to her feet. "Sure."

As they climbed the hill back to the hut, Izuma spotted Komaru limping out of Keade's hut. She waved to him and he smiled. She took Shippo's hand and sort of dragged him over to where the wolf demon stood.

"Hey, are you feeling better?" she asked.

"Not really, but Keade made me get up and move. She said she was tired of hearing me complain. Damn old woman." He growled, casting a glance behind him.

"Well, you should rest if you're in pain." She said.

"Yeah, wouldn't want you to get worse." Shippo growled from behind her.

She could hear the anger and jealousy in his voice and backed away from Komaru, pulling Shippo with her. "Um … my Mom is probably wondering where we are. Bye, take it easy."

"See ya." Komaru said, giving her a small yet charming smile.

Once they were out of earshot, she jerked Shippo to a stop. "What was your problem back there?"

"Nothing, forget it." He said, not meeting her eyes but glaring at the ground.

"Liar." She said, crossing her arms. "You can't look at anyone when you lie."

"It just seemed you got a little too friendly with Komaru." He grumbled.

"Are you serious? I care about him. He saved my brother and sister. I'm grateful to him." She explained, trying to control her face from becoming a scowl.

"And I didn't try to help, is that it?" he asked.

"I know you did, but he deserves a little bit of appreciation." She said.

"Fine! If you care about him so much, why don't you go be his future mate?" he yelled, his green eyes like fire.

"What … what did you say?" she asked, trying to reach out to him.

He pushed her away and glared at her as he turned to leave. "Just leave me alone."

She felt tears brimming in her eyes. "Shippo, wait!"

He acted like she had never even spoke, not giving her a second glance. Wiping the fresh tears from her cheeks, she ran away from the hut and rushed blindly into the forest. She found some shade from the sun under a tree and slid down its trunk, letting herself fall into the dirt. Before she knew it, she had passed out. It still being winter time, a gentle snow began to fall, the sun going behind the clouds. Animals that had come out to enjoy the sun retreated back to their dens to escape the cold. She had no way of knowing she would slowly freeze.

Komaru limped his way up to the hut Izuma's family stayed in, trying not to wince as he scaled the hill. As he was about to open the hut flap, he smelled something; salt water mixed with Izuma's scent. He smelled the fox demon too, but it faded back into the village fast. Izuma's scent however led into the forest. His curiosity getting the better of him, he tasted the air and followed it into the trees. What was she doing out here when the snow had returned? When the scent trail ended, he looked around but didn't see her anywhere, which worried him. Why it did, he didn't know. All he wanted to figure out was where she was at the moment. He finally spotted her under a tall oak tree, her form covered in snowflakes.

He ran to her side, ignoring his pain and gently shook her shoulders. "Izuma, hey … wake up. Can you hear me?" he said.

Her eyes opened to slits and he saw they were red and cracked from crying. "Wha … where am I?"

"What happened? Tell me, let me help." He said, beginning to panic.

"Shippo … he… p-please just take me home." She said, shivering slightly form the cold.

"Okay." He said. He wiped the snow from her face and lifted her up into his arms, being careful not to jerk her around. Draping her arms around his neck, he slowly began to walk back to the village path. He could feel her shaking and rubbed her back as she started to cry into his chest. As the hut came into view, he stopped when she sniffed and lifted her head to meet his eyes.

"Komaru, wait a second." She whispered. "Set me down."

"What is it?" he asked.

She shook her head and suddenly put her arms around him and hugged him. He felt awkward for a few moments, but then hugged her back. Her scent was wonderful; like the smell after it rained.

She pulled back and swallowed before she spoke. "Thank you."

"For what?" he asked, even though he already knew the answer.

Instead of replying, she threw her arms around his neck and kissed him. Her lips were warm and soft and for some reason he couldn't pull away. He hugged her to him and deepened the kiss, lifting her off the ground and ran his hands up her back. They broke apart after a few moments and he kissed at her neck. Over the noise of their labored breathing, he heard her whisper.

"For being there for me." She said into his ear. Kissing him fast again she darted behind the side of the hut and disappeared. It may have been snowing, but he felt warmer than he had in a long time.

A/N: Hello guys! I'm so happy I can write again! Send me reviews on your thoughts on this chapter! Love you all! XD


	69. Chapter 69

Chapter 69

Ayame stared into the ashes of the fire that had burned the night before. Snow had doused the flames and now only a few wisps of smoke rose from its remains. Pulling her white wolf pelt up higher on her shoulders when a gust of wind chilled her, she could feel something in her life wasn't right. Had she always been alone? When that little girl had clasped her hand those few days ago, she felt like a piece of what she thought she knew had become a little clearer.

She sighed and pulled her knees to her chest. "Who am I?"

Izuma sat up the next morning, tangled in her sheets and shivering from the cold. "What's up with the damn weather?" she muttered, searching for her kimono with the sleeves. After getting dressed letting her hair down, she hopped out her window and jumped up on the roof of their hut. Brushing some snow away for a space to sit, she huffed and sneezed as a flake landed on her nose.

Watching the white powder fall to the ground, she growled as the face of Shippo floated into her mind. How could he accuse her of liking Koga? The wolf demon did mean a lot to her, but now that she thought about it, kissing him just seemed weird. She made a mental note to apologize for leading him on. She really hoped on becoming Shippo's mate, but it seemed like that wish was gone. Anger flared inside of her on the way the fox had confronted her. Maybe she would try to get to know Komaru, but at what cost? She knew their fathers had a bad history with her mother and didn't want to reawaken that feud that had finally seemed to have died down.

"What do I do?" she muttered, hiding her face in hands.

"Um … Izuma?" came a voice from bellow.

She didn't look up but sniffed the air and cursed under her breath. "_**Speak of the devil and the devil shall appear**_." She thought.

Shippo stood looking up at her, a regretful look on his face. "Can I talk to you?"

She glared at him. "Feh, you're lucky I haven't punched you yet. Go the hell away or your luck is gonna run out."

"I'm sorry about yesterday. Can I explain?" he asked.

"Are you a deaf fox? Because you're gonna be a dead fox in a second! I said go away!" she yelled.

He ignored her and jumped on the roof, sitting a few feet away from her. "I'm not leaving you alone until we talk."

"What the hell is your problem? You think I would want have anything to do with you after the way you acted? You must have a death wish or you're just an idiot. Now get lost!" she shouted.

She struggled as he suddenly pulled her into his arms and held her. She pounded her fists into is chest as tears fell from her eyes. When she finally stopped fighting, he made her look at him by holding her chin.

"Just hear me out. I'm sorry for everything I said. I just got a little jealous of Komaru." He said, pulling hair from her face.

She slapped his hand away. "You call that getting a little jealous?"

"I know I screwed up, Izuma. Just listen." He said.

"Damn right you did." She muttered.

"I thought … I thought you were starting to fall for Komaru. I snapped when I thought you were going to end up with someone else, become someone else's mate. I know you are not gonna forgive me right away, but … I love you and I am more sorry than I can ever say." He said, nuzzling her cheek. "Please forgive me."

"Mate?" she asked, her harsh tone softening some. "So the offer still stands?"

"Yeah … if you want to be." He murmured, running his hands up her back and placing a gentle kiss on her neck.

She growled and laid her head on his chest. "I'll think about."

"That's all I need to hear." He said, pulling her face to his for a kiss.

She pushed him away. "What are you doing? I'm still pissed at you. I forgive you, but it might be few days before I think you deserve a kiss pal."

He smiled at her. "I'll wait."

"I'm cold and I'm going inside. You can come if you want." She said, jumping off their perch and into the snow.

He smiled and followed her. "Are there any other punishments besides no kisses?'

"No, I think that is harsh enough." She said over her shoulder, a slight grin on her lips.

"Hmmm …" He said.

"If you don't like it I can think of more really fast." She teased.

He shook his head held up his hands. "No, that's not necessary."

"Then come and eat breakfast with me stupid." She said.

As the pair disappeared into the hut, they hadn't been aware of a visitor. Happy he had not been seen, Komaru dropped from the tree he had been hiding in, he thought over what her had heard say. He knew the fox was the only one she would ever be with; he was perfect. He had a hold on her heart and a bond he could never understand. He had wanted to tell her she deserved to be with whoever she wanted and he knew now that it was the kitsune. Slightly hurt by her choice, he vowed to be there for her for whatever she needed. Maybe he couldn't and wasn't meant to be her mate, but what rule was there on him being the best friend that he could be. He touched his lips and smiled, remembering their brief but amazing kiss. He knew that the thing they had wasn't love, but trust. He didn't care what he was to her, just as long as he could stick around to make her happy. Even if she didn't want him around, he would never be too far to catch her when she fell.

Turning to head back to Keade's, he glanced back at her hut. "You can always count on Balto, Izuma." He muttered.

A/N: This was one of my best chapters! Send me your thoughts! Later! XD


	70. Chapter 70

Chapter 70

Inuyasha woke up to find Kagome lying on his chest, sound asleep. He gently scooted her naked form from his and covered them both up more snuggly with a blanket. Pulling some of her hair free from her neck, he trailed his tongue across her mate mark, which was swollen and red from the night before.

"Mmmm … Inuyasha." she whispered in her sleep, putting an arm across his chest.

He growled and nuzzled her cheek. "Wake up my mate."

"Why?" she muttered. "It's too cold."

He nipped at her ear. "Let me warm you up."

She giggled when he rolled on top of her and ran his hands over her shoulders. Molding his body to hers, he kissed her deeply and pulled one of her legs around his waist. As he pushed himself against her, they heard a small voice from the hall.

"Mama? Are you and Daddy awake?" Emiko called.

Kagome sat up and heard Inuyasha growl. "Yeah sweetie, what is it?"

When she didn't get a reply, Kagome raised herself from their futon and slipped on her nightgown. Inuyasha watched her dress and smiled at her body, still not believing she belonged to him. She turned and smiled seductively back at him as she put her hair into a bun.

She was glad she had stocked up on birth control pills. If it wasn't for them, she knew she would be pregnant for the rest of her life. She loved the feeling of having a part of Inuyasha growing inside her, but she needed a break. She had kept it a secret from him because she knew he wouldn't like it. In her time it was normal for women to control when they had babies, but not here.

"Damn pups." He muttered.

"Oh knock it off." She teased.

He then stood up and pulled her to him. "I just hate when we get interrupted …" he whispered, kissing her neck.

"I promise … we can sneak off to the hot springs later." She said.

His ears flicked before he rolled his eyes. "Feh."

"Good." She said, rubbing her arms. "Brrr it's cold!"

"Mommy, my ears are froze!" Emiko said as Kagome rummaged through her dresser.

Inuyasha picked up Emiko, who clutched her ears. "Daddy, my ears hurt!"

Kagome sighed and handed a wool hat to Emiko. "Here honey, it will keep your ears warm. I'm going to go start a fire."

She met Kenshi in the hall, who was growling in annoyance. "Dammit! I hate the cold!"

"Watch your mouth!" she snapped. "I know we all are a little mad about the weather but there isn't a thing we can do about it. So stop complaining and try to make the best of it."

Inuyasha put his arms around her waist and then looked to his pups. "You two go warm up by the fire and stop whining."

Izuma and Shippo sat snuggled in the corner, watching the flames in the center of the room. She smiled as the fox brought his lips to her fingers and then to her wrist.

"I really am sorry for how I acted." He whispered. "What can I do to make it up to you?"

She gave him a seductive grin and placed her hand on his neck. "You could pay me in sexual favors."

He cupped her face and brought his lips to hers, a gentle growl in her throat. Wrapping her arms around him, she giggled as he ran his hand over her stomach.

"Ewww!" Emiko said as she and Kenshi joined them by the fire. "Mommy, Izuma and Shippo are being gross!"

"Get a room." Kenshi teased, still rubbing his frozen ears.

The couple immediately pulled apart. Izuma wiped her mouth while the fox next to her cleared his throat. Izuma glared at her siblings, resisting the urge to attack them both.

Inuyasha walked in and picked up both his younger pups. "What are you runts yelling about?"

"They were kissing! That's so nasty! Bleh!" Emiko said, sticking out her tongue.

Inuyasha chuckled and watched his mate tie her hair up. "You've seen me and your mother kiss."

"That's different, you're out parents. You are supposed to kiss." She said, crossing her arms.

"You're going to want to kiss a boy to when you get older." Kagome said.

"Nuh-uh! Boys are yucky!" she argued. "Momma, can we go out and play in the snow?"

Kenshi nodded. "Yeah Mom, can we?

"I think it's a little bit too cold." Kagome said.

"Pleeeease! Please, please, please?!" the begged.

"Alright, just put some warmer clothes on." She called as they ran to their room to look for their jackets.

"Race you outside!" Izuma said, pulling free from Shippo's arms and darting out the hut flap.

Emiko and Kenshi returned moments later, following the pair out into the thick snow.

Kagome watched as they all threw snowballs at one another. Inuyasha came up behind her and held her in a warm hug.

"Look at our family Inuyasha." Kagome whispered as the twins wrestled on the ground.

He licked her cheek and sighed. "Thank you, for loving me and birthing my pups. I didn't think anyone would ever do that for me."

"You're welcome. Wanna go have a snowball fight?" she asked, giving him a playful smile.

"Feh, not really." He said.

"Oh C'mon ya party pooper! Are you afraid to get beat?" she challenged.

He suddenly grabbed her and tackled her to the ground. As he was about to kiss her, she squeaked and stuffed a handful of snow in his face. He coughed and sputtered as she got her feet and laughed.

"You'll pay for that." He said, throwing a fresh wad of white at her.

She ducked and pushed him to the ground. "You are so dead!"

"Dog pile Daddy!" Emiko yelled jumping and landing on top of them.

As they all rolled around on the snow, far up in the trees, Kagura watched them with jealousy from within the branches. "Damn you Naraku. What are you planning?" She muttered, putting a hand to her chest. "**_How I long to be free… to be the breeze that carries this snow_**."she thought as thicker flakes began to fall.


End file.
